


Las buenas intenciones

by Altebar



Series: No cabalgarás solo [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Betrayal, Blackwatch Era, Dad Gabriel, Deadeye is supernatural, Depression, Disappointment, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Incompetence, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Good Intentions, Learning to Parent, Military Training, Minor Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Murder, Past Child Abuse, Supernatural Elements, Young Jesse McCree
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altebar/pseuds/Altebar
Summary: Gabriel Reyes solo tenía buenas intenciones, pero los medios y el fin no eran tan buenos ni él tan honesto como pensaba.Jesse McCree pasa de Deadlock a Blackwatch con demasiadas cargas a la espalda y ninguna guía de como llevarlas, por no hablar de habilidades fuera de lo común, que pueden o bien ayudarle, o condenarlo.Una historia de la carrera de McCree, y las personas que compartieron su camino, para bien y para mal.
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada, Jesse McCree & Overwatch Ensemble, Jesse McCree & Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes & Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: No cabalgarás solo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704070
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Los días amargos

****CAPÍTULO 1. Los Días Amargos.** **

\- Explícamelo.

\- ¿Con palabras sencillas?

El Comandante de Overwatch arqueó una ceja en la pantalla de la videoconferencia y Gabriel Reyes se encogió de hombros con la misma sorna inicial, mientras no hubiese otras personas presentes, y a veces pese a haberlas, Gabriel seguiría tratando a Jack Morrison como al chico de Indiana.

\- Mejor verlo, te envío el vídeo de la operación encubierta para desmantelar Deathlock.

Cuatro minutos. Cajas volcadas. Gritos. Disparos. Una granada cegadora. Más cajas volcadas. Disparos.

\- El tipo del sombrero, ¿quién lo ha entrenado?

\- Oficialmente nadie. Antes de la operación solo teníamos su nombre y rango en la banda.

Morrison rebobinó la imagen, Reyes sonrió, su amigo no le defraudaba. La detuvo justo antes de los tres disparos efectuados por el pistolero, justo antes de tener tres agentes de Overwatch muertos.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

\- Me alegra que sigas teniendo buena vista.

\- Me alegra que sigas siendo mayor que yo.

\- Pon exactamente una décima de segundo después.

Hubo un instante de silencio. La pantalla estaba roja. Un destello había cegado la cámara.

\- ¿Un láser?

\- ¿Para un revolver? No, y ya lo he comprobado, no hay láser. Ni es un error de vídeo. Justo después del destello rojo hay tres disparos casi simultáneos. Las balas coinciden.

\- Nuestros agentes no están tan juntos.

Reyes se mordió un “tus agentes” porque ese era un tema espinoso que no quería tratar, no en ese momento.

\- No parece importarle.

Otro silencio. Morrison revisó el vídeo otra vez. Y otra. Reyes no podía culparle, había hecho lo mismo.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Jesse McCree. O eso dice.

\- Eso habrá que verlo, ¿dónde esta ahora? ¿Lo ha retenido el FBI en la prisión local?

Reyes sonrió ámpliamente, pocos habrían encontrado tranquilizadora su sonrisa.

\- Te lo estoy llevando.

* * *

Gabriel Reyes se consideraba un hombre honesto.

No sincero. Honesto. Había una gran diferencia por lo que a él concernía. Sabía por qué hacía las cosas, sabía cuales eras sus méritos y sus defectos. Podía mentir, y manipular, pero sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no se vendía a sí mismo sus historias. Si había que hacer algo inmoral, se hacía, pero no cubriría de cuentos esa realidad.

Por un lado eso le ayudaba a mantener la cabeza despejada. Por otro lado reconocer sus propias miserias no era agradable. Todo el mundo justifica sus actos, ser honesto con uno mismo lo hace difícil.

En ese momento estaba funcionando a base de café después de apenas cuatro horas de sueño en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas así que su juicio no estaba en su mejor momento, pero tendría que valer, porque aún tenía cosas de las que ocuparse en aquella comisaría de pueblo.

Según el plan tendría que haberse ido en el transporte hacía cuatro horas, en lugar de eso había enviado al resto del equipo por delante de regreso al cuartel general de Overwatch y solicitado un segundo transporte. Pero claro, los planes eran esa cosa que uno se tiraba haciendo semanas y estallaban en cuatro minutos. Pero de lo perdido saca lo que puedas.

Lo que tenía en la sala de interrogatorios era lo que pensaba sacar.

Y lo que tenía allí era un asesino, un traficante, un ladrón, un delincuente, uno de esos individuos que hacían fortuna en un mundo que aún se recuperaba de la Crisis Omnic. Reyes conocía el modelo, era como si los fabricaran en cadena, un cliché humano. Leer el informe había sido un déjà vu.

Ni un dato de la infancia, lo normal. La guerra había dejado 30 millones de huérfanos, infraestructuras en ruinas, territorios prácticamente independizados de sus países originales, miles de bases de datos borradas. La información mas antigua era una multa de desorden público en Nuevo México y estaba marcada como “fuente poco fiable”.

Después de aquello todo era un desfile de antecedentes a nombre de Jesse McCree. Si ese era su verdadero nombre Reyes era la reina del cuplé. Las acusaciones eran una interminable lista de delitos menores salpicada, a medida que pasaban los años, de delitos más graves. Pertenencia a banda armada, Deathlock, una banda de moteros ya desaparecida y resucitada para la ocasión por el listillo y otros malnacidos.

Eventualmente Deathlock se había convertido en un problema. Un problema que traficaba con armas, vendiendo alta tecnología bélica que movía en los EEUU y que había llegado a manos de gente mucho más peligrosa que la propia Deathlock.

Aquellas armas habían matado gente. Gente importante. Y agentes de Overwatch. Así que el comandante Morrison había decidido quitarse los guantes de seda. Si las fuerzas locales no podían parar a aquellos desgraciados entonces lo harían ellos, por mucho que lloriqueasen sobre jurisdicciones.

\- ¿Comandante Reyes?

Hablando de la carcoma, por ahi asoma. Gabriel levantó la vista del engrudo negro que apenas podía llamarse café. Ya se había librado de los agentes de FBI dándoles a los demás detenidos, tardarían en darse cuenta de que les faltaba uno y cuando lo hicieran ya estaría lejos. Morrison se ocuparía de darles vaselina para que dejasen de molestar, aun tenía que nacer el que pudiera resistirse a los encantos del boyscout.

La policía local estaba siendo bastante deferente, le querían lejos y él les quería lejos a ellos.

\- ¿Sí?

\- El capitán quiere saber si nos llevamos al chico o qué pasa con él.

\- Yo me ocupo, agente.

Reyes terminó el café y el agente se apresuró a llevarse la taza y quitarse de enmedio, no era que les hubiese intimidado conscientemente, pero después de la misión no había estado de buen humor. La operación encubierta había sido... un desastre. Oh, habían desmantelado Deathlock, la banda tardaría en asomar la cabeza, si es que se atrevía a hacerlo, tenían las armas y datos de los proveedores, muchos miembros estaban esposados y uno de los líderes, Jesse McCree estaba allí mismo, bajo custodia de Overwatch. Un éxito (y una mierda).

Honestidad. Su maldición. Gabriel Reyes sabía contar, y el número de heridos, por no hablar de los tres muertos en las filas de Overwatch eran una vergüenza, un desastre, y uno de los líderes, Elizabeth Ashe, había escapado y desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Se suponía que Deathlock eran bandoleros, nada más que unos miserables bandoleros que se creían Billy el Niño, con más suerte que habilidad.

Se habían equivocado. Alguien (él mismo, porque él tenía que haber prestado maldita atención, se suponía que era los ojos en la nuca de Morrison) había fallado al asumir las capacidades del enemigo... o de un enemigo en concreto.

Porque el anacrónico estereotipo de rebelde sin causa que tenía en la sala de interrogatorios les había estropeado del día siendo demasiado bueno amargando días ajenos.

Y ahora Gabriel Reyes iba a amargarle el día a él, la justicia siempre llega (pero era venganza, y no poca vergüenza por su lamentable fallo de previsión, que iba a cargar en el detenido, y por supuesto estaba el egoísmo).

Mierda.

Lo fácil era seguir el protocolo. El interrogatorio estándar ya había tenido lugar. El agente encargado había salido con un encogimiento de hombros, Jesse McCree había escupido, maldecido, insultado en inglés, español y jerga incomprensible al oficial y después se había cerrado en banda. Predecible. No importaba, el sistema judicial lidiaría con él, iría a prisión provisional hasta el juicio, allí el abogado del estado lloraría todos los “pero mi cliente” que pudiera y santas pascuas, lo que decidiera el juez.

Ya no era asunto suyo, pero quería hacerlo asunto suyo.

Entró en la sala de interrogatorio y el prisionero dio un respingo, mirando a su alrededor, desorientado, antes de centrarse en él con una mueca de odio. Como un animal rabioso.

Debía haberse quedado traspuesto, algo lógico después de casi 30 horas encerrado en una habitación de cemento sin ventanas, con apenas dos salidas acompañado para ir al baño y un emparedado como única comida.

Aquello era claramente una violación de sus derechos pero, ¿a quién le importaba? (seguramente al abogado, que lo usaría para desestimar cualquier posible atisbo de confesión).

Jesse McCree estaba cubierto de polvo, grasa y sangre seca, que había fluido libremente de su nariz y boca y de un feo corte en la cabeza (no había recibido atención médica, pero claro, nadie había llamado a un abogado) y parecía en su conjunto un coyote atropellado. Había algo desgarbado en él (porque no debe tener ni 18 años, joder, esa pelusa que tiene en la cara no llega a barba), con los músculos tensos sobre un cuerpo larguirucho.

\- A menos que traigas una birra puedes volver a tu pocilga, no pienso hablar con ningún policía.- Tiene sangre entre los dientes, acentuando ese aire de animal gruñendo.

\- Perfecto, porque no soy policía.

\- El puto Overwatch son policías con esteroides, ¿qué cojones importa?

Reyes miró de arriba a abajo al detenido. Realmente era el equipamiento completo, chaqueta de cuero negro llena de cremalleras y chapas, ¿le había arrancado la manga solo para enseñar el tatuaje de la banda? pantalón vaquero desgastado y demasiado grande (nadie había enseñado al mocoso a cogerse el bajo de los pantalones, claro que no) y... jesucristo, espolones en forma de puño americano en las botas. Vestía como un fantoche (como un adolescente, se visten así si no hay ningún adulto que les mire con reprobación). Y el revolver, ¿quién en su sano juicio disparaba con un revolver en pleno 2060?

\- Saca una foto, capullo, no voy a chupártela para salir de aquí.

Reyes no se molestó en responder, la actitud era esperada. En realidad estaba decepcionado, había esperado ver algo más en persona. Algo que le explicara como había podido cagarla tanto el FBI al darle el informe y porqué él mismo no había visto nada más, algo que señalara en el exterior la habilidad que había conseguido matar a tres agentes veteranos de Overwatch y cubrir la huida de Elizabeth Ashe y su guardaespaldas omnic. ¿Qué era el resplandor rojo?

Jesse McCree en persona aparentaba ser exactamente lo que traslucía el informe, un criminal (un crío, un adolescente) nacido en un estado que había sido devastado por la guerra y cuyo vacío de poder había sido ocupado por bandas durante años. Un superviviente, un oportunista.

Pero en los cuatro escasos minutos que había durado la redada, Gabriel Reyes había visto un despliegue de improvisación, reacción rápida y puntería asombrosos. Había estudiado el vídeo una y otra vez, preguntándose de donde había salido aquel tipo. Cómo había metido tres balas en 0’3 segundos en las tres cabezas de los agentes de Overwatch que ahora volvían a la base en bolsas de plástico.

Había agentes de Overwatch a los que tenía que gritar en arameo para que reaccionasen con la mitad de inventiva y aprovechasen el entorno como había hecho aquel motero de la Ruta 66, con las habilidades que Gabriel buscaba en los agentes de Blackwatch.

\- Me duele en culo de estar en esta puta silla... ¿tienes un cigarro?

\- A donde vas no te van a dar cigarrillos.

\- Y una polla, en la cárcel siempre hay cigarrillos.

\- No en las de máxima seguridad.

Y al fin la cara del cretino sobrado de cojones dio paso a la duda. Gabriel Reyes olió la sangre en el agua, sonrió y se puso cómodo en la otra silla, con la mesa entre ellos. Iba a mentir, a decir medias verdades, a ocultar información, a pasarse los derechos de un menor de edad por el forro de los cojones e iba a hacerlo porque quería descubrir si podía fabricar un agente de Blackwatch con aquel diamante en bruto.

\- Porque no tengas duda alguna de que vas a acabar en una cárcel de máxima seguridad.

Pero era mentira, porque era rarísimo que un menor de edad fuese a esas cárceles.

\- Y allí no va a estar ninguno de tus amigos para cubrirte el culo, porque ellos no son líderes de una banda terrorista.

\- ¡No somos terroris..!

\- ¡Has vendido armas a terroristas, estúpido gilipollas!.- Reyes golpeó la mesa.

El crío se puso rojo y empezó a farfullar excusas de no saber nada sobre eso, ¿y lo peor? Seguramente era verdad. De todas formas Reyes había vuelto a mentir, que McCree era el líder de Deathlock seguía siendo algo a probar en un tribunal.

\- Con esos antecedentes el juez te va a apilar perpetuas, McCree, no vas a volver a ver la luz del sol. Has matado a tres agentes de Overwatch, no tienes la menor idea de lo mal que vas a caer a los guardias, olvídate de tener un respiro lo que te queda de vida.

Un abogado con media neurona usaría la legítima defensa, incluso contra agentes armados, porque, claro, era una redada, había mil excusas, no sabía que eran realmente agentes de Overwatch, además dispararon ellos primero, mi cliente solo defendía su propia vida, tuvo pánico... la brutalidad policial no era ningún secreto y Overwatch estaba extralimitando sus funciones...

Pero eso lo sabía Reyes, no McCree, oh no, el mocoso estaba bañándose en su propio sudor, si antes olía mal ahora apestaba, incluso habían empezado a correr lágrimas por sus mejillas, dejando líneas limpias entre la suciedad. Seguramente había esperado una cárcel local, seguramente contaba incluso con un valeroso rescate por parte de su fugada amiga. Pero nada de eso sería posible en una cárcel de máxima seguridad.

Ahora llegaría la predecible negociación, McCree empezaría a largar sobre hacer un trato, contar donde se reunían, qué escondrijos tenían...

El mocoso escupió con la misma puntería con que disparaba, un lapo sanguinolento directo a la muñeca desnuda de Reyes, el objetivo más cercano con piel al descubierto. El veterano de la Guerra Omnic se frotó la muñeca contra el pantalón con parsimonia en tanto Jesse McCree profería una retahíla de insultos referentes a una posible ancestría porcina y la profesión de su madre. Je, le empezaba a caer bien. Con dos cojones, gilipollas, pero con dos cojones.

Se levantó, haciendo que McCree se encogiera, conocía la violencia policial, perfecto. Lo agarró por detrás del cuello (que pequeño, aun tiene que crecer, es un crío, joder) y apretó, hablándole a la oreja, sintiendo como el otro se estremecía, temblando. Gabriel Reyes era grande, y lo sabía, había sido ya grande antes del tratamiento que le había convertido en un supersoldado y cualquiera podía deducir el daño que podía hacer un hombre de su envergadura.

\- Voy a escoltarte directamente a la prisión de máxima seguridad, donde ni siquiera hará falta registrarte, te meteré en un agujero de aislamiento y les diré que te den comida una vez al día, y luego tirarán la llave, y NADIE sabrá donde estás ni quien eres.

Roto. El chico se sacudió en su agarre, sin poner ahogar un sollozo. Reyes se obligó a pensar en los tres agentes muertos, y en los otros muertos que podían cargarle ahora que tenían su arma, Dios sabía que había otras bandas que habían pagado con sangre cruzarse en los negocios de Deathlock (pero no civiles, la banda se había mantenido alejada de los civiles).

\- O puedes cumplir la pena trabajando para mi.

Los sollozos se acallaron con dificultad y el chico le miró con unos inmensos ojos marrones, parecía un ciervo asustado delante los faros del coche.

\- ¿Qué...?

Reyes esperó a que el chico se sorbiera los mocos antes de soltarle y sentarse en la mesa.

\- Sabes trabajar con un equipo, y sobre todo sabes matar. Sé útil para mi y te mantendré lejos de la cárcel.

\- ¿Reclutarme en Overwatch?.- Le quedaba suspicacia, eso estaba bien.

\- ¿Me parezco en algo al Comandante de Overwatch? No, algo... diferente, una subdivisión. Trabajo o un agujero, ¿qué va a ser?

\- Trabajo...

\- ¿Mmmh? No te oigo. Supongo que al agujero, la humedad te va encantar después de tantos años de secano...

\- ¡Trabajo!

Listo. Una sarta de mentiras e intimidación y listo. Reyes sacó la llave magnética de las esposas, el mocoso apenas movió las manos tras soltarle, seguramente las tenía dormidas.

\- Si intentas cualquier cosa rara, o te pasas de listo irás directo al agujero.

El chico asintió. Bueno, eso no iba a ser suficiente. Reyes le levantó de la silla agarrándole de la pechera y le alzó en el aire, acercándole a su cara.

\- A partir de ahora es señor, si señor.

\- ¡Vale, vale! ¡Si, señor!

Le soltó y el chico calló al suelo, las piernas no le sostenían, si era por miedo o por estar adormecidas por las horas sentado, no se sabía, quizá un poco de ambas. McCree se recogió y empezó a incorporarse, tembloroso como un cervatillo recién nacido.

\- Además no tengo que recordarte lo fácil que sería para mi dispararte y decir que te resististe y trataste de quitarme el arma, ¿verdad? Vamos.

\- Cabrón.- Masculló entre dientes.

\- Ingrato.

Reyes llamó al transporte y confirmó hora de salida. Tenía mucho papeleo que hacer, o más bien muchos papeles que hacer desaparecer. Llevarse a un detenido sin informar de ello (secuestro, se llamaba secuestro) requería eliminar muchos datos, aunque por suerte solo serían los de la propia operación de Overwatch, los informes sobre un tal Jesse McCree podían perderse con facilidad, un motero que desaparecía tras una operación, como Elizabeth Ashe, un fugitivo más en los EEUU.

Al salir no se molestó en mirar a su espalda, el chico le seguía, sabía perfectamente que dispararle ahora era una opción, seguía pasando a menudo en muchas partes. Sueltas al detenido, gritas bien alto que te está atacando y le disparas a quemarropa.

No pensaba hacerlo. Pero eso el chico no lo sabía. Nadie le detuvo mientras salían de la comisaría, los agentes supondrían que estaba haciendo “cosas de Overwatch” en las que no podían interferir. El policía ni siquiera pestañeó cuando subieron al coche patrulla y le dijo que le llevara al helipuerto. Las autoridades le querían lejos y cuanto antes mejor.

\- ¿Tienes un cigarr...?

Lo acalló con una mirada asesina. Al mocoso se le pasaba demasiado rápido el miedo.

Subió a la plataforma del transporte aéreo, ya lo había retenido demasiado.

El ingrato por supuesto no sabía ni ponerse el cinturón de seguridad del asiento del transporte. Reyes se frotó el entrecejo con desesperación hasta que, harto de verle intentar encajar los amarres a la fuerza se los quitó de las manos y los enganchó el mismo.

Alguien menos atento, menos preparado, con menos experiencia, habría bajado la guardia, y el plan de McCree de quitarle la pistola y dispararle allí mismo, y seguramente hacerse con el transporte y huir habría funcionado a la perfección. Pero la mano de Reyes se cerró como un cepo sobre la de McCree, apretándo los dedos con brutalidad a apenas milímetros de la culata. Buen plan, muy listo.

\- Buen intento, ingrato.- Y golpeó la cabeza de McCree con la suya, haciéndole rebotar contra la pared.

El chico gimoteó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, aquello había tenido que doler. Reyes le ignoró, fue a un compartimento y sacó una botella de agua y unas barras energéticas, ya habría tiempo para la disciplina más adelante. Los dejó al lado del chico y entró en la cabina del piloto, tenía que hacer una llamada.

Jack Morrison respondió al primer toque, apareciendo en la pantalla con su traje de oficial militar en vez del uniforme de Overwatch. Ah, claro, seguramente se estaba preparando para el funeral.

\- No volviste con los demás.

\- Tenía algo de lo que ocuparme.

\- Explícamelo.

\- ¿Con palabras sencillas?

* * *

Morrison no estaba contento, pero se le pasaría. Sus protestas de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, y lo que era peor, el suyo, para entrenar a un delincuente analfabeto cuando podía elegir soldados entrenados en cualquier ejército del mundo eran poco más de obligatorias por su posición.

Reyes no necesitaba más soldados entrenados, de eso tenía toneladas. Blackwatch necesitaba ese algo más que había hecho que Overwatch ganara una guerra que todos creían perdida, ese algo más que hacía a cada miembro un espécimen único, con habilidades por encima de la media.

Quizá iba a dedicar un tiempo que no tenía a aquel proyecto, pero si podía convertir al chico (niño soldado, ahora tengo mi propio niño soldado, menudo héroe) en un agente de Blackwatch, uno a su medida, valdría la pena cada hora y comida gastada.

Reyes volvió a la zona de pasajeros, donde McCree había dado buena cuenta de la comida y del agua. Estaba cruzado de brazos y trataba inútilmente de evitar quedarse dormido, dando cabezadas.

El chico necesitaba urgentemente una alimentación adecuada, una ducha y 24 horas de sueño.

\- ¿A donde vamos?

Reyes se cruzó de brazos y esperó. La disciplina iba a ser fundamental si quería que el pequeño experimento funcionase.

-... señor.- Masculló finalmente, como si le costara sacárselo de la garganta.

\- A la base de Overwatch en Suiza. Allí comprobaremos si puedo sacar algo útil de ti.

El chico apretó los brazos, nervioso, enfadado.

\- Creía que me llevaba allí porque soy útil.

\- Creo que serás útil, podría equivocarme, igual solo sirves como carne de presidio.

Por un instante lo vio, un brillo, el iris del chico era marrón claro, estaba seguro de ello. Ahora lo había visto de un rojo intenso, apenas un instante, un escalofrío, una carga eléctrica en el aire, un golpe de calor. Está seguro, un súbito aro de rojo brillante.

Y tan pronto como vino se fue. Los ojos de Jesse McCree estaban cerrados, el chico finalmente dormido. Reyes se sentó delante, quedaban cuatro horas de vuelo, si el ingrato las dormía todas, tanto mejor. Habría tiempo de averiguar qué era esa cosa roja, ese destello, quizá biotecnología robada. El oficial médico lo averiguaría.

A Morrison le daría un ataque cuando viera que le llevaba un menor de edad (es un niño soldado, eso es lo que es) al que a fin de cuentas había secuestrado bajo engaños. Y Ana, a Ana no le iba a gustar un pelo.

Sacó su tablet y por un momento se quedó mirando su propio reflejo, los años pasaban lentos para los héroes de la guerra Omnic. Un héroe...

\- Será para bien... seguía esperándole la prisión, o una vida de delincuencia, ¿quién más iba a darle una oportunidad?

Así que le pondré a trabajar para mi. Pistola en mano. Sin más opciones.

La honestidad era una mierda. E igual no era tan honesto como creía.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:** Como rareza este fanfic no tiene romance ni pairing, voy a centrarme más en el crecimiento de McCree y sus dificultades. Aunque tengo pensado que, seguramente, haga un segundo fanfic ambientado en el regreso de Overwatch, que sí que tendría romance. 

Un saludo y espero que este fanfic guste a los lectores. :)


	2. Soldadito de Plomo

****CAPÍTULO 2. SOLDADITO DE PLOMO** **

\- ¿A eso le llamas correr? Otra vuelta.

Jesse quería mandar a la mierda al cabronazo pero apenas pudo emitir un jadeo silbante. Le ardían los pulmones y estaba maldiciendo cada cigarrillo fumado desde los 12 años. En la pista de atletismo no había nadie más, los reclutas habían terminado hacía un buen rato, solo quedaban Jesse y su torturador.

Gabriel Reyes, su oficial al mando. El tipo intimidaba solo con existir, los reclutas e incluso los demás agentes dejaban un amplio cerco a su alrededor, y muchos le admiraban y hablaban sin parar de lo increíble que era trabajar con un héroe de la Crisis Omnic, uno de los miembros originales de Overwatch. Jesse no había tenido tanto miedo de alguien desde que había huido de casa a la carrera, sin mirar atrás.

Estaba totalmente fuera de su elemento. Jamás había tenido horarios o disciplina y de pronto todo eran órdenes, alarmas y normas por todas partes, por no hablar de la horrible tobillera de seguimiento, odiaba aquella cosa con toda su alma, era una correa, era imposible evadirse de su condición de prisionero con aquella cosa horrible. Y la fuente de autoridad, Gabriel Reyes, era prácticamente omnipresente.

Odiaba a aquel tipo. Le había reclutado, pero cada día que pasaba Jesse se daba cuenta de que había cambiado una prisión por otra. Aunque no cambiaría de opinión desde luego, la amenaza de Reyes había sido concisa, si no se ponía al servicio de Blackwatch entonces le mandaría a la prisión de máxima seguridad, donde no duraría ni un año. Reyes había sido muy claro al respecto, y McCree no dudaba de que cumpliría la amenaza.

\- Obedece y supera la evaluación, no tengo tiempo para pesos muertos.- Le había dicho.

No estaba del todo mal, tenía tres comidas al día, una habitación propia con un colchón decente. Y podía salir de la habitación a vagabundear por ahí cuando no tenía entrenamiento, que era... ¿casi nunca? Los demás reclutas le dejaban espacio, o más bien le evitaban y fingían que no existía, no les gustaba, pero ellos tampoco le gustaban a él, eran todos de lo mejorcito de sus academias y no les gustaba el novato.

No podía más, tenía flato, le faltaba el aire, estaba sudando como no había sudado en su vida, ¡¡y había vivido a caballo entre Nuevo México y Arizona!!

\- ¡¿Es que no puedes ni seguir una línea?! Por el amor de dios.- Reyes dió dos palmadas.- ¡Para, descanso!

En cuanto oyó el furioso gruñido, Jesse se dejó caer a cuatro patas al suelo, intentando recuperar el aliento. Maldijo entre dientes al bastardo torturador y no debería haberlo hecho sin fijarse en que dicho bastardo se había acercado y le había oído, recibió una colleja que le despejó la nuca y una botella de agua cayó a su lado.

\- Bebe, eres lento como el caballo del malo, no necesito que también te deshidrates.

Llevaba dos meses en aquella base y Jesse no recordaba como era vivir sin agujetas. Cogió la botella y le dio un trago, corto, porque la última vez que había bebido a tragos casi había vomitado.

\- No puedo creer que sigas sin llegar a la marca. ¿A qué te dedicabas todo el día, a fumar y beber?

\- Y follar.

Recibió una colleja que casi le hizo zumbar los oídos y atragantarse con el agua.

\- En tu estado físico si te saco a una misión será como sacar un pollo sin cabeza.

Jesse gritó, estaba furioso, estaba harto, su ojo derecho empezó a tener un conocido tic, se puso en pie con los puños apretados, echando los hombros hacia atrás con la cabeza alta, todo desafío.

\- ¡Joder, jefe, llevo aquí toda la puta mañana, la gente se cansa, puto monstruo!

PLAF. Lo siguiente que Jesse supo es que estaba tumbado en el suelo de cuerpo entero, que no tenía aliento y que el mundo giraba de forma muy extraña. Reyes le había levantado del suelo con una llave y le había girado en el aire de cuerpo entero como si no pesara nada.

Reyes hizo una pistola con los dedos y la puso entre sus ojos.

\- Bang. Estas muerto. Que pena que al enemigo se la sude que no tengas aguante.

Al menos no era la pistola de verdad. Otros reclutas decían que el comandante solo bromeaba con sus amenazas de dispararles en las rodillas si ganduleaban pero McCree no estaba tan seguro de ello. No, el hombre que le había sacado de la ruta 66 solo porque sabía matar era un hombre capaz de matar a quién pusiera en peligro sus objetivos. Por lo menos él no quería ponerlo a prueba.

En cuanto logró volver a respirar se incorporó e hizo el ademán de seguir corriendo, hasta que notó una mano en el hombro, reteniéndole.

\- No, es suficiente por hoy. Ve a las duchas. Dentro de dos horas te quiero en las pruebas de tiro con los demás.- Dijo Reyes, le soltó y se marchó sin una palabra más.

Jesse se quedó un momento, temblando, esperando a que el comandante cerrara la puerta tras de sí antes de enseñarle el dedo corazón y cagarse en él. Algún día saldría de allí, algún día el cabrón se confiaría, saldrían en una misión y tendría un arma cargada. Y _Deadeye_ estaría listo, podía notarlo en el fondo de su cabeza, en la leve palpitación en el ojo deseando salir, como la cola de una cascabel.

_Mataremos a este hijo de puta._

* * *

\- Sabes que no va a conseguirlo, ¿verdad?

Gabriel levantó la vista del informe que tenía entre manos para mirar a su interlocutor.

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Pones en duda mis excelentes aptitudes como instructor?

\- Gabe...- Jack le bajó los pies de encima de su mesa y giró la pantalla del ordenador, donde se reprodujo una recolección de imágenes de seguridad con Jesse haciendo peinetas a la espalda de Gabriel.

\- ¿Jaaack? ¿No se suponía que ser el comandante de Overwatch implicaba muchiiiiisimo trabajo y ya no tenías tiempo para estar con tu mejor amigo?

\- Lo ha hecho Echo, y ya la he reprendido por ello.

\- Hipócrita.

\- Culpable, ¿y bien?

Gabriel se encogió de hombros y volvió a poner los pies sobre la mesa, si el boyscout tenía un despacho el doble de grande que el suyo y una mesa igualmente enorme podía soportar que él se pusiese cómodo para sus reuniones de puesta en común.

\- Nadie dijo que fuera a ser fácil, no ha salido precisamente de la academia militar.

\- Me pediste tiempo para este... proyecto tuyo.

\- Un año, lo recuerdo, fue una buena monserga, estuviste inspirado.

\- Gracias, ¿y los resultados? - Esta vez la chanza estaba teñida de irritación, Gabriel se cruzó de brazos, la amistosa charla entre amigos estaba pasando rápidamente a la dinámica de rangos y cada día que pasaba le molestaba más y más.

Había sido el líder durante la Crisis Omnic, había sudado y sangrado por la causa, pero una vez ganadas las batallas le habían dado el mando a Morrison, la comandancia total de Overwatch, y la verdad es que era mejor así. Gabriel sabía que las reuniones de política y las campañas publicitarias no eran lo suyo. Había periodistas que seguían con la mandíbula en su sitio solo porque Jack era la diplomacia hecha ser humano.

Pero a veces (cada vez más) era muy irritante recibir órdenes de alguien que había respondido a las suyas.

\- Tiene potencial, pensé que darías mas cancha al chico...

\- El “chico” es un asesino.- Jack alzó una mano pidiendo tiempo.- Estoy a favor de toda medida de reinserción pero esto no es un correccional.

\- Overwatch no, pero Blackwatch es lo que yo quiero que sea.

Cada vez más conversaciones entre amigos se transformaban en un tira y afloja de poder.

\- Gabe, el chico es peligroso, un enemigo, y lo has metido en nuestra base. ¿Cómo sabes que no te apuñalará por la espalda en cuanto tenga ocasión?

\- Si tan peligroso es razón de más para convertirlo en nuestro agente. Ya hemos hablado de esto, no necesito más consejos ni trabas por tu parte.

Jack mantuvo el ceño fruncido, pero Gabriel sabía que había ganado aquel toma y daca y se permitió una amplia sonrisa, las pequeñas victorias seguían siendo victorias. Además no le preocupaba la evaluación, no importaba cuan duro quisiera parecer Jack, porque, ¿que iban a hacer si McCree no superaba algún punto del examen? Le habían sacado del sistema, a efectos legales un fugitivo llamado Jesse McCree seguía huido en algún lugar, no podían sencillamente devolvérselo a la policía con un “ops, lo siento, me llevé a vuestro detenido”. De pronto se imaginó conduciendo por la ruta 66 y dejando al chico en una curva de la carretera, como un perro abandonado, “lo siento chico, el hotel no permite coyotes”.

Jack le mandó a paseo cuando le dio el ataque de risa, así que marchó a seguir supervisando en entrenamiento. Al llegar tomó una silla y se puso cómodo, McCree ya estaba allí, esa era una práctica a la que nunca llegaba tarde. En la galería de tiro el chico brillaba. Eso había que admitirlo.

Al principio el cambio de arma se había notado y resentido, McCree había tardado en hacerse al uso de otras pistolas, al parecer su única arma a lo largo de su vida había sido su revolver de seis tiros. Arma que había pedido continuamente a la menor ocasión. En un par de semanas de habituarse a otro armamento el chico había dejado claro a los demás reclutas porqué Reyes le había traído del desierto.

Daba igual el objetivo que le pusieras delante, el programa de entrenamiento les ponía objetivos aleatorios, muñeca derecha, cabeza, cintura, rótula izquierda… McCree daba el pleno, tenía el ojo y tenía el temple. De hecho era el único lugar en que manifestaba temple, como si aquel fuera su ejercicio zen.

Tenía defectos por supuesto, su pose era siempre exagerada, imitando a los pistoleros del cine, perdiendo un tiempo innecesario en hacer su numerito de John Wayne. Gabriel no sabía de donde había sacado aquel pañuelo rojo al cuello la tercera semana, ni el cinturón ancho la quinta, pero temía que el chico fuese añadiendo adornos antirreglamentarios mes a mes.

Pleno. Otra vez. Algunos agentes habían parado sus propios turnos para mirar a McCree pulverizar los records de sus compañeros sin sudar. A los demás reclutas no les gustaba en absoluto el chico, quizá odio de clase, quizá envidia por las clases particulares que le daba Reyes y esporádicamente Amari, pero los agentes oficiales empezaban a hablar del “cachorro del comandante Reyes”.

Era culpa de Ana, por supuesto, ella lo había llamado así por primera vez. Aunque no lo había hecho de buen humor. Las palabras exactas habían sido, “no puedes tratarlo como a un cachorro que has recogido de la calle, no es un perro”.

La francotiradora había llegado la enfermería mientras hacían el primer reconocimiento a McCree, con curiosidad. Era la segunda al mando de Morrison, y había acudido en nombre de este a supervisar la introducción del chico en las instalaciones, el comandante se había negado en redondo a tener nada más que ver con aquello.

La primera impresión había sido… curiosa.

“¡UOW! De haber sabido que aquí había mujeres tan hermosas me habría alistado por mi propio pie.”

Reyes había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo para unir la imagen de McCree mascullando y resistiéndose a que le sacaran sangre a toda costa con la del chico que había sonreído de oreja a oreja y guiñado un ojo a Ana Amari mientras fingía que le daba igual el enfermero que, por fin, podía buscarle la vena.

El examen médico debería haber sido algo rutinario pero McCree había decidido hacer todo lo más difícil posible, solo llevaban un día en las instalaciones, día que Reyes había aprovechado para meterlo en una ducha hasta que la piel del chico había salido solo morena y no gris, una visita rápida al médico había arreglado las heridas y rasguños, nada de gravedad. Pero en cuanto el chico había tenido el estómago lleno había decidido que el examen médico le parecía demasiado intrusivo y no parar de removerse en el sitio, buscando los límites de la paciencia de Reyes, otra vez.

Al menos hasta que había aparecido la objetivamente guapa capitana. Ana había calado a Jesse al vuelo y sonreido al supuesto galan y su forzado acento de caballero del sur.

“¿No vas a presentarme a tu encantador de serpientes?

* * *

\- Ana Amari, el ingrato. El ingrato, Ana Amari, capitán Amari para ti.

\- El nombre es McCree, señorita, para servirla.- Y tuvo la audacia de simular un saludo con una inexistente ala de sombrero.

\- Encantada, Jesse. Gabriel, ¿unas palabras?

El enfermero les miró marchar con angustia, en tanto se apresuraba a tomar las muestras antes de que la momentánea paz pasara. Reyes y Amari salieron al exterior a tener su charla.

\- Jack me dijo que habías reclutado a uno de los miembros de Deathlock, ¿ahora reclutamos niños?

\- El niño coquetea con bastante tino.

La veterana egipcia le fulminó con la mirada enfatizada por el ankh tatuado y Reyes cerró la boca, Amari era tan peligrosa como hermosa, y la gente que pensaba que ser madre la había dulcificado era idiota, Ana siempre había sido dulce. Y era tan peligrosa como el primer día.

\- No me gusta, Gabriel, y no es solo porque la confianza es fundamental en un equipo. Luchamos una guerra para que no muriese más gente, para que no tuviesen que luchar los niños.

\- Los niños han tenido que luchar de todos modos, ¿qué querías que hiciera con él? ¿dejarlo en la ruta 66? ¿O dejarlo en manos de los federales para que completara su formación en la cárcel? En 20 años tendríamos que vernos las caras con el OTRA VEZ, y sería más difícil.

Ana entrecerró los ojos y meditó unos minutos, si algo tenía era paciencia y reflexión.

\- Digamos que compro, ¿porqué piensas que es tan peligroso? ¿qué lo hace diferente de los demás forajidos a los has mandado a prisión de una patada en el culo?

Si algo le gustaba a Ana Amari era la puntería, un tiro, un muerto, sin miserias, sin lamentos y sin crueldad innecesaria. Un toque de misterio con el destello rojo y tendría a la francotiradora de su parte.

\- ¿No te lo ha dicho Jackie? Tres tiros, tres díanas.

\- Un pistolero, suena interesante pero...

\- Perfecto, porque...

\- PERO.- Ana se ajustó la boina.- Si solo sabe matar lo quiero fuera, Reyes, no necesitamos simples asesinos

\- Eso no lo decides tú.- Empezaba a estar harto de que pensaran que podían darle órdenes y criticar sus decisiones.- Si supera la evaluación será de Blackwatch.

\- O sea que será tuyo. No puedes tratarlo como a un cachorro que has recogido de la calle, no es un perro.

\- No necesito perros, de eso hay demasiado.

No pensaba hablar más, dejó a su amiga en el pasillo y volvió a entrar en la enfermería, dando un portazo que hizo saltar a las dos personas presentes. McCree miró por encima de su hombro hacía la puerta con aire esperanzado.

\- ¿La capitana guapa va a volver?

\- Está ocupada.- El enfermero le entregó los resultados iniciales, los análisis tardarían unos minutos.- Aquí pone que no tienes cyberimplantes.

\- Este cuerpo es 100% fabricado al modo tradicional, jefe, certificado sureño de calidad.

No era un señor, ni un capitán, pero jefe no era un mal comienzo. Ahora tenía un problema, McCree no tenía cyberimplantes, no tenía tecnología en el cuerpo que explicara aquellos dos destellos, porque si bien ahora Reyes podía pensar que la imagen de vídeo podía estar corrupta pese a todo, él mismo había visto aquel cambio de color del iris del chico en el transporte, ¿qué demonios era esa cosa?

Ya lo averiguaría, tenía tiempo, Jack le había dado un año. Y pensaba aprovechar cada día, incluyendo ese. Cogió el bote de vitaminas que le había dejado el enfermero y se lo tiró, por suerte el chico lo agarró al vuelo, con esos reflejos podrían avanzar rápido.

\- Vamos.

Llevó al chico a su habitación, aquella base no tenía barracones si no habitaciones individuales, las ventajas de ser la base principal, el mejor presupuesto. Por el camino recogieron el uniforme y los utensilios básicos, Reyes fue pasándoselos mientras le recitaba la normativa. Horarios, limpieza, cuidado y mantenimiento de su propia ropa, equipo reglamentario… llegaron a la habitación, abrió con la tarjeta magnética y le entregó la llave.

\- Pon tu propio código, solo yo, el comandante Morrisón y la capitán Amari podrán entrar en él. Esta será tu habitación, si la conviertes en una pocilga te…

\- Si, si, si, todo limpio y ordenado…

Reyes se inclinó a la altura del chico y le clavó un dedo sobre el esternón.

\- Te pondré a hacer flexiones, como ahora mismo, al suelo, que sean 20.

* * *

Jesse recargó, disparó, recargó de nuevo y disparó. Su objetivo eran siluetas, pero sabía bien a quien estaba disparando. Aunque ese alguien estuviese realmente a su espalda.

Echaba de menos su revolver, sentir cada bala en el tambor, esperando su turno. El arma compraba la libertad, esa era la primera lección. Su padre había sido un sucio bastardo, un capullo maltratador que había descargado en su esposa y su hijo todas y cada una de sus frustraciones.

La Crisis Omnic no había llegado a su casa con guerra y muerte si no con miseria y pobreza. Las fabricas habían sido destruidas por las máquinas, los territorios aislados de las grandes ciudades habían perdido contacto con el exterior, el control estatal había desaparecido, cada cual había cuidado su propio culo. La granja podría haber sido un refugio feliz, apartado del conflicto, si su padre no hubiera sido un patético perdedor.

“La maldición me saltó, porque era un buen chico, ¿eres tú un buen chico, Jesse? ¿No estarás maldito, verdad?”

Y le había tirado cascos de cerveza vacíos, a ver si los esquivaba. Jesse juraba que era un buen chico, que no sabía de qué hablaba su padre. La violencia, los insultos, se reducían cuando su madre regresaba de trabajar en la gasolinera, pero solo porque su padre encontraba otro objetivo para sus miserias.

Su madre bebía en ocasiones, el alcohol no la volvía violenta como a su padre, pero la soltaba la lengua. Y entonces Jesse le preguntaba de qué hablaba su padre, qué era la maldición.

“Era tu abuelo, Jesse, tu abuelo tenía un demonio dentro, un demonio que vivía en sus ojos, y pasaba de padres a hijos por la sangre maldita de los pistoleros, pero saltó a tu padre, seguro que también te saltará a tí”.

Con el tiempo Jesse empezó a pensar que su padre estaba furioso porque el demonio le había saltado, que era eso lo que le enfadaba realmente. Y la primera vez que cogió el revolver que su padre escondía en la caja del granero comprendió algo más, su padre tenía miedo de él. Su padre temía que el demonio no se hubiese saltado a Jesse.

Y un día Jesse puso balas en el revolver, llorando, aterrado, mientras oía a su padre dar una paliza a su madre, arrastrándola por el pelo desde la cocina. Sus manos temblaban, no sabía disparar.

_YO GUIARÉ TU MANO._

Su padre había tenido razón al temerle.


	3. El cachorro

****CAPÍTULO 3. El cachorro** **

Tres meses. Jesse miró el calendario de la tablet personal, estaba capada por supuesto, el acceso a internet estaba limitado, no podía usar redes sociales, y sabía perfectamente que cualquier cosa que hiciera con ella pasaría a conocimiento de Reyes.

La base se le estaba echando encima, las paredes le sofocaban, el aire filtrado era estanco, aire muerto. Los días se parecían demasiado unos a otros, levantarse a las seis, atletismo y gimnasio, comer, prácticas de armamento y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, cenar.

Los pocos ratos libres Jesse había vagabundeado por la base. Su tobillera emitía una parpadeante luz roja cuando entraba en un espacio restringido. Ya había puesto a prueba el tiempo de respuesta que tenía al entrar en aquellas zonas, zonas cuyas puertas estaban cerradas, pero la clásica táctica de esperar a que entrase alguien para colarse había funcionado, o engañar a cualquiera que pasara por allí. Reyes había puesto fin a aquello de forma tajante después de la última vez.

Un tipo grande, tuerto, Reindhardt o algo así, había caído como un novato cuando le había dicho que Reyes le había encargado llevarle un inventario de la armería y que había perdido la tarjeta magnética, y claro, Reyes se pondría hecho una furia si se retrasaba más. El agente de Overwatch le había abierto la puerta con una gran sonrisa y un cabeceo de comprensión.

Treinta segundos después Reyes había llegado a la carrera desde donde fuera que estuviese en ese momento. Buen tiempo de respuesta, aunque seguramente el saber que estaba metido en una habitación llena de armas, como rifles, subfusiles e incluso bazookas, habría tenido algo que ver. Le había sacado de allí y le había llevado al tatami de artes marciales. Le había presentado como sparring para las prácticas de llaves y proyecciones. Jesse había pasado la tarde siendo lanzado al suelo de maneras que ni había imaginado.

La mirada furibunda que el gigante de acento alemán le había dedicado cuando se habían cruzado por la base unos días después le hacía sospechar que Reyes había dado su opinión al tipo sobre creerse los lastimosos discursos del primer desconocido que viese. Jesse había dado media vuelta y salido corriendo, no quería averiguar si un tipo como aquel era rencoroso.

No había hecho muchos amigos. Mas bien ninguno. Los reclutas le detestaban, sobre todo después de haberles desplumado a las cartas, había tenido un par de peleas con ellos, cosas que en Deadlock habían sido discusiones sin importancia, pero allí tenían la mecha más corta o quizá era él quien estaba fuera de lugar. El delincuente, el bandolero, el que llevaba un tatuaje del enemigo a la vista de todos.

Pensaba que la capitana Ana Amari podía haber sido una amiga…

Ana Amari había sido amable. Pasaba de vez en cuando por la galería de tiro y le daba alguna indicación, no le importaba que lo hiciera, era guapa, simpática, tenía ese aire de profesora paciente. Le hubiera gustado poder estar bajo su autoridad y no la de Reyes. Ana aceptaba sus coqueteos con una sonrisa y siempre tenía un buen consejo que compartir.

Hasta que esa mañana había aparecido una niña por la base, una chiquilla totalmente fuera de lugar en aquel sitio.

* * *

Jesse miró caer las gotas de sangre con desinterés, no era la primera vez que esperaba en el banco de la pared de la sala de entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. Le estaba goteando la nariz por una patada de otro recluta, pero como no era grave le tocaba esperar sentado a que terminara la clase.

“Al menos puedes mirar, presta atención” Había dicho el instructor, un tipo que, a diferencia de otros instructores, disimulaba un poco el desprecio por el novato que no tenía técnica alguna. Reyes solía ayudarle a suplir esas carencias con sus clases particulares pero esa semana estaba fuera, una misión o algo confidencial. Mejor, eso significaba algo de tiempo libre e irse a dormir sin caer en coma de puro agotamiento.

Entre los golpes y los gritos del entrenador aquello era insoportable, le dolía la cabeza. Otra gota de sangre cayó hasta el suelo.

\- Estas sangrando, toma.

Hubiera mandado al güano automáticamente a cualquier recluta pero la voz era de una chica joven. Jesse levantó la vista sorprendido, era una niña. De piel morena y pelo oscuro cortado a media melena, con unos enormes ojos color café. Debía tener, ¿once años? ¿menos? Llevaba un vestido amarillo con vuelo, parecía un girasol.

Le tendía un pañuelo.

Jesse no sabía que hacer. ¡Era una niña! ¡Ahí en medio! La chiquilla arrugó la naricilla graciosamente y le tendió el pañuelo con insistencia.

\- La nariz, que te sangra, límpiate.

\- Oh… ¡Ah!.- Jesse aceptó el pañuelo y se cubrió la nariz, ella seguía mirándole con curiosidad.- Gracias, dulce señorita.

\- Hablas gracioso, ¿por qué llevas ese sombrero?

Aaaah, el sombrero, Jesse había conseguido muchas cosas saqueando taquillas ajenas, era increíble lo que se podía encontrar en los vestuarios, sobre todo las taquillas del fondo, pero el sombrero lo había conseguido colándose en el almacén del encargado de vestuario, donde estaban los uniformes. No era su viejo sombrero de Deadlock, pero el estilo era similar.

\- Porque soy un vaquero, señorita, el más famoso del oeste.

La chica se echó a reir. Jesse sonrió. Hacía… hacía mucho tiempo que nadie era agradable con él de forma totalmente gratuita.

\- Los vaqueros no existen, tonto.

\- ¡En absoluto! Aun quedamos algunos, los últimos jinetes del lejano oeste, cabalgando hacia el atardecer.

Si hubiese tenido su armónica hubiese hecho aún mejor la interpretación. Desde que tenía memoria había querido ser el hombre sin nombre los westerns de antaño, había encontrado una colección digitalizada en unos discos duros viejos, no sabía si habían pertenecido a la familia paterna o materna. Los había visto una y otra vez, todas las películas de John Ford, Howard Hawks, Fred Zinnemann, aunque sus favoritas eran los spaghetti western de Sergio Leone.

\- Es la primera vez que la veo por aquí, forastera.

\- No soy forastera, tu eres el que nunca he visto por aquí.- La chica se sentó a su lado, ciertamente nadie parecía alarmado por su presencia.- ¿Quién eres, cuándo has entrado en Overwatch? Yo soy Fareeha.

\- Yo soy…

\- ¡Fareeha Amari!

La capitana Amari apareció dando zancadas y Jesse se quedó rígido, al igual que la pequeña Fareeha, ambos reconocían al primer toque el tono de voz de un adulto descontento, nombre completo y… ¿Amari? ¡Era la hija de la capitana! El parecido era evidente, no sabía como podía no haberse dado cuenta.

\- Fareeha, te he dicho que no vagabundees.

\- No pasa nada, capitana, está conmigo…

Jesse se quedó callado en el instante en que Amari se dio cuenta de con quien estaba su hija. Primero alarmada, luego enfadada. Estaba furiosa… con él. No le dijo una palabra, fue glaciar. Tomó a su hija del brazo y se la llevó entre protestas, abroncándola por irse si haber terminado sus tareas. Las miró marchar, paralizado, con el corazón encogido.

Jesse McCree no tenía ninguna dificultad para comprender la situación. “No te acerques a ese chico, no es buena compañía” les decían a sus hijos los mismos que compraban a Deadlock mercancía robada a precio de ganga. Trataré contigo, pero no dejaré nada que ame a tu alcance. Beberemos juntos, reiremos, pero quiero que salgas de mi pueblo lo antes posible. Me gustas Jesse, ha sido una noche magnífica, pero no me des la mano en público ni me saludes.

Ana Amari no era su amiga. Y él era un idiota.

* * *

Jesse se levantó de la cama, hoy tocaba mantenimiento de armas, montarían y desmontarían distintos tipos de armamento, así como práctica de carga de munición en el menor tiempo posible. Luego pasarían a prácticas de cobertura. Luego cena. Luego Jesse miraría las mismas paredes que llevaba semanas recorriendo y se iría a dormir.

Apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas. El dolor físico distraía del que sentía por dentro. Él no había elegido estar allí, le habían obligado, no tenían derecho a despreciarle, no tenían derecho a encerrarle y luego odiarle por rondar por allí.

_Necesito el cielo. Necesito correr. Necesito cazar._

Empezó a dar tirones de la horrible tobillera. No importaba cuan inútil fuera intentarlo. Odiaba aquella cosa. La odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Tiró y tiró hasta dejarse el tobillo rojo y con morados, arañó hasta hacerse daño en los dedos.

Se hubiera arrancado el pie con los dientes de haber podido. Sus ojos ardían. Notaba a _Deadeye_ cada día mas inquieto, rondado en su cabeza, tan atrapado como él. Eran animales enjaulados.

_MUERDE._

* * *

Cinco meses. Gabriel echó un vistazo al calendario colgado en su pared, un horror de Mr.Wonderfull de colores pastes y mensajes positivos para cada mes, con dibujitos de corazones y dulces sonrientes. Jack le regalaba uno y cada año y Gabriel lo colgaba en la zona más visible de su despacho. El contraste con el resto de la decoración, con el icono de Blackwatch y los tonos gris oscuro era horrendo.

En justa correspondencia cada año Gabriel regalaba a Jack el calendario de hombres sexys en kilt, que igualmente era orgullosamente colgado... o lo había sido hasta que Jack había sido ascendido a Comandante de Overwatch y el calendario había sido “poco profesional” y relegado a las dependencias privadas.

La tradición había comenzado en el SEP, cuando habían sobrevivido al procedimiento que otros no habían soportado. Habían sobrevivido para ver otro año, y el calendario había simbolizado eso.

Marca cada día soldado, marca cada día. Muchos compañeros no habían sobrevivido al programa SEP, otros habían caído en la Crisis Omnic, no habían podido ver la organización que él y Morrison habían levantado con el sudor de sus frentes, la gran Overwatch y su rama secreta, Blackwatch.

Alguno le preguntaría que pensaba que iba a pasar al ver al más joven recluta de la organización en su despacho, otra vez.

\- Dios, dame paciencia porque si me das fuerza lo mato.

Miró por encima de sus dedos entrelazados a Jesse McCree entrando por la puerta a zancadas. Seguía teniendo el aire desgarbado de adolescente, pero los cinco meses de comidas equilibradas y ejercicio constante estaban dando consistencia a su cuerpo. Incluso había estirado un par de centímetros y por fin llevaba los pantalones sin remangar. Y había añadido un sombrero de vaquero a su colección de rarezas en el vestir.

En ese momento McCree llevaba un feo morado en el lado derecho de la mandíbula y un aparatoso vendaje en la nariz. Al parecer la relativa paz de los primeros meses había sido solo McCree afianzando los pies.

El chico buscaba pelea y la encontraba.

Gabriel suponía que aquello era el estilo Deadlock, la clásica actitud de los pandilleros, midiéndose entre ellos para decidir quien era el líder. McCree había sido un jefe en Deadlock, estaba claro que estaba intentando subir en el escalafón de la única forma que sabía.

En Blackwatch no le iba a servir y desde luego no se iba a tolerar.

\- Otra pelea... dos en realidad y la última no la has ganado.

\- Bueno, el tipo era grande, jefe.

McCree había acabado en la enfermería, donde la jovencísima Angela Ziegler estaba de visita, después de pelearse con otro recluta por solo dios sabía qué. Nuevamente la bocaza de McCree le había metido en problemas aunque seguramente ni siquiera sabía porqué.

Gabriel sí que lo sabía, Ziegler no había reaccionado bien al coqueteo del chico, que seguramente había perdido el culo al ver que una joven de su edad iba a atenderle. Gabe podía suponer sin dificultad la frustración de la futura doctora por no ser tomada en serio, la “chica rubia”. Teniendo en cuenta que sus técnicas de ligar salían directamente de guiones de westerns podía imaginar el desastre.

Así que al salir, Torbjörn, que era como un tío para la futura doctora y lo había oído todo, le había metido un directo a la cara, casi le había roto la nariz. Al menos había estado ya junto a la enfermería.

\- El tipo grande apenas pasa de mi cintura, McCree.

El chico se limitó a bufar y removerse en el sitio. Seguramente se sentía humillado, ¿rechazado por una chica y derrotado por un viejo tapón? El mejor día de su vida.

\- Te dije que esto era una prueba, ingrato, una oportunidad ¿tan pronto quieres tirarla por la borda?

No le gustaba usar la baza de la prisión, pero cielos, castigarle con más ejercicio era inútil, y no podía quitarle privilegios porque no tenía ninguno... oh oh...

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Como había podido ser tan imbécil.

El palo y la zanahoria. No había dado nada a McCree excepto el chantaje de no ir a prisión. El chico se subía por las paredes porque no tenía ningún aliciente directo excepto su odio.

No había esperado que McCree estuviese agradecido, ingrato le llamaba. Jack había dicho que Blackwatch no era un correccional, pero… ¿por qué no? Era una subdivisión que hacía el trabajo sucio, necesitaba soldados especiales, agentes que supieran como de oscuro podía ser el mundo, ¿por qué no usarlo de correccional? Podía sacar mucho de McCree pero también quería ayudarlo. La pregunta era cómo.

\- No creen que puedas conseguirlo, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Morrison, los reclutas, los buenos chicos de Overwatch, creen que estoy perdiendo el tiempo, que cuando llegue el día de la evaluación fracasarás.

\- ¿Y qué?.- McCree metió las manos en los bolsillos, era bueno jugando al poker, pero no tanto como para engañar a Gabriel Reyes.

\- Que me dejarás por idiota. Todos dicen que estoy perdiendo el tiempo, que cada hora que me quedo contigo entrenándote es una hora desperdiciada.

Reyes se puso en pie, se acercó al chico y se apoyó en el borde de su mesa, inclinándose para poder mirarle a los ojos, aquellos ojos tan furiosos, demasiado para un chico tan joven.

\- Eres mi apuesta, chico, sé que estás cabreado pero eres mi apuesta, mi caballo ganador, y estoy apostando contra mucha gente.

McCree se removió, no parecía saber como reaccionar, inquieto. Pareció pensar un rato, sin mirar a Reyes a la cara, con mirada huidiza, casi avergonzado. Bien, era el buen camino.

\- Quedan siete meses, ingrato, llegará la evaluación, la pasarás y yo podré pasar la mano por la cara a todos los que dijeron que no podría sacar nada de tí.

\- Dijiste que si no era útil me mandarías a prisión, que te importaba una mierda.- McCree apretaba los puños dentro del pantalón, tenso, furioso.- Que te daba igual.

\- ¿Y a tí te da igual? Porque parece que empieza a darte igual.

Reyes tomó aire, era el momento de la zanahoria, podía hacerlo mejor.

\- Voy a ampliar tu permiso de zona a todas las zonas comunes de esparcimiento, tendrás acceso a todo excepto las zonas de alta seguridad, igual que los agentes. También podrás hacer solicitudes de material en el almacén, esas solicitudes pasarán primero por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Qué?... pero...

\- Ya llevas aquí cinco meses. Voy a ponerte a prueba, demuestra que no eres un maldito ingrato. Si lo desaprovechas no dejaré que llegues a la evaluación, no me avergonzarás mas, ¿estamos?

\- Uh... si, si, jefe.

Había esperado algo mejor, McCree parecía estar en guardia, como si pensase que era una trampa. Era desconfiado hasta el extremo, aquello iba a costar muchísimo. Le mandó marchar y se quedó pensando en la oscuridad, suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cabeza, tenía que pasarse la maquinilla... Tenía que dedicar mas tiempo al chico.

Su cachorro... era su maldito cachorro.

* * *

Estaba confuso.

Avergonzarle. Reyes apostaba por él. A Reyes le importaba que superase aquello. A Reyes le importaba.

Jesse se giró en la cama, no podía dormir, estaba demasiado nervioso. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. _Deadeye_ le permitía ver mejor con poca luz, la penumbra era suficiente para ver todos los detalles.

Reyes QUERÍA que superase la evaluación, le IMPORTABA lo que hacía. Aquello le gustaba. Le hacía sentir… bien. Lo que era raro porque siempre había pensado que lo mejor era ir por libre y no deber nada a nadie.

Si fracasaba y le daban la patada en el culo, si le mandaban a la prisión de máxima seguridad, toda la gente le olvidaría. Nadie le iría a ver, nadie le echaría de menos. El comandante Morrison, la capitana Ana Amari… aquella gente ni pestañearía, continuarían con sus vidas y olvidarían para siempre a Jesse McCree, un chico pasajero, nadie. Gabriel Reyes se cabrearía, Reyes le recordaría. Reyes quería que siguiese allí.

_Quiere un arma. Quiere que cacemos para él. Quiere un perro de presa._

Reyes le consideraba útil. Lo suficiente como para estar todo el rato encima de él. Como para echarle la bronca. Como para preguntar como avanzaba. Estaba apostando por él. Nadie había esperado nunca nada de él.

_Quiere que matemos por él._

\- Me vale.

No hablaba solo.

* * *

 ** **Nota de la Autora:**** No siento ninguna animadversión por Morrison o Ana Amari, de hecho me gustan mucho, pero en esta interpretación (cualquier otra también me gusta) de momento no tratan lo suficiente con McCree como para interesarse mucho por él por encima de sus propias responsabilidades.

Igualmente mi interpretación de Reyes no busca ser negativa, sus faltas no son maldad si no torpeza.


	4. Siete Balas (Primera Parte)

****Capítulo 4.** ** ****Siete Balas (Primera Parte)** **

No se trataba de ganar. Lo que quería era dar un aliciente a Jesse.

Una competición siempre ayudaba a que los agentes novatos no se sintiesen inquietos cuando no estaban de misión. Jack era el que las organizaba con ayuda de Torbjörn, un torneo a mediados de verano, con su premio y todo. La gente se animaba mucho y ayudaba a “estrechar lazos y crear camaradería”, solo participaban los agentes recién llegados, era casi una segunda bienvenida.

Las reglas eran sencillas, un único participante, un escenario de combate; diez agentes veteranos de Overwatch, con un máximo de tres años en el cuerpo; una cuenta atrás y la misión, recuperar la bandera. Los jueces eran Jack Morrison, Ana Amari, Torbjörn, Reinhardt y él mismo.

En realidad la competición era entre los propios novatos porque casi nunca se conseguía la bandera. Medían cuanto tiempo aguantaban sin ser eliminados, a cuantos metros se quedaban de la bandera, cuantos enemigos eliminaban, y se hacía una media.

Técnicamente no se podía apostar. Realmente apostaban siempre. El año anterior Morrison había ganado la apuesta dándolo todo por Tracer, la piloto británica que acababa de unirse a la organización. Su joya de la corona. Para todos los chistes sobre cachorros que se hacían a su costa nadie parecía decir nada sobre la vena paternal que el comandante tenía por la piloto, que probaría un prototipo de nave en los próximos meses.

\- Apuesto a que gana Jesse.

Jack le había mirado como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza e incluso había fingido buscar el botón de alarma debajo de la mesa.

\- Lo digo en serio.

\- ¿Estamos hablando del mismo hombre? ¿Jesse McCree? ¿Jesse _llevo un sombrero de vaquero antirreglamentario_ McCree?

\- Mientras no baje sus puntuaciones le dejo llevarlo.

\- No creo que estés siendo objetivo.

Lo que le faltaba por oir. Objetivo. Quien fue a hablar.

Tres días antes habían estado viendo juntos una película, como en los viejos tiempos, en chandal, riéndose, les encantaban las películas malas, serie Z de la peor calaña, y Jackie conseguía las peores, Tiburón Ninja 2: La venganza, había mejorado a su predecesora.

Pero en cuanto se ponían el uniforme Jack Morrison se ponía de nuevo el palo en el culo. Jodido boyscout.

\- Apuesto por Jesse, y si pierdo es mi problema.

\- No puede participar, es para agentes nóveles de Overwatch.

\- ¡Chorradas!.- Ahora si se estaba cabreando de verdad.

\- No es un agente, los demás presentarán quejas, va contra las normas, dirán que hay tongo o...

\- Si tan seguro pareces de que no ganará, ¿qué te importa?

Silencio. Bien, ahora a presionar.

\- Si Jesse pierde, iré a esa reunión de la OTAN, sonreiré y charlaré amistosamente.

Jack mantuvo una petrea expresión, pero sus pupilas se dilataron. Ah, si, a punto de caramelo. Iba a seguir hablando cuando el rubio se adelantó.

\- Y darás tu aprobación a la entrada de Winston como agente de Overwatch.

Cabrón manipulador. Gabriel entrecerró los ojos, no le gustaba el gorila, no le importaba lo inteligente que fuera, o precisamente era por eso que no le gustaba. El bicho había aterrizado en la base de Gibraltar huyendo del desastre de la Base Lunar... joder, tenían gorilas con inteligencia humana en la Base Lunar, todo aquel plan había sido una basura desde el principio.

Técnicamente Morrison no necesitaba su aprobación, no era eso lo que pedía, si quería al mono como agente de Overwatch lo haría sin problemas, para algo era el comandante. Lo que quería era que Gabriel le estrechase la mano en la fiesta de felicitación, le diese la bienvenida y no fuese “un culo duro”.

Bueno, los agentes de Overwatch estaban repartidos en muchas bases alrededor del mundo, siempre podía evitar al bicho.

\- Muy bien. Ahora mis condiciones.

\- Puedes soñar.

\- Gracias.- Alzó un dedo.- En primer lugar no iré a esa reunión a aguantar a los simpáticos inoperantes y en segundo lugar aprobarás la operación de Cape Town.

\- ¡Esa operación es un desastre diplomático!

\- Solo si me pillan.

\- No es equivalente a que aceptes de una vez la presencia de Winston en Overwatch, de ninguna manera.

\- Entonces déjame enviar un agente, solo para ver e informar. Que vaya Lacroix.

Morrison extendió la mano. Una promesa entre caballeros.

* * *

La cuestión no era solo ganar aquella apuesta. Gabriel miró a Jesse rodar y disparar, repitiendo la maniobra de esquiva y disparo hasta que le salió más fluida, sin pensárselo. Quería poner a prueba a Jesse, ver si tenía que preocuparse de verdad por la evaluación.

No estaba seguro de que Jesse ganara. La competición era para agentes novatos, los reclutas no iniciados no participaban. Pero si Jesse lo hacía lo suficientemente bien aún podría pasárselo a Jack por la cara.

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡Ven aquí, Eastwood!

\- ¿Qué pasa, jefe?

No le iba a sacar un señor ni a tiros, estaba claro.

\- Es la competición de verano, participan los agentes novatos de Overwatch, una simulación de combate con escenario, estas apuntado.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?

Una parte fundamental de enfrentarse a un enemigo o conocer a un aliado era saber qué era lo que esa persona quería, sus debilidades. Jesse estaba juntando objeto a objeto su imagen de llanero solitario, y Gabriel denegaba sus absurdas peticiones al almacén.

\- Pediré que te traigan esas espuelas que querías.

El chico se frotó los cuatro pelos que tenía en la barbilla.

\- Pero ha dicho agentes.

\- Ya lo he hablado con Morrison, está hecho. He apostado por ti contra él.

\- ¿No es él quien está al mando? ¿No se cabreará conmigo?

\- Preocúpate de que YO no me cabree contigo, él manda en Overwatch, tú estarás en Blackwatch. Así que vas a ganar.

Jesse asintió e hizo el numerito de dar vueltas al revolver de pruebas, al fin le había dejado usarlo, antes de enfundarlo limpiamente.

\- Puede contar conmigo, jefe. - Dijo con la amplia sonrisa de suficiencia de un adolescente que no sabe lo que es la muerte.

* * *

Jesse McCree estaba aterrorizado.

Le sudaban las manos, sentía el corazón retumbar en su pecho, iba a vomitar. Igual si vomitaba podía librarse de aquello, pero si eso pasaba igual Reyes pensaba que no valía para el trabajo. Tenía que ganar, tenía que ganar, estaba allí por ser útil y ahora tenía que probar su utilidad.

No PODÍA permitirse decepcionar a Reyes.

Recargó las balas, pero le temblaban las manos. No podía permitirse eso. No ahora. No podía fallar. Reyes había apostado por él… contra Jack Morrison.

Nunca había tratado con el comandante, pero le había visto por la base. El tipo era igual que en los posters que había visto por ahí, ni gota de idealización, un super soldado rubio con una planta capaz de hacer girar la cabeza a cualquiera, dudaba que existiese hombre heterosexual o mujer lo suficientemente lesbiana como para decir, no, no me acostaría con Jack Morrison. Y encima era un héroe.

Se suponía que Gabriel Reyes también era un héroe, Jesse había buscado y encontrado los posters y anuncios de alistamiento de la época de la Crisis Omnic, Reyes salía en ellos como comandante… pero ya no era el comandante. No sabía que había pasado allí pero estaba claro que había una historia.

Metió las balas en el tambor y se preparó de nuevo para disparar. Eran balas de práctica, no tenían prácticamente penetración, pero era mucho mejor que disparar nada y que una calculadora decidiera el disparo. Era casi como tener su viejo revolver.

Si, era casi igual. Podía hacerlo. Podía imaginar que estaba de vuelta en la Ruta 66, que estaban dando caza a unos rivales, que Ashe estaba cubriendo una venta mientras él iba solo a repartir la justicia de los bandoleros. Nadie se metía en el territorio de Deadlock.

Disparar. Seis Tiros. Cargar. Disparar. Seis Tiros. Cargar. Podía hacerlo. Se puso a silbar mientras disparaba. Casi podía sentir el viento seco de las llanuras.

Era Jesse McCree _, Deadeye_ , iba a ganar.

* * *

No era malos agentes, seguramente estaban por encima de la media de sus respectivas unidades de origen pero Reyes estaba acostumbrado a otra cosa. La Élite de Overwatch era algo muy diferente, cada uno con su particular ventaja, los soldados estándar no podían compararse.

Tratamientos genéticos de mejora, entrenamiento de élite, biotecnología, mecánica, inteligencia, reflejos, cada uno tenía un campo en que era insuperable o un algo especial que le hacía único.

Ana Amari allí presente, la primera en llegar, se sentó a su lado. La francotiradora tenía una visión impresionante, nadie lo hacía mejor, era una leyenda. No estaba seguro de que Jesse comprendiera realmente la suerte que tenía de que la capitana le dedicara algo de su tiempo para enseñarle a mejorar su puntería o agarre del arma. Gabriel era un tirador de distancias más cortas, sus pistolas hacían daño, penetración, no le iban las sutilezas.

\- He oído que has apostado por tu cachorro, me gusta.

\- Deberías apostar tu también, también podrías anotarte el mérito.

Tras el cristal podían ver, situado a unos metros por debajo, el campo de entrenamiento en abierto, habían puesto obstáculos con cajas de diferentes materiales, estorbos en forma de cadenas o simple basura, alguna trampa paralizante, torretas cortesía de Torbjörn. En ese momento el novato cayó ante una de ellas, demasiado concentrado en disparar a uno de agentes, que se había parapetado tras un contenedor de basura.

\- Es bueno, lo admito. - Ana abrió un refresco. - Pero me gusta ganar mis apuestas, y a tu cachorro aún le falta bastante tiempo en el fuego.

\- No importa, esto le vendrá bien, creo que le animó ver que confío en él.

\- Me gusta que hagas esto, Gabe.

\- ¿Pero…?

\- Sin peros.- Ana le pasó una lata.- De verdad, tenía mis dudas, pero creo que hacer esto te está haciendo bien, te veo mejor, con ánimos. Nunca lo hubiera dicho pero el ejercicio de la paternidad no se te da del todo mal.

Fue una suerte no haber dado un trago aún porque lo hubiera escupido y dejado todo perdido.

\- ¿Disculpa? No soy el padre de nadie.

\- Tonterías, ¿a quién más tiene el chico? Has decidido responder por él, pese a todas las dificultades.

Iba a vomitar. Oh dios, no, no, no. Dio un trago largo al refresco y se preguntó si Reinhardt compartiría con él una de sus cervezas. Lo dudaba, el alemán estaba un poco disgustado por la discusión a causa de Jesse, el maldito chico colándose en la armería… cielos.

Jack le miró con extrañeza, pero en seguida devolvió su atención al escenario de combate. Reinhardt y Torbjön hicieron lo mismo, Lacroix no había vuelto a Suiza para el evento, seguramente se había largado a estar con su flamante esposa, seguían en la dulce fase de la luna de miel.

Jesse entró en el escenario, estaba esperando a que la luz se pusiera verde para saltar desde la línea y comenzar, le había obligado a quitarse el sombrero para ponerle el casco de seguridad del equipamiento oficial de la práctica, la munición no letal seguía haciendo algo de daño al impactar. Cambiaba su peso de una pierna a otra, aparte de eso parecía decidido.

\- No me puedo creer que hayáis permitido esto. - Gruñó Torbjön. - Es un crío, ¿y si se hace una avería? Mis torretas están disparando balas de goma, ¿les bajo la intensidad?

Para ser quien había impactado la cara del crio en cuestión con un certero puñetazo por coquetear con Mercy como un idiota había que admitir que el ingeniero tenía su corazoncito.

\- Debe ser igual para todos. - Jack se cruzó de brazos, tajante. – Pero a la menor señal de que es demasiado para él, lo paramos.

\- Ese no era el trato.

\- Por el amor de dios, Gabe, es un crío. Mira, si lo paro por fuerza mayor no hay apuesta, y ya estoy siendo demasiado generoso.

Sonó la sirena de comienzo, la luz estaba verde. Gabriel se calló la réplica para vigilar a su caballo. Solo necesitaba que el chico aguantara el tiempo suficiente para que viesen que era bueno, ni siquiera tenía que ganar. Vamos, chico.

\- Gánate esas espuelas, muchacho.

Y Jesse saltó al ruedo, rodando y esquivando, buscando cobertura, se movía rápido, más que la media de los agentes, casi no se paraba. El revolver disparaba seis tiros con más velocidad que un parpadeo. Recargaba casi a la misma velocidad. Los veteranos estaban desprevenidos ante una situación de ataque casi constante.

No tenía que haberle dejado usar el maldito revolver. Recargar cada seis tiros era muy poco práctico. Aun así, el chico lo estaba haciendo bien, muy bien, se le veía incluso relajado.

\- ¡¡¡YEHAWWW!! ¡Allá voy!!

Gabriel se tapó la cara con la mano, dios, demasiado relajado. Maldito vaquero. El chico rodó tras una torreta, bien… y se la tiró encima a un veterano. Gabriel dió una palmada, improvisación, uso de los recursos al alcance. Bien.

\- ¡Mi torreta! ¡Muchacho del demonio!

Lo estaba haciendo bien, incluso si no ganaba la competición ya estaba yendo a por un buen resultado. Bien. Bien. Esquiva. Si. Bien. No. No. No, joder.

Jesse se estaba arriesgando demasiado, se le empezaba a notar que dudaba, rodaba más de la cuenta, evitaba lo que no debía, había dejado algunos enemigos a su espalda y aun tenía enemigos y trampas entre él y la bandera.

\- Tiene talento, pero no conoce sus límites.- Suspiró Amari.

Entre Jesse y la bandera había seis agentes que le habían avistado, pero a su espalda Jesse estaba siendo acorralado por otro, y no podía esquivarlo sin tener que ocuparse de otra torreta. Se había acabado, el chico no tenía tiempo, los veteranos le iban a eliminar si no acababa rápido con ellos y en aquella posición era imposible sin que uno de ellos le alcanzara.

Seis balas, siete enemigos, y una única ruta de disparo. Cuando eliminara al que tenía a su espalda, si es que lo había visto, perdería cobertura y los otros seis saldrían a su encuentro. No tenía tiempo de recargar, cuando lo hiciera le acribillarían. Si disparaba las cinco balas restantes, y no podría fallar ni una sola vez, necesitaba cinco tiros perfectos estando en movimiento contra agentes distribuidos en abanico a diferentes distancias, y seguiría teniendo un soldado que le dejaría fuera de juego.

\- No te fustigues, Gabe, lo ha hecho muy bien.- Jack sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro.- Te prometo que la reunión de la OTAN no será tan mala.

Entonces llegó, el dón de Jesse.

* * *

Estaba acorralado. Mierda. Mierda. Jesse miró por la esquina de los bidones de agua que le daban cobertura, un agente se acercaba con una pistola preparada, le daría en el casco o el peto, le dejaría un moratón y sonaría la sirena. Y todo se acabaría para él.

Reyes estaría decepcionado, se había equivocado, no era útil, le había hecho perder el tiempo. Y ni siquiera habría evaluación, le mandarían a la prisión de máxima seguridad. Y Morrison y los otros se reirían de él, del mocoso inútil.

No, no, no. No podía terminar así. El pistolero no cae sin luchar en la emboscada. Aún no era hora de cabalgar hacía el atardecer.

\- Abrochaos los cinturones...

Salió de su cobertura, disparó al agente que se había acercado por su espalda, justo en el centro del casco, se volvió, en pie, al descubierto, revolver en mano, mirando a los cinco agentes que ya le apuntaban con sus armas, incluso sonreían, ya le veían vencido.

Acabaría con aquellos cabrones. Esos tipos estaban entre él y la victoria. Los mataría. Cerró los ojos. Notó el viento silbando en sus oídos. Un grito, un coyote. El sol inclemente. La tensión en los ojos... los abrió y vio el mundo con una nitidez extrema.

Podía verlo, el aura alrededor del enemigo, el latido de sus corazones, los ojos paralizados en el instante antes de la muerte.

_ESTAMOS LISTOS_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy añadiendo algunos tags a la historia porque algunos capítulos son muy improvisados.  
> En general me gusta respetar (hasta cierto punto) los datos oficiales de las historias (fechas, actitud, sucesos), pero dado el caos que reina en el lore de Overwatch voy a tomarme muchas libertades.


	5. Siete Balas (Segunda Parte)

****Capítulo 5. Siete Balas** **

Seis disparos. Podría haber sido solo uno dada la velocidad a la que se habían sucedido, como si de un solo tiro hubiesen salido seis balas a la vez. Seis disparos, seis agentes llevándose las manos a la cabeza al sentir un impacto en el casco de protección. Seis bajas perfectas.

No había más agentes. McCree estaba solo.

Había ganado. En el palco todos miraban boquiabiertos.

\- ¡Es imposible!.- Morrison se puso en pie.- ¡No tiene balas suficientes!

No había contado mal. Todos habían contado las mismas balas. No podía ser. Gabriel estaba confuso pero exultante, averiguaría lo que había pasado, de momento McCree había ganado. Todo había valido la pena, el chico valía su peso en oro.

\- El agente Cabot no se mueve.

Amari no esperó a que los demás reaccionaran a sus palabras y solicitó atención médica en tanto salía corriendo hacia las escaleras. Gabriel miró por el ventanal, era cierto, los agentes se estaban quitando los cascos, un par de ellos estaban arrodillados junto al agente que estaba tirado en el suelo.

McCree estaba quieto de pie, bajando lentamente el brazo. Estaba temblando, parecía conmocionado. Algo había ido mal, horriblemente mal. Uno de los agentes se puso en pie, avanzó hacia el chico.

\- ¡¿Qué le has hecho, hijo de puta?!

Jesse echó a correr hacia la salida, tropezó, siguió corriendo, con las manos por delante, como si no viese bien o no calculase las distancias.

\- ¡Mierda!.- Gabriel salió por la puerta a toda velocidad, bajó al campo de pruebas pero Jesse ya estaba desaparecido, podía encontrarle por supuesto, el rastreador de la tobillera marcaba su posición.

Ana estaba examinando al agente Cabot, administrando primeros auxilios. El agente estaba inmóvil, Gabriel se acercó pero no intervino, solo estorbaría, Ana tenía excelentes conocimientos médicos pese a no ser su especialidad.

Athena le informó de la localización de McCree. Se sorprendió, el chico estaba en su dormitorio. Bien. Eso era bueno, no estaba intentando una desesperada huida ni había intentado atacar a nadie. Recluirse en su cuarto era una buena reacción. Bien, eso le daba tiempo de averiguar cuanto pudiera de lo ocurrido.

* * *

Jesse estaba atrincherado. Encogido bajo la cama, con las rodillas contra el pecho, en posición fetal, y los ojos fijos en la puerta, atento a la raya de luz para vislumbrar si alguien se paraba detrás.

Apretaba en sus manos el revolver.

Se había acabado. No le dejarían salir de allí después de lo que había hecho. Ya era bastante malo que hubiese matado a tres agentes de Overwatch en la redada, con Deadlock, ¿pero esto? ¿asesinar a otro agente durante una competición amistosa? ¿delante de los miembros más importantes de Overwatch?

La cabeza le dolía tanto. Era como un redoble de tambor en las sienes. No tenía que haber usado _Deadeye_ de aquella manera, no debería, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpido?

Le meterían en una celda. Tirarían la llave. Reyes sería el primero en agarrarle y tirarle en un agujero, una celda de aislamiento para siempre, hasta que se volviera loco o lograra matarse. No tenía a nadie. Estaba solo, nadie le ayudaría a librarse de aquello. Estaba rodeado de enemigos.

Empezó a llorar. Estaba TAN solo. No se atrevió a limpiarse los ojos, no quería perder de vista la puerta. Estaba atrapado, estaba en una prisión y acabaría con sus huesos en una aún peor.

Pasaban las horas y no llegaba nadie. Estaba agotado. Tenía hambre. Pero no se atrevía a moverse. No podía salir. Estaba en la oscuridad. Penumbra para él.

¡Había sido un accidente! No lo había pensado, no había pensado en lo que podía pasar. Nunca, nunca había acudido al _Deadeye_ con munición no letal... ¡nunca había usado munición no letal! Sabía que le faltaban balas, pero no lo había pensado, había actuado instintivamente. _Deadeye_ había acudido, siseando como una cascabel deslizándose hacia su presa.

Como había sido tan estúpido de pensar que podía utilizarlo como si pudiese ser inofensivo.

Idiota. Idiota. Era un asesino. Era un asesino, había matado a un hombre que no quería hacerle daño. Había matado a un compañero, a un futuro compañero. Monstruo. Era un monstruo. Había hecho muchas cosas malas, pero siempre había podido seguir adelante diciéndose que eran negocios, que se estaba defendiendo, pero eran excusas y lo sabía... esto era lo que hacía, mataba.

Estaba maldito. Tenía un demonio dentro y lo había usado. Lo había usado mal.

Llamaron a la puerta. Jesse apretó la pistola y aguantó la respiración. Sabía que era absurdo. Era evidente que sabían que estaba allí, la tobillera le delataría en cualquier lugar. Había vuelto a intentar arrancársela, pero nuevamente solo había conseguido rasparse la piel.

\- McCree, soy Reyes, voy a entrar.

Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió y Jesse entrecerró los ojos, momentáneamente cegado por la luz del exterior, pero podía ver las botas del comandante de Blackwatch.

\- ¿Qué demo...? ¿Jesse? Sé que estas aquí, no compliques las cosas.

No sonaba enfadado. Eso era extraño. Tenía que ser una trampa.

_Lo mataremos. Los mataremos._

No, no, no. Acalló la voz que no era una voz si no una emoción. Nunca había podido definirlo. Tragó saliva. La pistola casi se le escurrió de entre los dedos por el tembleque.

\- ¿Jesse? Joder... no me lo puedo creer, como estés ahí...

Reyes se agachó y miró debajo de la cama. Y Jesse le encañonó entre los ojos. Ambos se quedaron quietos, mirándose en silencio. Finalmente Reyes suspiró sonoramente y se puso mas cómodo, tumbándose de lado cuan largo era para mirarle.

\- No tienes balas, pistolero, deja eso a un lado.

No era como si eso pudiese detenerle. O sea, nunca había hecho un _Deadeye_ sin balas desde el principio, de hecho podía contar las ocasiones en que había hecho aquel horror de matar sin balas, dos... no, tres, porque lo había vuelto a hacer.

Pero bajó la pistola. Y se la puso bajo la barbilla. El otro abrió los ojos como platos.

\- No tienes balas.- Le repitió Reyes, pero parecía realmente preocupado pese a ello.

No sabía si podía matarse. O sea, _Deadeye_ no venía con manual de instrucciones pero... no, no podía, oh dios, no quería matar, no quería morir... sintió a _Deadeye_ como un animal encogido en su guarida, cansado, ¿herido?... no querían morir.

\- Lo siento.- Musitó, volvió a romper a llorar, le daba vergüenza pero no podía evitarlo.- Ha sido un accidente, lo juro, un accidente, no quería hacerlo...

\- Jesse, no has matado a nadie, ven aquí, sal de ahí... por favor.

¿No lo había matado? Pero... Bajo la pistola y se arrastró lentamente de debajo de la cama, Reyes se levantó y le ayudó a ponerse en pie, le sostuvo por los brazos, con suavidad, y le sentó en la cama mientras él trataba de controlar las lágrimas.

\- Pero, creí que...

\- El agente Cabot ha muerto, pero no lo has matado tu, ha sido una terrible casualidad, solo eso. ¿De acuerdo? No has hecho nada, las balas de impacto hicieron diana en los cascos de los demás, sin problemas, Cabot no tenía ningún impacto, ninguno en absoluto, no le diste, Jesse.

\- Pe... pe pero...

\- Sufrió una embolia.- Reyes le sostuvo la cara entre sus grandes manos, estaba de rodillas frente a él, le miró a los ojos, no estaba enfadado, estaba... parecía preocupado, preocupado por él. Nadie le había mirado así desde que había dejado de ser un niño. - No has hecho nada malo, Jesse, Cabot debía tener ese problema latente, ha sido mala suerte, una embolia, nada más.

Una embolia. No lo sabían. No había bala, ni orificio de entrada, ni herida. No sabían lo que había pasado. No sabían que podía matar sin balas, que tenía un demonio dentro. La tensión abandonó su cuerpo, temblaba, se sentía muy, muy débil.

\- Yo... pero yo...

\- Mandaré a alguien que te traiga algo de comer, y luego duerme un poco, sobre la cama y no debajo, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Jesse? ¿Me escuchas?

\- Si... si.

\- Bien, mañana tienes el día libre, vendré a ver como estás.- El comandante le revolvió el pelo.- Por lo que a mi respecta ganaste, chico, la competición se ha declarado nula por lo ocurrido pero da igual. Buen chico, mi campeón.

Parecía un sueño. Jesse asintió, era irreal, Reyes le sonrió y salió por la puerta. No lo sabían. Jesse se miró las palmas de las manos, abrió y cerro los dedos... no lo sabían. Tenía las manos manchadas de sangre... Cabot, era el agente Cabot, él lo había matado. Pero solo él lo sabía.

Reyes estaba contento. Había ganado para él. Era cuanto importaba.

* * *

La autopsia confirmó el diagnóstico médico inicial. Una embolia.

Cabot había sido un buen soldado, en la media de las fuerzas de a pie de Overwatch, alistado directamente desde el ejército de EEUU con un historial impecable. Su familia recibiría una carta de agradecimiento por los servicios prestados, una indemnización y el cuerpo intacto, cosa que no podían decir los caídos en combate. Lo que en realidad no era consuelo alguno.

Jack firmó la carta y suspiró. No era culpa de nadie.

Una lamentable casualidad. Una hemorragia, aneurisma intracraneal, no era algo tan raro como la gente podía pensar, aunque este hubiera sido particularmente brutal y rápido. Tanto mejor para Cabot, el médico había dicho que seguramente no había sido consciente de nada, un súbito desmayo y muerte en segundos.

Gabe había pasado por su oficina y le había comunicado que había hablado con McCree, el chico había estado razonablemente conmocionado. Aunque Jack hubiese preferido que su reacción hubiese sido acudir en ayuda del compañero o esperar allí en vez de salir huyendo.

No dudaba del talento del pequeño proyecto de Gabriel, el chico les había asombrado a todos en aquella prueba con su inventiva y puntería, aquellos disparos parecían casi magia. McCree era un pistolero asombroso, uno de esos prodigios que son uno entre un millón. Y Gabe parecía entusiasmado con él, era… era algo bueno.

Gabe, era su mejor amigo, y esporádicamente más que amigos, habían compartido tanto juntos, podían terminar las frases del otro, le dejaría vigilar su espalda en cualquier circunstancia. La única persona en la confiaba en igual medida era Ana Amari. Pero desde el fin de la Crisis Omnic, cuando Jack había recibido aquel ascenso a comandante… la relación se había enrarecido un poco.

No creía que fuesen celos, Gabe no era así, igual era la inquietud del soldado. Ahora que estaban en tiempo de paz, dentro de lo razonable, Gabe parecía ver enemigos en todas partes, lo que era bueno porque estaban preparados para toda incidencia, pero malo porque Gabe pensaba que podía usar Blackwatch como si fuese su ejército privado y se cabreaba cuando le ponían límites.

Como las misiones que quería hacer, ¿con qué justificación? ¿un rumor? ¿un grupo criminal del que debería hacerse cargo la fuerza policial local? Jack estudió los últimos informes.

Ana Amari llegó puntual a su tarea de llevarle algo de cenar porque había vuelto a olvidarse de la hora de ir a la cantina o pedir que le llevasen algo.

\- Un día intenso.

\- Mucho.- Amari entró con una bandeja, sopa de cebolla y huevos fritos , la cena de los campeones.- Cuando crees que lo has visto todo.

Amari se sentó con él en la mesa, a su lado en vez de enfrente, sabía que Jack odiaba su despacho, la mesa era demasiado grande, demasiado ancha, separándole de su interlocutor.

\- ¿Crees en el mal, Jack?

Curiosa forma de empezar una conversación. Jack dejó la cuchara en el plato.

\- Eso es un poco vago, ¿el mal como característica básica de una persona? No creo que nadie nazca malvado.

\- El mal como fuerza sobrenatural que influye en el mundo.

Vale. Aquello era raro. Sabía que Amari tenía sus supersticiones, el tatuaje del ojo de Horus en su rostro era para ella mucho más que estética, era su amuleto de protección permanente. Pero realmente no le había dado importancia, la gente llevaba cruces, rezaba a la Meca, había religiones nuevas que hablaban del Dios-Máquina… o simplemente evitaban cruzar bajo una escalera o viajar en ciertas fechas.

\- No, no creo en el mal. Empiezas a preocuparme, ¿a que se debe esta súbita preocupación filosófica?

\- Supongo que viste el vídeo de la redada de Deadlock, el que Reyes usó para enseñarnos porqué traía a su cachorro para introducirlo en Blackwatch.

\- Si… ¿esto es por el resplandor rojo?

Amari asintió y pidió a Athena que mostrara en pantalla la secuencia de imágenes del disparo de McCree en la competición del día presente. Aquello no era la tosca cámara de seguridad de un almacén, la imagen era nítida y desde varios ángulos. Y allí estaba, justo en el instante en que se producían los disparos, un resplandor rojo… en los ojos de McCree. Al acercar la imagen podía verse el iris, brillante, como si los ojos hubiesen sido súbitamente reemplazados por un led rojo.

\- He visto su ficha médica, no tiene cyberimplantes, ni manipulación genética. – De hecho Jack había sentido no poca lástima al leer el informe, no tenía vacunas, tenía deficiencias de alimentación y algunas cicatrices cuya antigüedad hablaba de una infancia muy desagradable.

\- Bien, entonces dime, ¿qué crees que es?

\- Podría ser tecnología que aún no se ha investigado, ¿nanobots? solo dios sabe lo que los Omniums crearon como arma y que aún no hemos desenterrado. O programas genéticos ilegales.

\- ¿Y nuestros médicos no lo han encontrado? Tenemos a los mejores expertos, y acceso a lo último en tecnología.

\- ¿Qué respuesta esperas de mí?

\- Ninguna. – Ana se señaló el ojo, o más bien su tatuaje. – Solo descartar lo lógico, lo razonable, hasta que quede lo imposible.

\- ¿Magia? No hablas en serio.

\- Hemos visto ese resplandor dos veces, Jack, las dos veces hemos perdido agentes, a nuestros soldados. Y ahora el chico hace diana en siete hombres con seis balas.

\- Cabot ha muerto a causa de una embolia, Ana, por casualidades como esta se han creado mitos absurdos y se ha condenado a gente inocente. – Jack no podía creer lo que oía, Amari siempre había sido la voz de la razón, el equilibrio, la sensatez. - No estarás pensando que McCree ha matado a Cabot con poderes mágicos.

\- Creo que McCree tiene un secreto, creo que la muerte de Cabot fue un accidente, pero el chico fue responsable de él.

\- No estoy seguro de si quieres hacerle un exorcismo o quemarle en una hoguera. – Jack apagó el ordenado, era suficiente por hoy. - Es un joven con mucho talento, reconozco que no me gusta su actitud y jamás le dejaría entrar en Overwatch, que se lo quede Gabe por lo que a mi respecta, pero no es… no tiene un “ojo mágico de la muerte”.

\- Quizá si, quizá no, hay muchas cosas en el mundo que no comprendemos. De todas formas solo quería que lo supieses.

La capitana recogió la bandeja y se levantó.

\- ¿Lo sabe, Gabe? ¿Se lo has dicho?

Ana detuvo sus pasos hacia la puerta y le miró con aire derrotado.

\- Se ha reído, no me extraña. ¿Le has visto? Está encantado con su cachorro, feliz, no le culpo por ignorar los peros. De todas formas tendré un ojo puesto en McCree, como instructora.

Jack asintió, pensativo y la capitana se marchó a paso ligero, seguramente tenía aún muchas cosas que hacer, su hija Fareeha volvería a Canadá en agosto para pasar las vacaciones de verano con su padre.

Jack Morrison se marchó a su apartamento adyacente y se preparó para acostarse, no quería volver a quedarse dormido con el uniforme de comandante y tener que andar planchándolo por la mañana a toda prisa.

No pudo pegar ojo. Daba vueltas sin parar de pensar en el agente Cabot. Un hombre sano de 40 años, que caía muerto en el sitio justo en el instante en que sus compañeros recibían inofensivos impactos que lo máximo que habían hecho había sido sobresaltarles por la vibración transmitida por el casco.

Una arteria explotaba en un punto crítico del cerebro justo cuando Jesse McCree le miraba con aquellos ojos rojos.

Cuando se quedó dormido tuvo pesadillas, sueños inquietantes en que se enfrentaba a un hombre de brillantes ojos rojos en una calle solitaria que parecía salida de Tombstone.

_Este pueblo no es lo suficientemente grande para los dos, forastero._

Pero no era McCree quien le disparaba. Era Gabe.

Se despertó temblando, con el corazón desbocado. No pensaba volver a ver un western, jamás.

* * *

****Nota de la Autora:**** Me gusta mucho hacer que _Deadeye_ sea algo sobrenatural. No lo traduzco porque “ _Tiro certero_ ” no transmite la misma sensación, de hecho no sé como traducir _It’s High Noon_ ”, adecuadamente, la frase equivalente del juego en español es “ _Solo ante el peligr_ o” y no me acaba de gustar.


	6. Al trote

****Capítulo 6. Al trote** **

Por fin había llegado al chico. Jesse había tenido un cambio de actitud, ya no hacía lo mínimo para evitar castigos, ya no se metía en líos, había dejado de gruñirle y de buscar sus ángulos ciegos constantemente, a Gabriel le ponía histérico cuando había hecho eso en el pasado, siempre tenía que girar la cabeza para saber qué hacía el ingrato que planeaba apuñalarle.

Ahora tenía al cachorro trotando a su lado siempre que se lo permitía.

“¿Cómo se hace eso? ¿Qué es aquello? ¿Quién es ese?” Lo acribillaba a preguntas, ya no se limitaba a obedecer y pasar por el aro a regañadientes, ¡quería aprender! Reyes había entrado en paranoia, ¿era el chico un espía? ¿era aquello una elaborada artimaña para introducir un agente enemigo en Overwatch? ¿Cuántos enemigos podían haber conseguido su información psicológica? ¿Quién le conocía lo suficiente para preparar una trampa específica para él, entrenando o seleccionando un agente joven que él sintiese deseos de reclutar?

Pero era tan excesivo… no podía ser. Jesse McCree no podía ser un actor tan excelente, la teoría del espía era algo que requería de demasiados ángulos, demasiadas variables. Hubiese sido más fácil meterle un agente a Morrison a través de los recursos oficiales.

Jesse quería aprender, y Gabriel quería enseñar. Así que contestó a las preguntas, instruyó todo lo que pudo del escaso tiempo del que disponía y dejó que el chico le acompañara siempre que podía, si además de un futuro agente tenía un ayudante tanto mejor.

Aunque sospechaba que el chico había esperado ayudar en cosas más emocionantes, una parte del trabajo de Gabriel era burocrático, leer, escribir, dar vueltas a la información. Técnicamente Blackwatch no dejaba rastro de su existencia, pero él tenía que convencer a Morrison de darle financiación y eso implicaba darle algo que leer, aunque la mitad fuese “información creativa”.

En ese momento ambos estaban en su despacho, Gabriel tenía que revisar los informes de Inteligencia, determinar que merecía seguir siendo investigado y qué agentes estaban perdiendo el tiempo, Gérard Lacroix le acababa de mandar información interesante sobre posible actividad de Talon en Italia. Jesse estaba sentado a un lado de la mesa con su tablet, su tarea era leer viejos informes de misiones, la mayoría de la Crisis Omnic, para que se familiarizara con el lenguaje militar, los acrónimos y el modo de redactar los informes de fin de misión. Lo odiaba y lo manifestaba con sonoros suspiros cuando algún informe no era lo suficientemente interesante.

\- ¿Qué es SBU/N, jefe?

\- Confidencial, pero sin clasificar, significa que no puede entregarse a ciudadanos o países extranjeros, en nuestro caso solo pueden acceder miembros de Overwatch y extranjero es todo lo demás.

\- Pero yo lo estoy leyendo.

\- Bah, tecnicismos.

Momento en que, por supuesto llamaron a la puerta y la voz de Athena, la I.A de la organización, anunció que Jack Morrison solicitaba permiso para entrar. Bueno, no iba a negarle la entrada y no podía esconder a Jesse bajo la mesa, así que adelante.

\- Buenas tardes, Gabe, he… ¿qué hace él aquí?

\- El nombre es McCree.- Y el chico ni siquiera levantó la vista de su Tablet para decirlo.

Gabriel suspiró, casi olvidaba que el cambio de actitud se limitaba a él mismo y el chico seguía siendo un coyote rabioso con el resto del mundo. De hecho, aunque atendía con atención a cada consejo que Ana Amari dejaba caer, parecía distante con la capitana, los coqueteos sin mala intención habían desaparecido, las sonrisas eran más escasas, ahora era todo un poco... demasiado profesional. Era un poco triste, la verdad, quizá el chico había tenido un interés real y se sentía rechazado.

Pero el profundo rechazo que Jesse sentía por Jack Morrison era evidente. No era la hostilidad directa que había recibido Gabriel, era más tenso. Probablemente era culpa suya, le había dicho a Jesse que solo él esperaba que lo consiguiera, que apostaba por él.

Jack echó un vistazo al chico y volvió a mirarle a él.

\- ¿Qué está leyendo?

\- Nada de importancia.

Jack le miró con el ceño fruncido sin decir nada, un laaargo rato. Gabriel apretó el lápiz digital con fuerza, se fuerte, Gabe, maldito Jackie con su porte y su asertividad y su capacidad de leerte el alma con esos ojazos azules.

En todos los duros y largos años de convivencia con Jack Morrison seguía sin ser inmune a su carisma. Ya desde antes del proyecto de supersoldados, daba igual que fuese su subordinado o su superior, Morrison te miraba, se quedaba callado, fruncía el ceño y sentías como te estaba haciendo una evaluación del ALMA.

El silencioso juicio continuó hasta que Gabriel suspiró y alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

\- Son informes de la Crisis Omnic, nada actual, nada personal, para que lea algo en su vida que no sea la Playboy.

\- ¡EH!

\- Estás en presencia de tu superior, recluta, tienes que ponerte en pie, saludar y esperar permiso para volver a sentarte. Y es “eh, señor”.

Jesse tensó los hombros.

\- ¿Disculpe, señor?

Reyes pensó que si Jesse podía decir “señor” y que sonara como si dijese “saco de mierda” era mejor que a él le llamase jefe.

\- Protocolos, recluta, ahora, de pie, saludo formal.

El tono de Jack no era hostil, era mas bien su tono de “es por tu propio bien que debes aprender a hacer esto” así que Gabriel no interfirió, si Jesse tenía que cruzarse alguna vez con un culo duro de más rango tampoco estaría mal que supiese como cabrearlo o como congraciarse.

Por supuesto Jesse no sabía eso, así que todo su lenguaje corporal empezó a gritar, hago esto a malas y te odio por ello, en tanto se incorporaba con excesiva rigidez y saludaba como si estuviese en un recibimiento al puñetero presidente.

No era que en Overwatch y mucho menos en Blackwatch siguiesen rígidamente los protocolos fuera de la vista de las Naciones Unidas, pero a Jack le gustaba el orden, le tranquilizaba imponerlo cuando veía algo fuera de lugar. Y estaba claro que Jesse era ese algo.

\- Bien, ahora ya puedes sentarte.

Pero en vez de hacerlo miró a Gabriel, esperando su confirmación.

\- Puedes irte, vaquero, ve con Echo a que te haga unos tests de idiomas, prueba los alemán de primer nivel.

\- Si, jefe.

Jefe. Jack miró a Gabriel, miró a Jesse largarse y extendió los brazos con desesperación.

\- ¿Soy el único en toda la base que piensa que las normas y protocolos están ahí para algo?

Gabriel sonrió y se permitió una risa ahora que Jesse ya no estaba presente. Aunque sospechaba que Jesse se había dado cuenta de lo divertido que encontraba verle picar al comandante de Overwatch.

\- Nah, olvídalo, yo lo he dado por perdido. “Jefe” no es tan diferente de “señor”.

\- Le dejas salirse con la suya.

\- Un poco.

\- ¡A mi no me dejabas!.- Jack se cruzó de brazos.- Tu cachorro necesita disciplina.

Había intentado la disciplina. Reyes se estiró sin demasiada preocupación, la ferrea disciplina militar volvía a McCree arisco, hostil, agresivo o directamente triste y torpe, ahora, once meses después de la llegada del chico a Overwatch, por fin le tenía mas o menos controlado con la disciplina justa. A fin de cuentas, iba para Blackwatch.

\- Jack, hasta el momento los únicos soldados que me dejas reclutar para Blackwatch son unos inútiles, no me sirven, tengo que estar encima de ellos constantemente, no son flexibles, obedecen sin pensar. No son precisamente lo que necesito para operaciones encubiertas, y todos quieren dejar que trabajar para mi a la menor ocasión. Nadie quiere la sombra, quieren estar bajo los focos.

Jack tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado por ello y no le interrumpió.

\- McCree, o el cachorro como os gusta llamarlo, es lo que necesita mi equipo. Un equipo decente, como nuestro Overwatch de la Crisis Omnic, Jack. Mientras siga mis órdenes puede llamarme jefe o gran kajuna.

Morrison se situó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

\- Me preocupo, Gabe, creo que no debes confiar en ese chico, era el enemigo, y realmente no sabemos lo suficiente sobre él. ¿Cómo sabes que no te traicionará y huirá a la primera oportunidad? No se ha alistado, no está aquí por gusto, y le tienes aquí en tu despacho.

\- Jack, ya hemos hablado de esto. Lo asumo.

\- ¡Era un delincuente, Gabe! Algún día saldréis en una misión y solo dios sabe si tu regresarás en una bolsa y él desaparecerá por ahí.

\- Eso no va a pasar, McCree está aprendiendo, sabe cual es su lugar. ¿Qué cojones te pasa con él ultimamente?

Si Morrison se sacara la cabeza del culo de vez en cuando hubiese sido capaz de verlo. Hubiera visto como el mocoso que solo pensaba en atacar o huir ganaba auténtica confianza frente a la agresividad sin dirección del bandolero de la Ruta 66, hasta el recluta de la risa socarrona que obedecía corriendo, ansioso de demostrar su valía. ¡En solo diez meses!

\- No es...- Jack parecía luchar contra las palabras. - Lo siento.

\- Jackie...

\- Igual me preocupo demasiado…

Jodido boyscout, siempre poniendo a los demás por delante de sí mismo. Gabriel se incorporó y le dió un abrazo, apretándolo contra él.

\- Tranquilo, ¿vale? Estoy aquí para cuidar tu culo y no al revés, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Si... por cierto, el chico fuma.

Gabriel se tensó. Jack era el único que sabía lo de su hyposmia, no notaba algunos olores, le había empezado a ocurrir tras el tratamiento, y cada vez iba a más, los olores desaparecían gradualmente. Eso no se lo había dicho.

\- Jodido crio, le dije que nada de fumar, ¡se los quité el primer día!

Jack rió contra su hombro. Estaba mejor, más relajado, eran una buena influencia el uno para el otro, todo el mundo lo decía y tenían razón.

\- Me preocupa te involucres tanto, sé que es tu cachorro perdido, pero...

\- Ey, no es para tanto, Ana empezó eso del cachorro, pero esto es una apuesta, ¿vale?, creo que puedo sacar mucho del mocoso, hacerle un soldado, pero no estoy ciego.

\- ¿Seguro? La evaluación es en un mes, aunque la pase no quiero que corras riesgos...

La puerta se abrió y Ana Amari entró sin permiso, hecha una furia.

\- ¡¡Tu cachorro fuma como una chimenea y le ha pasado cigarrillos a mi hija!!

Iba a matar a ese chico.

* * *

McCree pasaría la evaluación sin problemas. Podría haberlo hecho con los ojos cerrados. Estaba más que preparado para el examen físico. El examen de armas era algo que no preocupaba a nadie. El examen psicotécnico era casi una formalidad. El examen psicológico... bueno, eso era otro cantar.

El chico no estaba... bien (es un niño soldado, es evidente que no está bien, imbécil) así que Gabriel se las había arreglado para conseguir exámenes de prueba y entrenarlo antes de ir al examen final.

\- Bien, estate atento porque te harán la misma pregunta dos veces de forma diferente para asegurarse de que eres consistente.

\- Vale.

\- Prueba uno, contesta lo que creas que es más... normal.

Gabriel había esperado un rato a que el chico marcara casillas, demasiado rápido para su gusto, y luego había revisado los resultados. El problema de lo normal era que, si no tenías una referencia de lo que era normal no había manera de hacerlo bien.

Jack y Ana lo matarían de ver los resultados de esos tests. El chico tenía una montaña de problemas a sus espaldas. La empatía andaba bastante mal, la autoestima estaba por los suelos, y mentía mucho y mal, había respondido pensando en lo más normal, pero no había sido consistente.

Mentir al hablar o al actuar no era lo mismo que responder a una prueba hecha por expertos que precisamente se especializaban en evaluar soldados. No dejarían a Jesse pasar la evaluación cuando parecía estar tan al límite.

\- Puedo hacerlo mejor. - Jesse le suplicaba con los ojos.

Gabriel suspiró y sacó otro taco de exámenes.

\- Lee las preguntas, revisa las anteriores, puedes tardar lo que quieras en responder, los examinadores no pondrán pegas. Recuerda lo que has contestado y se consistente.

\- Consistente, entendido jefe.

Miró como tamborileaba los dedos con nerviosismo. Le había requisado los cigarrillos y le vigilaba con insistencia. No podía oler el tabaco, así que dependía de prestar atención. Al menos había averiguado que no había pasado su horrible vicio a Fareeha, habían tenido una bronca espantosa, Jesse casi había llegado a las manos con él, jurando histericamente que no había hecho nada del estilo, que la chica olía a tabaco solo por estar a su lado mientras fumaba en la azotea.

Por un segundo había pensado que el chico le atacaría allí mismo, asustado como estaba. Pero le creía, y la tensión había disminuido hasta que Jesse le había entregado los paquetes que tenía, jurando una y otra vez que nunca habría compartido un botín tan valioso con una niña.

La “niña” solo tenía cinco años menos que él pero en fin. Ana Amari había aceptado la explicación, Fareeha había estado visiblemente enfadada por la falta de confianza de su madre, la chiquilla solo había ido a hablar con Jesse porque era el único chico de su edad en aquella base. Un incidente sin importancia.

A menos que ver como Jesse parecía encogerse al ver como Fareeha era alejada de él como si tuviese la peste fuese algo poco importante.

Jesse completó la prueba. Los resultados eran mejores, pero no estaba seguro de que fuesen aceptables. Gabriel sacó una muestra de pruebas anónimas que daban el perfil.

\- Memorízalos. Tendrá que bastar.

Superó la evaluación. Era apto. Gabriel y él lo celebraron en la cafetería a las doce de la noche, solos, con una cena de pizza y un regalo, un cinturón que Jesse había elegido en una web de compras online, con una hebilla enorme y horrible, BAMF, Bad Mother Fucker.

Se lo había ganado. Había sido un gran día.

* * *

Unos años después, en la fiesta de bienvenida a Overwatch que se hizo en honor de Winston, Jesse McCree miraría a su alrededor, a los carteles de felicitación, a los globos, a la presencia de Amari, Morrison, Reindhart, Tracer, Mercy y Torbjörn, a los pasteles y las serpentinas de colores.

Miraría a la gente felicitando al gorila hiperinteligente, dándole la bienvenida a la organización, sonriendo para las fotos. Aplaudiendo, haciendo regalos y jurando que sabían que lo lograría.

Los miraría y sentiría un agujero devorándolo por dentro. No sabía que era así, no sabía que se suponía que era algo especial que se festejaba.


	7. El Sol está Alto

****Capítulo 7. El sol está alto** **

A veces parecía mentira que llevara ya medio año allí desde la evaluación. Jesse se encendió un cigarrillo y se acomodó sobre la barandilla, mirando a piso inferior de la Base de Overwatch: Grand Mesa en Colorado. Cuando Reyes le había dicho que irían a Estados Unidos había saltado de alegría, era casi volver a casa. No era que no le gustara ver mundo, pero estaba harto de Suiza.

\- No se fuma en el interior de las instalaciones. Quita de mi vista esa fuente de cáncer.

Jesse masculló una maldición y apagó el cigarrillo antes de que Reyes se lo quitase de la boca y lo aplastase. Ya no llevaba encima las cajetillas, solo cigarrillos sueltos, para que no pudiesen confiscárselos todos juntos.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí, jefe?

\- Averiguar quién a ocupado el puesto de Deadlock.- Y señaló su antebrazo, que ahora Jesse llevaba siempre cubierto.- Y recordarle porqué es una mala idea no tomar nota de lo que les pasó. ¿Sugerencias?

Iban andando hacia la sala de reuniones, donde esperaba el resto del equipo de Blackwatch. Los cuatro agentes estaban listos, Reyes había juntado lo mejor de cada casa, los allí presentes habían sido rechazados para entrar en Overwatch por motivos de antecedentes o malos informes de superiores pese a pasar la criba de evaluación. A Gabriel le valían de momento, no tenían ningún otro sitio en el que ascender y obedecían al más fuerte.

Jesse tenía la desagradable sensación de que todos tenían un cartel de “prescindible” colgado al cuello. Olía a muerte.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- No es el estilo de Los Muertos, yo votaría por WhiteWalkers, o los Gasgods.- Jesse se encogió de hombros. - Son los únicos con los números para ocupar el hueco y el valor de hacerlo.

\- Mmmmh.- Reyes asintió.- Eso coincide con la información recabada.

\- ¿Vamos a por ellos?

No era su primera misión, pero las dos anteriores habían sido básicamente sentarse en una furgoneta y vigilar unas cámaras y la tercera conducir el vehículo de entrada y salida. Y en ninguna había habido acción alguna. Estaba ansioso por entrar en acción, probarse de verdad.

\- No es mi primer rodeo, jefe.

Reyes informó de la situación, repartió posiciones y dejó clara la situación. Como siempre repitió la misma letanía, eran Blackwatch, nadie sabía que estaban allí y no lo sabrían nunca. En marcha.

* * *

Jack Morrison esperó pacientemente a que el transporte Orca tomase tierra. Ultimamente parecía que solo hacía dos cosas, esperar y arreglar los desastres de otros.

Reyes se había marchado a la base de Grand Mesa hacía ya un año y medio, en ese tiempo solo habían hablado en videoconferencias.

El resto del tiempo Jack había pensado mucho en Reyes, concretamente en como iba a romperle la espalda y mandárselo a Ángela en una caja. Los EEUU no estaban contentos con ellos, lo que no era nuevo, el gobierno había pensado que tener a dos supersoldados salidos de sus filas en Overwatch le daría un trato preferente. Habían estado muy equivocados.

Ahora, si bien no tenían prueba alguna, Jack había tenido que aplacar los ánimos de varios militares estadounidenses y figuras políticas que insinuaban que Overwatch estaba actuando en su país sin permiso ni supervisión.

No tenían pruebas, al menos Gabe había hecho eso bien, pero eran igualmente irritantes.

Finalmente el equipo bajó del transporte.

Blackwatch aún no tenía uniformes oficiales, Gabe insistía en que hasta que no tuviese un equipo en condiciones no se molestaría. Una combinación de ropa verde de recluta y armadura negra estándar con el símbolo de Blackwatch en un un par de zonas era suficiente.

McCree tenía su propio estilo al respecto, no era difícil verle en la distancia con el sombrero.

\- Oh, oh, mama oso está enfadada.

\- Ja, ja, muy gracioso.

Gabriel sin embargo ignoró su tono y siguió sonriendo, el muy capullo estaba encantado. McCree estaba a su lado, se le veía cómodo, aquel tiempo en Grand Mesa parecía haberle sentado bien, estaba algo más alto, firme, con más hechuras. La sonrisa socarrona sin embargo seguía dando escalofríos a Jack, había algo oscuro en ella.

\- Largos días y plácidas noches, señor.- Saludó con un toque al sombrero.

No parecía que su sonrisa fuese auténtica, había algo hueco en ella, algo había pasado.

\- Maravilloso todo, Reyes, mi despacho.

Al fin el uso del apellido penetró la cabeza del otro soldado y Gabriel dejó atrás a McCree para seguirle hacia el despacho.

\- Al despacho del director, como los niños.- Gabriel entró y se dejó caer en el sillón.- Resultado de la misión, completada.

\- Si, te has ocupado del problema. La gente hace preguntas cuando catorce personas desaparecen la faz de la tierra.

\- ¿Solo catorce? No saben ni la mitad, Morrison, relájate. Y lo que encuentren podrá ser achacado a una pelea de bandas. No cometo errores.

\- Esas personas...

\- Esas personas eran el enemigo, y no olvides que me mandaste tú a por ellas.

Y se habían ocupado de aquellos traficantes, habían resultado ser los WhiteWalkers, unos supremacistas que habían ocupado rápidamente el hueco de Deathlock como depredadores locales. Con más agresividad, menos miramientos, lo suficientemente agresivos como para que Morrison hubiese ido a su despacho con la frase, “no quiero volver a oír las palabras armas rastreadas hasta la Ruta 66 nunca más.”

Por el modo en que Jesse había disparado era evidente que nunca le habían caído bien. Excepto el cabecilla, el resto de la banda eran cabos sueltos que no necesitaban con vida, la orden había sido disparar a matar y eso habían hecho. Lo que Morrison no supiera no le haría daño.

Eran neo-nazis, tampoco era algo que costase hacer. Sería una lección para los demás grupos, alguien no quería que traficasen con armas, y punto.

* * *

Gabriel examinó las armas confiscadas. Iguales que las de Deathlock, armas robadas en asaltos a trenes y convoyes de organizaciones privadas, el informante pasaba el chivatazo para que le consiguieran las armas y les ponía en contacto con el comprador.

Ahora empezaba a ver un patrón. Nada era casualidad. Ahí había dinero, pero también había daños extra, grupos privados de seguridad eran severamente reprendidos por la falla en la protección de la mercancía. Y las armas no se quedaban en EEUU pese a que era un mercado sencillo. Las armas acababan en manos de grupos paramilitares de Europa.

Talon. Gabriel estaba seguro de que ahí estaba la mano de Talon. La organización era legal, sus muy numerosos abogados se aseguraban de lavarles la cara sin descanso, a la luz del público eran un grupo mercenario que ofrecía seguridad a organizaciones y corporaciones oficiales.

Ya durante la Crisis Omnic habían demostrado no ser más que buitres, carroñeros de la humanidad, ayuda falsa a un alto precio. Pero Morrison insistía en que aquello no podía probarse, y ahora, en “tiempos de paz” no bastaban sospechas para ir contra un grupo tan poderoso. Pero Gerard Lacroix estaba de acuerdo en un enfoque legal, moviéndose como solo un espía de su categoría podía hacer.

Gabriel pensaba meterles el dedo en el ojo hasta que cometiesen un error. Miró a su espalda, donde McCree limpiaba meticulosamente su revolver.

\- ¿Listo para más acción, vaquero?

\- Siempre, jefe.

* * *

De vuelta al presente, Morrison se frotaba las sienes delante de él, cualquiera diría que había sido él que había estado bajo el sol de las llanuras americanas. De hecho igual el chico de granja hubiese disfrutado del viaje, habían pasado por muchos cultivos y hasta se habían tiroteado en uno.

\- La imagen de Overwatch debe mantenerse limpia si queremos que nos sigan permitiendo actuar como fuerza de paz mundial, Gabe, es MUY IMPORTANTE.

\- Yo mantengo limpio el jodido mundo, Jack, yo vigilo tu espalda, tu vigilas la mía.

\- Bien, vale, no quiero discutir.

Jack sacó una botella de whisky y dos vasos. Al fin. Por una misión terminada.

\- ¿Bajas?

\- Dos, mala situación, no estaban listos.

\- Lo siento... ¿y tu cachorro?

Gabriel tomó su vaso y lo alzó con una sonrisa.

\- Mi pistolero. ¿Diez de esos desaparecidos? Apúntalos en su cuenta.

Morrison no sonrió al llevarse el vaso a la boca. Vale, estaba claro que le disgustaba McCree, ¿pero por qué? Cualquiera diría que los chicos de campo podrían tener cosas en común de qué hablar. Aunque McCree no hubiera tocado una vaca en su vida de “vaquero”.

\- Lo ha hecho bien, un par de fallos de principiante, fallos que no repite. Obedece las órdenes con cierta… laxitud en su interpretación, pero no esta mal tener una voz diferente.

\- La especialización nos hace predecibles.- Concedió Jack.- Así que diez bajas enemigas…

\- Es el trabajo de Blackwatch.

\- ¿Y McCree está bien?

\- Perfectamente, ¿por qué?

* * *

Le alegraba no haber hecho amistad con el agente Godard porque sus sesos estaban esparcidos por la tierra de un campo de trigo. Jesse se quitó las botas y la ropa y se metió en las duchas, odiaba los viajes largos en el Orca, se le entumecía el cuerpo.

Por fín una ducha de verdad después de dar vueltas y compartir habitaciones en moteles. La vida en Overwatch durante el entrenamiento debía haberle ablandado, se había acostumbrado a duchas limpias con agua caliente. Cerró los ojos, la misión había terminado. Todo estaba bien.

Jesse rodó y logró ponerse a cubierto de la lluvia de balas que caía sobre ellos. Reyes estaba allí, bramando órdenes y moviéndose como una sombra por el campo. Nunca dejaría de sorprenderle lo rápido que se movía un hombre de su tamaño.

Uno pensaba que las historias de tratamientos genéticos que te convertían en un supersoldado eran cuentos hasta que veías a Gabriel Reyes corriendo en zigzag sin un solo jadeo, empujando un tractor con las manos para hacerse una barricada o disparando de oído y acertando.

Jesse no daba dos duros por el trabajo en equipo que tenían, o sea, los agentes elegidos por Reyes eran buenos, o deberían serlo. Pero joder, no sabían ni limpiarse el culo sin un plan. Cuando la espera en la granja, ocultos en un granero, se había alargado demasiado, Jesse ya había sospechado que aquello iba mal.

Disparó para dar cobertura a Reyes, al tiempo que conseguía hacer una baja. Los mercenarios estaban bien armados y estaban claramente compenetrados. Talon.

Avanzó a la carrera, nuevamente Reyes y él estaban mano a mano tras una barrera de fardos de paja, esperaba que las balas de alta velocidad que usaban aquellos cabrones no las atravesaran. Entonces vieron como llegaba por tierra una furgoneta blindada. Habían pedido refuerzos.

\- Mierda...- Reyes recargó aquellos monstruos que tenía por armas y disparó, reventando en mil pedazos el torso de un mercenario omnic.- Vienen más, nos vamos.

\- ¿Qué?.- Jesse disparó de nuevo, casi a ciegas.- ¡¡No, podemos hacerlo!!

\- ¡No me discutas!

\- ¡No, puedo hacerlo!

Pero era cierto estaban solos. Jesse miró atrás, había dos muertos confirmados y los otros dos agentes no estaban a la vista, seguramente en mala posición como para moverse, arrastrándose entre el trigo intentando no ser un blanco fácil. Ahí delante, frente al peligro, solo estaban Reyes y él. Lo sintió en su interior, el sol estaba alto en el cenit del mediodía.

Estaban solos ante el enemigo. Era el momento.

* * *

\- Estábamos a 200 metros del enemigo, soldados rasos de Talon, y tenían la ventaja de la posición y el equipo, no es que me esté quejando de la financiación, EJEM.

Jack asintió, la conversación sobre la financiación de Blackwatch, dinero que tenían que desviar de otras partidas para que nadie supiese que financiaban un segundo grupo armado para misiones que no dejaban rastro, ya era vieja.

\- Podías ocuparte tú, te he visto en acción, Gabe.

\- Lo sé.

\- Tu humildad me enamora.

\- Es inevitable.- Dio un trago y se sirvió más, no le extrañaba, era muy bueno, regalo del embajador de Reino Unido.- Pero dejar atrás al equipo para hacer un ataque en solitario tenía riesgos sabiendo que llegaban más en la furgoneta

\- Y McCree podría haber aprovechado para huir.

\- No.- Reyes le fulminó con la mirada, los ojos marrón oscuro clavados en los suyos.- Y ese tema no quiero volver a oírlo, porque ese factor ya no existe.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Me ha demostrado lo que vale, ¿de acuerdo?.

* * *

Mierda. Ese era el momento.

Estaban en una granja en medio de la nada, un gran campo de trigo, a sus espaldas una granja, el lugar donde habían llegado antes que los traficantes, ventajas de conocer el lugar de reunión. Tenían una furgoneta en perfecto estado, camuflada como vieja ruina, en el pajar.

McCree solo llevaba trabajando con él un año y pocos meses. Oh, había sido obediente, respondón pero obediente, había sido hábil y sabía que podía ser muy astuto.

Si quería huir, traicionarle, ese era el momento. El momento del que le había avisado Jack, el momento en que comprendías que el cachorro que habías recogido no era un perro, era un coyote, y esos bichos ni se domestican ni cazan en manada.

Una bala entre los ojos, McCree desenfundaba rápido como el relámpago, podía hacerlo, y a aquella distancia no fallaría. La única opción sería disparar primero. Si dudaba el chico le mataría, después se rendiría a aquellos cabrones ofreciendo toda la información que tenía sobre Overwatch (realmente nada importante) y allí acabaría la historia de Gabriel Reyes.

Miró aquel rostro de adolescente, los cuatro pelos que el chico observaba en el espejo siempre que podía, como si eso les animara a convertirse en una barba de verdad. McCree era un asesino, un rebelde, y ahora tenía su oportunidad de oro de ser libre.

A menos que reventara aquel rostro en aquel momento de un tiro a bocajarro. Solo tenía que disparar antes.

Jesse alzó el revolver, era el momento. Gabriel le encañonó con su escopeta.

Y entonces el chico se asomó por encima del fardo, apuntando al frente sin disparar, como si contara el tiempo. ¿Qué estaba esperando? ¡Le volarían la tapa de los sesos junto con su estúpido sombrero!

\- Es la hora de pagar las copas.

Gabriel notó el calor, una vaharada de viento del sur, hubiese jurado que el mundo se detenía momentáneamente, como si el trigo se moviese más lento, le pareció oír algo, ¿un águila? ¿eso otro era el cascabel de una serpiente? ¿qué estaba pasando? Se preguntó si había sido lento.

McCree debía haberle disparado, estaba muerto y no lo sabía, por eso sentía la piel eléctrica, como con estática, por eso el sol quemaba de pronto, por eso oía cosas que no estaban ahí.

Un resplandor rojo…

El hechizo se rompió con los disparos. Tan rápidos que apenas podía contarlos. ¿Seis disparos? ¿Cuántos enemigos habían tenido delante? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis? Si, había contado cinco soldados… pero...

Silencio. La furgoneta se había detenido, tenía un disparo en la luna delantera, se había cargado al piloto de la furgoneta. El copiloto tiró el cadáver de su compañero por la puerta y dio media vuelta, no les valía la pena seguir.

\- ¡Que alguien avise al enterrador!.- Jesse soltó una carcajada y enfundó el revolver dándole vueltas antes de girarse hacia él.- ¡Como disparar a peces en un barril!

Gabriel salió de su conmoción. Todavía estaba apuntándole, su negra escopeta a la altura del vientre de McCree ahora que este estaba en pie. Bajó el arma rápidamente, como si le quemara.

\- ¿Jefe? He acabado con ellos.

Oh no no no. Mierda. Mierda. Gabriel bajó el arma. Joder. Joder, soy gilipollas. No, joder. (Iba a hacerlo, oh, mierda, si que iba a hacerlo). No. (Si). ¡NO! ¡De haber querido disparar lo habría hecho! (Qué consuelo para el chico). No se ha dado cuenta. No pasa nada.

\- ¿Cómo…?

Se puso en pie, efectivamente, los cicno agentes de Talon estaban muertos, cada uno tirado en el sitio donde habían estado segundos antes, seguramente se habían asomado a disparar al imbécil que se había puesto a tiro. Pero “el imbécil” les había descerrajado un tiro mortal a cada uno de ellos de un única andanada.

¿Cómo cojones apuntaba si disparaba de forma continua? ¿Qué había sido aquello?

Detrás de ellos, los otros dos agentes de Blackwatch se levantaron del suelo, cubiertos de briznas de paja. Reyes se giró, tenía que ocuparse rápido.

\- Recoged a nuestros caídos y llevadlos al transporte.

Se quedó solo con Jesse, ellos se ocuparían de examinar los cuerpos del enemigo, los dejarían en la granja y le prenderían fuego a todo. Sin pruebas, sin restos. Se pusieron a ello, Jesse estaba callado, muy callado. Silencioso como pocas veces.

\- ¿Qué es lo que haces cuando disparas así?

\- ¿Mmmmh?.- El chico fingió estar muy ocupado examinando un cinturón.

\- El resplador rojo en tus ojos, Jesse. Lo he visto. Lo he sentido, ¿qué cojones es?

El chico le miró, parecía súbitamente mayor, serio, como un alma vieja en un cuerpo demasiado joven para lo que había vivido.

\- Nunca me creerías.

Gabriel no insistió. (No tengo derecho a insistir). Jesse no confiaba en él y él tampoco había confiado en Jesse. Agruparon los cuerpos, vertieron el acelerante y dejaron que todo ardiera a sus espaldas.

Ya de vuelta en la furgoneta, con los cuerpos de los caídos en el suelo, cubiertos por una manta manchada de sangre. Gabriel miró a Jesse y este hizo lo mismo.

\- No le des más vueltas jefe, yo no lo hago.

Se preguntó si Jesse lo decía por aquel poder suyo… o por algo más.

* * *

Jesse volvió a su dormitorio desde las duchas, estaba cansado, y ahora que estaba limpio penaba dormir doce horas, las que hiciera falta para dejar de sentirse como un cadáver andante.

Era jodido saber que solo era un arma, una herramienta. A veces se engañaba a sí mismo, pero la vida le recordaba la verdad incesantemente. ¿Hubiese sido diferente de no tener a _Deadeye_? ¿Hubiese cambiado algo? Sospechaba que no demasiado, habría disparado a su padre eventualmente. O quizá se habría limitado a huir de aquella casa, dejar atrás a su padre y a su madre sin necesidad de derramar sangre.

Seguramente no estaría allí, era un delincuente que sabía disparar, pero con eso no te alistaban en la organización más influyente del mundo. Bueno, o en su rama más oscura y menos picajosa a la hora de aceptar candidatos. No, sin _Deadeye_ nunca hubiese llegado lejos en Deadlock, Ashe no le habría dedicado ni dos segundos de su atención. Hubiera sido un don nadie y hubiese muerto en algún robo que acaba mal.

Reyes le había visto usar a _Deadeye._

Reyes le habia apuntado con su arma. ¿Iba a matarle? ¿Reyes iba a dispararle? El comandante le había apuntado, McCree había presentido la muerte en aquel momento, la había olido, _Deadeye_ podía hacerlo, le permitía verla llegar, la muerte, rauda como el caballo blanco.

Pero no había llegado. No había llegado, eso era lo importante. Reyes no le había dado muerte. Jesse había cumplido su parte, matar a sus enemigos.

Mientras matara para él no tendría problemas, ese era el trato sin nombre. Reyes no parecía comprender su propio pacto, pero Jesse si lo hacía, así funcionaba el mundo, unos mataban, otros morían, si matabas para el amo, el amo no te mataba.

Era sencillo. Y Reyes no era un amo injusto.

_No tenemos amo, no queremos un amo._

_Deadeye_ estaba inquieto en su interior, rondando, pero era mejor así. No podían sobrevivir solos. Reyes les había hecho daño, pero era predecible, era el jefe... era bueno cuando era complacido, era... era lo mejor que tenían.

Lo mejor que tenían casi les había matado.

* * *

****Nota de la autora:**** Espero que los saltos de tiempo y lugar no sean demasiado confusos. Creo que hacen la narración mas dinámica pero podría estar equivocada. Este el clásico caso de, yo sé como funciona, ¿tiene sentido para los demás?

Disfruten y si les gusta dejen kudos. :)


	8. Existir

****Capítulo 8. Existir.** **

Jesse balanceó las piernas, había encontrado un nuevo sitio favorito en la base de Suiza, la central, justo delante del gran ventanal de la entrada, desde donde podía ver las entradas y salidas del personal y a la gente yendo y viniendo por las escalinatas. Concepto abierto lo llamaban. Jesse podía sentarse en las pasarelas superiores y observar durante horas.

Por ahí iba Mercy, la doctora Angela, siempre atareada. Había hablado con ella y había parecido aceptar sus disculpas, pero no habían congeniado, seguramente era lógico dado que la suiza era una pacifista que no ocultaba a nadie cuanto la disgustaba el enfoque militar ofensivo, había mirado su pistola con bastante recelo. La oferta de darle parches de nicotina para iniciar un tratamiento de “desintoxicación” había sido rechazada y eso tampoco había mejorado las cosas. Pero era amable, y eso se agradecía en alguien que tenía que remendarte.

Seguramente iba al apartamento de Ana Amari, a tomar el te con ella y Fareeha. Suponía que las chicas tendrían muchas cosas de qué hablar, seguramente Amari si consideraba a la doctora una buena influencia para su hija.

No como cierto bandolero…

Oh, ahí iba Reinhardt, salía del edificio con ropa de civil, y dos grandes maletas bajo los brazos. Cada una de ellas hubiese sepultado a Jesse bajo su peso. Seguramente el cruzado se iba de vacaciones, las cosas estaban bastante tranquilas por allí, hasta Gabriel se había marchado.

“Tres semanas lejos de esta casa de locos, no rompas nada en mi ausencia, ¿vale, chico?”

Y allí estaba, aburriéndose. Había pulverizado los records de puntería, otra vez, esta vez también el de los agentes superiores de Overwatch, a excepción de la capitana Amari. Dejar atrás a Morrison había sido un inmenso placer, pero ya no le quedaba mucho más que hacer allí.

Después de tres años y pico en la Organización se daba cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que pasaba con Reyes cuando este se marchaba a alguna parte sin él. No era la primera vez que el comandante de Blackwatch se tomaba un descanso, pero casi nunca era más de una semana seguida, y las tareas que le dejaba solían mantenerle algo ocupado, a veces eran clases de matemáticas o idiomas (lo odiaba, pero Echo era buena profesora), lo suficiente como para no notar demasiado la ausencia.

Ahora la notaba, sobre todo porque hacía dos meses de la última misión y el aburrimiento estaba acumulándose.

\- ¿McCree? ¿Qué haces ahí sentado?

Morrison. Jesse siguió balanceando las piernas al borde de la pasarela y se limitó a mirar al comandante y levantarse el sombrero. Casi nunca trataba con el “Capitán América”, normalmente Reyes se ocupaba de todo el contacto con Overwatch o estaba presente si Morrison quería dar un toque de atención a Jesse por algún desliz en una misión.

\- Matar el rato, señor, sin meterme en líos.

Morrison le miró. Siguió mirándole. Jesse se removió incómodo.

\- No estoy haciendo nada raro, lo juro.

\- Pero ¿qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Nada? ¿Mirar?.- Oh dios, qué quería de él.

\- Aquí , de aquí en la Base de Suiza, McCree, ¿tienes algo que hacer aquí?

\- ¿No?.- Lo peor de estar con Morrison sin Reyes cerca era no tener ni idea de qué iba a pasar ni qué quería de él el rubiales.- Gab… el comandan… el jefe no está, y ya he hecho mis entrenamientos, y estoy… ¿aquí?

Morrison parecía estar entre confuso y enfadado, como si pensase que McCree le tomaba el pelo, y a Jesse le empezaba a comer la ansiedad.

\- Jesse McCree, ¿no crees que precisamente ahora es un buen momento para hacer uso de tus propias vacaciones?

El chico hacia una buena impresión de una vaca mirando al tren.

Jack Morrison dudó en llamar a Mercy por si McCree estaba sufriendo una apoplejía en silencio, delante de él, porque ni siquiera parpadeaba.

\- ¿Vacaciones?.- Bien, hablaba, no era una apoplejía ni un ictus.

\- Si, vacaciones, aunque como agente estas pueden ser canceladas por motivos urgentes tienes derecho a solicitar días de asueto.

McCree parecía tener serios problemas para comprender sus palabras, Jack se acercó, no olía a porros ni tenía pupilas anormales, aunque olía a tabaco que tumbaba, si no iba a dejar de fumar igual deberían darle marcas de tabaco mejores.

\- Jesse... ¿has pedido antes vacaciones?

\- Uh... ¿no? O sea... ¿yo tengo vacaciones?

Iba a matar a Gabriel Reyes. En cuanto volviese de sus vacaciones le tiraría por una ventana.

\- Jesse McCree, eres miembro de Overwatch...

\- Blackwatch.- Corrigió de inmediato el otro.

\- Me da igual, ven conmigo al despacho y te reservaré las vacaciones.

No estaba dispuesto a seguir oyendo excusas así que cogió a McCree del brazo y le llevó medio a rastras hasta su despacho. Nunca debió dejar a Gabe a sus anchas con el chico, era un gran capitán, un excelente soldado y un buen amigo, pero tendía a dejar que la gente se sacase las castañas del fuego sin considerar que igual no sabían hacerlo. Llevaba años tratando únicamente con soldados o personal militar, era un defecto grave.

\- Tendría que haber estado mas atento.- Estaba más molesto consigo mismo que otra cosa.- Lo siento... bueno, vamos a ver.

McCree se sentó en el sillón frente a la mesa como una gallina ante el hacha, parecía que iba a recibir una bronca por uso excesivo de la violencia en vez de recibir unas merecidas vacaciones.

\- Tienes derecho a 30 días de vacaciones, mira el calendario y elige días.

Silencio. McCree se movió con la lentitud de quien teme un ataque a traición en cualquier momento, miró el calendario sobre la mesa, en silencio, luego le miró. Volvió a mirar el calendario. Le miró. Abrió la boca, la cerró y volvió a mirar el calendario. Le miró. Y frunció el ceño.

\- Es una trampa.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- No me quieres aquí, estas aprovechando que Reyes no está para que la cague saliendo por la puerta sin permiso.

Si las miradas matasen (mejor no seguir ese pensamiento, con McCree no)... Jack se quedó paralizado, el chico pensaba... joder, ¿eso pensaba de verdad?

¿Qué sabía de Jesse McCree? Todo el mundo sabía ya del chico de Blackwatch, demasiado joven, vestido de vaquero, con espuelas, un gran cinturón con la nomenclatura BAMF, el sombrero a juego… No le prestaban atención porque no hacía falta, se le veía, era la sombra de Reyes, el perro perdido que había sacado de Deathlock.

Jesse no se mezclaba con el resto, no se sentaba a su mesa ni pasaba tiempo en las salas comunes, siempre que podía estaba con Reyes, incluso si este estaba charlando con alguien, o pasando el rato amistosamente, Jesse se quedaba ligeramente detrás, como un guardaespaldas.

Llamaba la atención con su sola presencia, pero luego era como una sombra. El chico había pasado por todas las fases, de llamar la atención y meterse constantemente en líos y peleas (Reindhart había estado molesto por la jugarreta de la armería, pero ahora lo contaba riéndose de sí mismo) a quedarse apartado de todo y de todos.

Gabriel debía pensar que aquello era una mejora, Jack Morrison no estaba de acuerdo.

Y ahora le tenía ahí, agazapado en la silla, esperando a correr o atacar. Y todo porque pensaba que unas vacaciones eran una trampa de su superior.

\- McCree, te juro que jamás se me ocurriría hacer algo semejante. De hecho me indigna que no hayas podido hacer uso antes de tu periodo vacacional, deberíamos haber tenido en cuenta que no conocías tus derechos laborales.- Nada, no bajó la tensión.- Mira, lo pondré en el ordenador, seguramente esté marcado en el cómputo de fin de año.

Así que buscó en el ordenador… ops.

Ops. Claro, por supuesto. Gabriel Reyes te arrancaré la espina dorsal, usaré tu cráneo como cuenco de caramelos. Jesse McCree era el agente de Blackwatch perfecto porque no existía. No había ficha, no estaba en la base de datos de Overwatch y no existía una base de datos de Blackwatch, no constaba como agente. Lo que implicaba que…

\- ¡¿No tienes un sueldo?!

McCree casi se cayó de la silla aunque Jack había gritado en dirección a la pantalla.

\- Dime que Reyes te ha estado pagando, en una cuenta oculta, por favor.

\- Uh… ¿no?

\- ¿En metálico? Eso también sería comprensible, sobres en metálico, al mes.

\- ¿Tampoco?... Tengo comida y techo, y médico… y cuando quiero algo lo pido al almacén.

El sueño húmedo del capitalismo extremo y el comunismo corrupto, trabajadores a cambio de mantenimiento, básicamente esclavos. A Jack le iba a estallar una arteria allí mismo.

\- Te haremos una cuenta en un paraíso fiscal, con un nombre falso, Athena, informa a Lacroix de que necesito que venga. Se supone que esto debería hacerlo Reyes, maldita sea.

Jesse le siguió mirando como si esperase que le mordiese, pero su lenguaje corporal era más abierto, ya no estaba al límite.

\- Uuh, eso está, ¿bien?

\- Dame un nombre y Lacroix se ocupará de lo demás.

\- ¿Puedo dar cualquier nombre?.- Se le iluminó la cara.

Oh Oh.

\- ¿Howard Ford? ¿O mejor John Hawks? No, no, ¿Ennio Leone?

Diosssss.

* * *

\- ¡No!

Reyes se pasó la mano por la cara, desesperado. McCree convertía peticiones de vida o muerte en el campo de batalla en algo fácil y convertía órdenes totalmente inocuas en cosas irracionales imposibles de aceptar.

\- Tienes que afeitarte, son las normas.

\- Torbjörn y Reinhardt tienen barba, ¡tú tienes barba, jefe!

Gabriel se frotó la barba, vale, era cierto. Pero esa no era la cuestión.

\- Jesse... no es solo por eso.

\- No tengo por qué, ¡esto es arbitrario!

Jesse se cruzó de brazos, indignado. Se notaba que aquello era algo más que el hecho de afeitarse, no estaban en una misión, estaba dándole órdenes sobre su propio estilo, su forma de ir por la vida, una linea roja al parecer.

\- No es... a ver... de acuerdo, me he expresado mal... deberías afeitarte.

\- ¿Por qué?

Gabriel tomó aire, no había vuelta de hoja, tenía que decírselo, tenía que ser sincero.

\- No tienes barba, Jesse, tienes una pelusa inclasificable, es como si te hubieras pegado la pelusa de la moqueta, es mejor que te afeites.

Jesse se quedó callado, y se miró al espejo, pasándose la mano por la barbilla y la pelusa que se había extendido por su cara. Ciertamente había crecido a trozos y era pelo ralo.

\- Pero... ¿de verdad?

\- Te lo aseguro, Jesse, es... te saldrá una barba de verdad mas tarde.

Estaban en el baño de Jesse. Gabriel miró a su alrededor, champú, jabón, todo de la marca blanca oficial que compraba Overwatch. El baño de Jesse, al igual que su habitación, era terriblemente impersonal.

Jack casi le arranca la cabeza a la vuelta de las vacaciones. No recordaba la ultima vez que había visto a Jack tan enfadado. “Tú decidiste traer a un chaval, acepta la maldita responsabilidad de cubrir sus necesidades, no es un soldado más”. Tenía razón, y no era solo porque había usado su mejor tono de comandante.

\- Afeitarme, vale.

Antes del rapapolvos de Morrison, Gabriel hubiese dejado el tema ahí. Jesse era mayorcito, que se afeitara. Ahora...

\- ¿Sabes afeitarte?

\- ¿Qué? Pues claro que si, no tiene misterio. Lo he visto miles de veces.

\- Lo has visto.

\- Si.

\- En la tele.

\- No se necesita un doctorado, espuma, cuchilla de afeitar, te la pasas y listo.

\- Si, listo el rasurado de la epidermis.

Gabriel suspiró, no dudaba que podía dejar al chico un videotutorial y dejarlo ahí, pero... no, podía hacerlo mejor. Sacó el neceser, había traído lo básico para Jesse y sus propias cosas.

\- Presta atención, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Eh, tu usas navaja, ¿por qué a mi me has traído cuchilla?

\- Para lo que tienes no necesitas navaja, usarás navaja cuando necesites una, ¿puedo ahora tener tu atención?

Durante los siguientes minutos tuvo el 100% de la atención del chico sobre él, mientras limpiaba las cuchillas miró a Jesse a través del espejo, estaba atento, parecía fascinado. Eran una extraña pareja... Reyes se preguntó si la gente llegaría a pensar que eran familia, Jesse se ponía moreno con facilidad.

Una familia...

\- Y ya está. Ahora tú.

Cuando Jesse terminó había conseguido hacerse solo dos cortes pequeños, culpa más de un par de granos inoportunos que de mal uso o mal pulso. Un buen resultado.

\- Hablemos ahora de cortarte el pelo.

\- Sobre mi cadáver.

Una hora después Jesse tenía domado aquel estropajo y estaba pasando la escoba por el suelo del baño, recogiendo los pelos y mascullando sobre las ventajas de las peluquerías.

\- Además, ¿donde aprendiste a cortar el pelo? ¿Querías ser peluquero en tu lejana juventud?

\- Practiqué con Morrison, no había muchas peluquerías en las misiones largas, tienes suerte de que tenga ya práctica y no me haya limitado a raparte.

\- Ajam...- El chico estaba rumiando algo, finalmente se apoyó en la escoba.- ¿Morrison y tú sois pareja?

Gabriel soltó una carcajada y cerró el neceser. No era la primera vez que alguien se lo preguntaba a alguno de los dos, ni sería la última, pero la gente solía ser más sutil, como si tuviesen miedo de insinuar que los comandantes podían ser gays.

Oh, habían tenido... algo... durante la Crisis Omnic, nada serio, amigos con derecho a roce. A fin de cuentas Jack tenía una relación oficial, un novio esperándole... y Gabriel también había tenido su vida, otros hombres, otras mujeres... Teniendo en cuenta que trabajaban juntos era mejor no complicar las cosas y ser solo amigos. Era mejor así... seguramente.

\- Nah, chico, hace muchos años... ¿qué te hace pensar eso? ¿crees que dos hombres adultos no pueden solo ser amigos?

\- Sois dos amigos rarísimos.

\- ¿Ah si? Pues siempre he pensado que todos esos westerns que ves están llenos de “amigos rarísimos”.- Usó los dedos para hacer las comillas.

McCree dedicó el rato de terminar de limpiar el baño a despotricar sobre “no comprender el subtexto de los western clásicos” y porqué no debían ser juzgador por “los cánones modernos” y otras palabras complejas que Reyes estaba bastante seguro que se había limitado a memorizar de algún documental sobre cine.

\- Si hubieseis sido más que amigos tampoco me hubiese importado, que conste, el comandante está cañón.

Gabriel rió hasta tener flato. No estaba mal. Nada mal.

* * *

****Nota de la autora:**** Un capítulo ligero, tengo debilidad por Dad Jack y Dad Gabriel. No estaba muy segura de escribir Jack/Reyes como pareja estable y lo he dejado en relación pasada.


	9. Nitroglicerina

****Capítulo 9. Nitroglicerina** **

Había sido como prender candela a un bidón de gasolina. Una vez mas Reyes tenía en su despacho a McCree y al nuevo recluta de Blackwatch, Shimada. Los dos hechos un número. Desde luego cuerpo a cuerpo McCree se había llevado la peor parte, o quizá solo lo parecía porque gran parte del cuerpo del japonés era, o bien mecánico o protegido por cobertura metálica.

Se habían estado dando tal paliza que Morrison había tenido que intervenir porque nadie más se atrevía a meterse en medio de aquella vorágine de patadas y puñetazos. El comandante de Overwatch se los había llevado a su despacho cogidos del pescuezo como gatos.

Un recién llegado con mal carácter que buscaba guerra, que déjà vu.

McCree lucía enfurruñado pero al menos bajaba la vista, sabía que estaba metido en un lío. El Shimada era otro cantar, Genji Shimada, antaño benjamín de la familia Shimada, clan japones viejo como las montañas y con raíces en los negocios más oscuros y siniestros del país. El chico miraba al frente con ojos furiosos, sin ninguna muestra de arrepentimiento.

Había pedido a Genji para Blackwatch tan pronto como había podido. Había sido su informante después de todo, no se habían visto en persona nunca, pero Genji había estado pasando información de los negocios de su familia a Blackwatch durante un par de años, habían estado a punto de dar un gran golpe y desmantelar el negocio yakuza cuando se había cortado bruscamente la comunicación y había mandado a buscar a su contacto.

Lo habían encontrado muerto, o más bien casi muerto. ¿Habían descubierto su doble juego? ¿O Genji precisamente les había traicionado por prever su futuro? Habían recuperado el cuerpo y Mercy había jurado que podía salvar la vida de aquel espectáculo dantesco.

Y lo había hecho. Allí estaba Genji Shimada, vivo y robotizado en un 45% de su cuerpo. Pero no estaba muy contento con estar vivo al parecer. Había pasado los primeros días de recuperación apático con estallidos de furia. Solo dejaba que Mercy se le acercara y era con callada resignación.

Desde el instante en que había llevado a Genji a Blackwatch y se lo había presentado a Jesse, habían saltado chispas. Se habían odiado a primera vista. Un vistazo y chas, juicio inmediato de odio eterno.

“Hoola, princesa Shimada, ¿listo para la carroza?”

“Eres un perro sin raza y tarde o temprano alguien te convertirá en pegamento.”

Y ZAS, a ostia limpia, porque dos adolescentes de mecha corta eran incapaces de estar en la misma habitación cinco minutos sin picarse. No se gustaban, no se caían bien, no lo disimulaban. Algo que dejaba a Reyes absolutamente consternado porque lo primero que había pensado era que se llevarían bien. Menudo éxito.

\- Bien, es la quinta vez que os tengo en mi despacho. La quinta, ¿tengo cara de director de colegio? ¿estoy en un parvulario?

\- No, jefe.- Musitó Jesse, Genji se quedó callado.

\- Pues no noto la diferencia.

Si solo fuera en la base le daría igual, dos soldados podían odiarse a muerte y luego comportarse como profesionales en el campo de batalla. No era su trabajo que todos fuesen amiguitos, pero aquello se trasladaba a la práctica de las misiones.

Genji se lanzaba al combate sin ninguna preocupación por su integridad física, y tampoco por la de sus compañeros. McCree disparaba y no prestaba la menor atención a dar cobertura a su compañero ni a cubrir sus puntos ciegos.

Era como si el otro no estuviera ahí. Y no daba buen resultado. La primera misión de ambos se había convertido en una carnicería, oh, habían cumplido el objetivo, información recuperada, balance de muertos inadmisible.

No era que Reyes no favoreciera una lista alta de bajas enemigas, pero llamaba demasiado la atención. Y luego Morrison le cantaba las cuarenta.

Eso por no hablar de la mirada asesina de Ángela hacía Reyes y McCree mientras estaba sacando metralla del cuerpo de Genji.

\- No sois niños.- Gruñó.- No tendría que estar encima de vosotros. Hasta que no arregléis esto, no habrá misiones, haré un equipo de Blackwatch sin vosotros.

\- ¡¡NO!!.- McCree apretó el sombrero entre las manos, alarmado.- No, no, no hagas eso, jefe, lo arreglaré, lo prometo. No volverá a ocurrir.

Al menos alguien parecía dedicado a la causa. El Shimada se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

\- Largaos de aquí, tengo mucho trabajo y poca gente dispuesta a ayudar.

* * *

Jesse miró por encima del hombro al recién llegado, Shimada caminaba unos pasos tras él, era desconcertante lo silencioso que era parar llevar tanto metal encima.

Cuando habían traído al tipo estaba para el arrastre. Blackwatch llevaba dos años planeando dar un golpe a la yakuza en connivencia con el gobierno japonés, pero no tenían ninguna base desde la que dar el golpe y no podían ir a ciegas contra un enemigo como el Clan Shimada.

Reyes había conseguido un informante dentro del clan, uno metido en el núcleo. Pero mientras esperaban a tener suficiente información como para justificar su intervención todo se había ido al infierno.

Él había estado fuera cuando habían traído al informante a la base, había regresado de una misión en Canadá justo a tiempo de ver el trajín de médicos e ingenieros, dirigidos por la doctora Ángela, ocupados durante días enteros en el cuerpo de Genji Shimada.

Un hito en la historia de la medicina había oído decir. A McCree le parecía mas bien un ensañamiento y una carnicería. Se había colado un día a curiosear, y ver a aquel chico lleno de tubos y cables, respirando a través de un pulmón artificial… había sido repugante.

Se preguntaba si, en caso de resultar malherido, le harían lo mismo, convertirle en una cosa mitad máquina solo para seguir sacando provecho. La idea le daba nauseas.

Pasaron por delante de la habitación de Shimada, contigua a la suya. Era ahora o nunca.

\- Vale, no te gusto y yo tampoco a ti, pero vamos a tener que aguantarnos… ¿por qué no vamos a la sala de prácticas y probamos uno de los ejercicios con bots? Uno difícil.

Genji Shimada le miró con desidia, para ser alguien que la mayor parte del tiempo llevaba una máscara era bastante bueno transmitiendo con la mirada lo poco que le importaba todo. Pero no era un no.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero el tío era un como un ninja salido de la tele. Saltaba y se movía por el área como un gato, cortaba los bots como si fuesen de papel, luchaba con una maldita espada, ōdachi o lo que fuese. Jesse tenía que concentrarse realmente en saber por dónde andaba el otro para no darle inadvertidamente con sus granadas aturdidoras. Joder.

Cuando terminó la simulación, Jesse estaba cabreado, muy cabreado. La puntuación había sido lamentable.

\- ¿Podrías no ponerte constantemente en mi línea de tiro? ¡Tengo que estar todo el rato cambiando de objetivo porque te pones en medio!

\- No es mi culpa que seas demasiado lento apuntando.

\- Te habrían dado hasta tres veces si no yo hubiera disparado tras de ti, no te necesito para nada. El jefe quiere que trabajemos juntos o nos dejará en el banquillo.

\- Como quieras, ya veo que eres el cachorro obediente. - Genji envainó su espada. - Como mi hermano. – Masculló.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Si Reyes dice salta tu solo preguntas a qué altura.

Capullo integral.

_Cortemos la cabeza al dragón. Deadeye_ se revolvió, el japonés no le gustaba. Algo en él activaba todos sus recelos... ¿dragón? ¿qué dragón?

\- Escucha bien, montón de chatarra, si no eres útil irás al desguace.

\- ¿Y? ¿Tanto te importa Blackwatch? - Respondió el otro. - ¿ Es que vas a heredar la empresa?

McCree había tenido suficiente. Antes de que el otro pudiese largase le dio la vuelta y le puso la pistola entre los ojos. Odiaba a aquel tipo, le odiaba como hacía mucho que no odiaba a alguien. Le volaría la tapa de los sesos allí mismo.

_CORTEMOS LA CABEZA AL DRAGÓN._

No, no más compañeros muertos, mucho menos a propósito. Espera _Deadeye,_ espera.

\- Necesito Blackwatch, saco de mierda, si Reyes hace otro equipo estoy acabado.

Lo más desesperante es que Shimada no parecía preocupado, le miraba con ojos muertos, como si le importase muy poco vivir o morir.

\- Tonterías, te mandarán a Overwatch, eres buen tirador. – En vez de un halago era una simple realidad.

\- No, no lo harán, nadie me quiere en Overwatch, imbécil, soy material de desecho, ****como tú****.

\- ¿Qué?.- Al fin una reacción.

\- Soy un delincuente, Reyes me sacó de mi banda para hacerme su agente, para evitar la cárcel. Si me sacan de Blackwatch soy hombre muerto, me mandarán a la trena, máxima seguridad.

No bajó la pistola, de hecho, la amartilló y mantuvo el pulso firme.

\- ¿Por qué quieres morir, forastero?

El otro abrió los ojos como platos, y luego soltó una carcajada vacía, como si la pregunta, tan directa, o el revolver cargado sobre su cara, fuesen cosa de risa.

\- No quiero morir, pero no me importa Blackwatch, ni sus objetivos, no me importan…

\- Pues algo tiene que importarte, porque eres muy capullo para ser tan nihilista.

\- Quiero matar a mi hermano.

BOOM. Frases lapidarias del día.

\- Jooooder. - Jesse bajó el revolver.- Estas fatal. Vamos a comer algo, tanta tensión me da hambre.

La mayoría se separó prudentemente de ellos cuando fueron a la cafetería, comieron en silencio, no era una comida cordial, era una tregua. De momento valdría.

* * *

Y funcionó. Reyes no sabía a que acuerdo habían llegado aquellos dos, pero por fin tenía un equipo. Se libró de los agentes que no tenían nada que aportarle y repartió a los demás operativos de Blackwatch en equipos que pudiese dirigir desde lejos o como apoyo puntual. Diseñó los uniformes personalizados, la moral era importante en el equipo estrella que solo contaría con ellos mismos.

Los chicos eran el terror del enemigo, todo lo que Reyes había esperado de Blackwatch. Un grupo pequeño que atacaba causando un daño enorme unido a una gran precisión.

Overwatch iba bien, Blackwatch iba perfecto. Sobre ruedas. Dos años de victorias.

Tenían una ceremonia en honor de Overwatch en unas horas, la Comisión Internacional de Justicia iba a repartir medallas. No era para menos, tenían a Talon contra las cuerdas, el clan Shimada había sido expulsado de su influencia sobre Japón, relegado a un único bastión de poder en Hanamura.

Ahora solo tenía que asegurarse de que su equipo estaba listo... bueno, en realidad solo Jesse, Genji no quería asomarse a cara descubierta y descubrir al mundo que estaba vivo, Genji Shimada había muerto y esa mentira había facilitado mucho la destrucción del clan, que no sabía quien había dado a Overwatch toda la información sobre la organización y atacaba con la precisión de saber quien era el líder de cada zona.

Hanzo Shimada, su asesino, seguía vivo. Genji no quería que el otro supiese de su supervivencia. Aún no, no hasta que pudieran darle el golpe de gracia.

Jesse McCree estaba sospechosamente callado, la boca cerrada como no la tenía a menos que la misión lo requiriera. Daba vueltas y se peleaba con la corbata. Genji estaba sentado en el transporte, no saldría de allí a menos que hubiese una emergencia y tuviese que acudir con las armas de los otros dos hombres, Gabriel tenía motivos para la paranoia, había convencido a Morrison de colar a Jesse en la ceremonia como refuerzo, si alguien atacaba en mitad del acto quería a su equipo listo para pasarlos al cadalso.

\- Si no sabes ponerte la corbata dilo de una vez.- Gruñó Shimada.

Ajá. Reyes carraspeó y Jesse se quedó firme y rígido mientras fingía que sabía lo que hacía. Al menos se había afeitado y había cogido el sombrero de ala clara en lugar del sombrero negro de Blackwatch.

\- Eh... mmh... ¿hay que salir ya?

\- Con ese desastre no, ven aquí.

\- Sé hacerme el nudo de la corbata.- Replicó el chico, con las manos temblando.

Mmmmh, quizá sabía, pero estaba nervioso. Malo.

\- Ven aquí.- Jesse se dejó hacer el nudo de la corbata, no estaba mal hecho realmente, el problema eran las manos que lo habían hecho.- Parece mentira, te meto en una guerra de Bandas en Nuevo Mexico y ni parpadeas, te llevo a una ceremonia internacional a comer canapés y sudas.

\- ¿No podemos poner un casco a Genji y que vaya él? Seguro que disfruta de la fiesta.

Shimada masculló un insulto en japonés y se puso a afilar sus shurikens.

\- No, ¿a qué viene esto?

\- No... no se si puedo ir ahí y fingir ser uno más de Overwatch.- Cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro.

\- ¿Te has vuelto idiota durante el vuelo? Limítate a actuar como si fuese una misión de infiltración, realmente es lo que es, puedes hacerlo.

McCree se quedó quieto por fín, pero también pareció desinflarse, bajó la cabeza y bufó con aires de rendición.

\- ¿Las medallas tienen nombre grabado?

Era una pregunta curiosa. Reyes enarcó una ceja, bueno, era un detalle importante cuando se iban a infiltrar en un sitio, Jesse no era miembro oficial de Overwatch, no podía usar su verdadero nombre, o al menos el nombre que llevaba usando toda la vida (seguía jurando que se llamaba así de verdad). Jesse McCree era un fugitivo que había evadido la justicia perdiéndose en el vasto desierto y al que muchos daban por muerto.

\- Si.

Jesse recibiría la medalla a nombre de Sergio Nero, un prometedor agente de Overwath con una hoja de servicios mas falsa que un billete de 12 euros. Nadie le prestaría atención entre tantos agentes mucho más llamativos y de más fama. Si hasta iba a ir el maldito gorila.

\- Yo iré delante, sal en diez minutos y ponte a la sombra de Reinhardt, nadie se enterará de que estas ahí.

* * *

Jesse se alegró de volver de la ceremonia, había estado moviéndose a la vera de los demás agentes, manteniéndose en segundo plano en todo momento, un par de buenas noches, que honor estar aquí, a su servicio, y todo había ido sobre ruedas.

Estaba agotado, mucho más que en cualquier otra misión, le temblaban las piernas, era lo peor que había aguantado nunca. La entrega de medallas, sonriendo en la misma fila en la que estaba Jack Morrison de uniforme de gala.

No había deseado más tener un puro en toda su vida, pero Reyes estaba por allí también, imponente con su propio uniforme cargado de galones, así que había apretado las manos y aguantado el mono y los nervios. Tenía que hacerlo bien.

Y por fin estaba de vuelta en el transporte, mirando la medalla. Una medalla de oro de la Comisión Internacional de Justicia. No se la merecía. La odiaba.

A nombre de Sergio Nero. Odiaba a aquel hombre inexistente.

\- Es irónico.- La voz del otro le sobresaltó, casi había olvidado que Genji estaba sentado frente a él.

\- ¿Uh?

\- Síndrome del Impostor, es lo que sientes ahora, en una infiltración.

\- ¿Experiencia personal?

El otro se encogió de hombros. Jesse pasó los dedos por el nombre falso de la medalla. Pensaba fundir aquella maldita cosa.

* * *

La misión estaba yendo mal, muy mal.

Jesse rodó por el suelo y se puso a cubierto como pudo, arrastrándose. Le dolía todo, Talon había mejorado su armamento o había mejorado su respuesta a los ataques. El siguiente impacto destrozó la mitad el vehículo tras el que se escondía.

No estaba muy seguro de cuanta sangre estaba perdiendo por lo oscuro de su ropa, pero solo estar sangrando ya era preocupante y le dolía respirar, ¿eran las costillas? ¿era algo peor?

Todo había ido mal desde el principio, Reyes había estado inquieto, hasta Genji, que normalmente se limitaba a seguir órdenes había manifestado nerviosismo. La misión era difícil, la información escasa, pero actuar había sido urgente.

Una bala pasó silbando junto a su cabeza. Aquella cobertura no le servía de NADA. Lanzó una de sus granadas cegadoras y rodó y corrió casi a ciegas hasta una jardinera de piedra, bendito mobiliario urbano hecho para durar.

Fuerzas pesadas de asalto Talon, lo peor que podías encontrarte en el campo de batalla, cubiertos por francotiradores en los altos. Había acabado con dos, pero aún quedaban otros dos cubriendo eficazmente todas las salidas de aquella ratonera.

Genji apareció a su derecha. Acababa de saltar de detrás de unos escombros, rebotando contra la pared, tenía sangre manchando su cuerpo, pero no parecía propia. No sabía donde estaba Reyes.

Shimada dijo algo en japonés, Jesse había incluido el idioma en su aprendizaje, mas que nada para saber cuando el otro le estaba insultando, pero no supo traducirlo.

\- ¿Algo que quieras compartir, compañero?

\- Si caigo antes que tu, dispárame en la cabeza.

\- Cumplir mi sueño antes de caer, debe ser mi cumpleaños.

Uno de los enemigos salió por un lateral y disparó contra Genji, o lo intentó, el ninja tenía la wakizashi lista e hizo rebotar los proyectiles contra el soldado de Talon, que cayó al suelo en un charco de sangre cortesía de sus propias armas.

El disparo de un francotirador impactó en el hombro cybernetico, saltaron chispas, Genji gritó. Jesse se asomó y disparó hacia el malnacido, oyó un gañido pero dudaba que lo hubiese matado, el tiro no había sido tan claro.

Mierda. Tomó aire. Cerró los ojos. Podía hacerlo.

\- ¡Genji, cúbreme!

Los shuriken salieron disparados contra el enemigo. Y McCree salió de su protección, asomando por el otro lado.

Quieto. _Míralos. Míralos a todos_. Un elefante se balanceaba.... tres... cinco... ocho elefantes...

_El jinete del caballo pálido llega... El sol está alto... sopla el viento..._

Ocho disparos, seis balas, ocho muertos. Jesse sintió que le faltaba el aliento, más... jadeó y trastrabilló hacia atrás, no podía ver bien, el corazón latía desbocado, demasiado rápido... estaba confuso... ¿había acertado? ¿Eran ocho los muertos? La sangre corría empapando su torso, le habían disparado antes, el esfuerzo era demasiado grande.

Un brazo tiró de él hacia el suelo y le arrastró. Una voz le gritaba. ¿Genji?

\- No te mueras, vaquero.- El ninja le apoyó contra la pared y empezó a enredar con su ropa, buscando la herida.

\- Aún no ha llegado... mi hora...

Una sombra a su espalda. Aún quedaban enemigos. Talon llegaba, y había caído antes que Genji. No podía ayudarle, le dolía todo, le ardían los ojos. Demasiados enemigos para tan pocas balas. Los soldados de asalto se cernían sobre ellos.

\- A tu espalda...- Musitó.

Genji se incorporó...

"龍神の剣を喰らえ!"

El dragón. Jesse vió al dragón justo antes de desmayarse. Era hermoso.

* * *

Nadie cree en la magia. La tecnología ha doblegado el mundo.

El Clan Shimada tenía dragones. Todo el mundo lo decía, pero nadie lo creía literalmente. Pensaban que era una leyenda, o una metáfora que hablaba de su poder, de su línea sanguínea inalterable desde hacía generaciones, de su poder siempre creciente.

Pero sí que tenían dragones. Dragones místicos en una época que los había olvidado y no creía en ellos. Incluso cuando los manifestaban, la gente pensaba que no era más que un truco, un juego de luces y efectos especiales, ni siquiera tenían que disimular.

El dragón de Genji estaba allí, no se había atrevido a usarlo desde... su asesinato. Las heridas habían sido terribles y el dolor demasiado grande, su dragón había estado como él, confuso, furioso, asustado. Ni siquiera sabía si su cuerpo mitad máquina era un anfitrión adecuado para una criatura de pura alma. Pero poco a poco había vuelto a sentirlo, en su interior, pero no se había atrevido a llamarlo a su lado, ¿y si le hacía daño? ¿y si estaba mutilado?

Durante mucho tiempo había pensado que solo su hermano y él tenían algo de la antigua alma del mundo. Hasta que había conocido a Jesse McCree.

El americano le había producido un rechazo inmediato, sus maneras, su sorna... y algo más, ese algo que le decía que aquel tipo tenía algo más. Por no hablar de que era el cachorro favorito de Reyes, McCree era el segundo al mando no oficial de Blackwatch, discutía los planes con él, y todo el mundo sabía que McCree no respondía ante nadie que no fuese el comandante de la subdivisión.

Ahora, con Blackwatch en la enfermería de Overwatch, Genji vigilaba el sueño de Jesse. Se acababan de salvar la vida mutuamente, era lo justo.

_Huele a perro, pero no es un perro, es un mentiroso._ Había sido todo lo que su dragón le había sido capaz de decir la primera vez que se habían encontrado con el vaquero. Claro que Soba no hablaba mucho desde el trauma de ser atacado por sus hermanos dragón.

Un revolver de seis balas que daban en blancos imposibles y dos balas mágicas que mataban sin salir del tambor. El mal de ojo, un hombre que mataba con los ojos y no con la pistola. A diferencia de su propio espíritu, el de McCree no había manifestado su forma en el mundo, tan solo un atisbo de su presencia, trayendo del mas allá su poder, su olor a desierto, sus sonidos, el cascabel de un crótalo, el gañido de un coyote... una planta rodadora absurda, como una alucinación... Un aura roja carmesí.

\- Ugh... ¿te han dado el alta, Shimada?

Reyes, el comandante había estado matando a los francotiradores y había perdido contacto por radio a causa del daño recibido en una explosión casi al inicio de la refriega, luego otra explosión casi había acabado con él al detonar una carga trampa que Talon había dejado en su propio vehículo de huida. Estaba bastante malherido, y con la cara vendada como una momia. Debería estar aun en su cama recuperándose en vez de allí, visitando a sus soldados.

\- No, señor.

\- Mmmmh. - El comandante cogió una silla y se sentó al otro lado de la cama en que dormía McCree, el vaquero ya estaba fuera de peligro y no tendría secuelas.- Necesitábamos un médico de combate ahí fuera.

Estuvieron un rato el silencio, solo se oía el rumor de la maquinaria que monitorizaba a McCree, que respiraba profundamente, sumido en el letargo post-operatorio y los efectos de la tecnología bio- reparadora.

\- Eso verde era tu dragón, ¿verdad? Salía de ti, con tu espada.

\- Si, señor. Ya le informé de mis habilidades, y las de Hanzo Shimada.

\- Dragones, si.- Reyes sacó de su bolsillo una cajetilla de puros, eran los de McCree, sacó uno y lo movió entre los dedos.- Cuando Morrison lo vea se caerá de culo, deberías hacer entrenamientos con los agentes de Overwatch.

\- ¿McCree lo hace?

Reyes dejó de mover el puro y lo devolvió a la cajetilla.

\- Ya lo has visto. No creo que eso se entrene, y al igual que cualquier actividad de Blackwatch es secreto, no hay muertes sin balas, ¿está claro?

Eso. Claro. El lado sobrenatural de aquella habilidad no era conocimiento general. Seguramente no se notaba en la observación a distancia, podía pasar desapercibido. No era un dragón gigante y brillante.

\- No hay muertes sin balas, entendido.

Un pitido. Reyes sacó su busca. Al tipo le gustaban las viejas tecnologías, decía que prefería algo que no se pudiese hackear fácilmente.

\- Tengo que irme.- Dudó un momento y luego le dio la cajetilla.- No dejes que fume en la enfermería, Mercy le quitará los pulmones si vuelve a pillarle.

Y se marchó. Parecía cansado, y no solo por la misión.

Unas horas después McCree entreabrió los ojos y le sonrió.

\- Ey, dragón, ¿cómo terminó todo?

\- Bien, gracias a mi por supuesto, sois unos inútiles gaijin.

\- Pfffff, cierra el pico y pásame un cigarro, forastero, si hay un héroe en esta sala ese soy yo.

Le pasó el puro, pero ninguno de los dos tenía encendedor. McCree suspiró y se incorporó levemente, disimulando malamente el dolor que le producía moverse.

\- Así que... un dragón... ¿puedes llamarlo ahora?

\- No es una mascota, McCree.

No había terminado la frase cuando un leve resplandor verde se hizo notar. ¿Soba? Genji se llevó una mano al corazón, sobresaltado. Soba. No había esperado... hacía tanto tiempo que no conectaba con su dragón. Soba había sido un dragón resuelto y alegre, habían jugado juntos, como si en vez de un legendario espíritu hubiese tenido un gato particularmente fiel. Ahora el dragón se sentía... tímido, asustado incluso, timorato como nunca.

_Huele a no-perro._

Ah, la curiosidad que vencía al miedo. Aun no estaba listo para salir, pero se hacía fuerte.

\- Quizá Soba salga a conocerte, algún día, ¿tiene nombre tu amigo?

\- _Deadeye..._

* * *

Ya no olía nada, anosmia total, y estaba perdiendo colores, camino de la acromatopsia. La pérdida visual era preocupante, y las heridas...

Reyes se miró en el espejo, le temblaban las manos al retirar las vendas, no le preocupaba tener cicatrices, lo que le preocupaba era lo que eso decía de su estado físico. No era inmortal, el tratamiento de supersoldado le hacía fuerte, resistente, ágil, y había mejorado su capacidad de recuperarse de las heridas. Hacía cinco años las cicatrices de algunas de esas heridas no existirían... ahora no solo estaban ahí sino que tenían mal aspecto, casi grisáceo. Algunas mañanas le sabía la boca a sangre.

Necesitaba un médico para su equipo. Pero también necesitaba que fuese un experto en genética. Aquello que había matado a los demás sujetos que se presentaron al proyecto le estaba matando ahora. Años después sacaba el número de lotería equivocado. 

Habían estado cerca. Demasiado cerca. Si su equipo no estuviese compuesto por algo salido de Expediente X lo hubiera perdido. Había dado por inútil intentar racionalizar aquello.

Jesse matando sin balas. Porque eso era lo que había visto desde el piso superior, lidiando con los francotiradores. Ocho agentes de Talon caían muertos por una sola ráfaga.

_El agente Cabot ha muerto, pero no lo has matado tu, ha sido una terrible casualidad, solo eso. ¿De acuerdo? No has hecho nada, las balas de impacto hicieron diana en los cascos de los demás, sin problemas, Cabot no tenía ningún impacto, ninguno en absoluto, no le diste, Jesse._

Un hombre que te mataba con mirarte. Eso tenía por segundo al mando.

Debería estar horrorizado. No lo estaba lo suficiente para no pensar que Talon estaba perdido.

* * *

****Nota de la Autora:**** En los capítulos los personajes van cambiando de actitud con los años y las experiencias vividas, espero no estar haciendo saltos que parezcan absurdos respecto a acciones pasadas, por ejemplo Reyes se va despreocupando de dilemas morales y McCree está cómodo en su papel de segundo de Reyes y agente de Blackwatch, sobre todo con un compañero.

Estoy abierta a críticas y sugerencias. :)


	10. Tombstone

****Capítulo 10.** ** ****Tombstone** **

\- ¿Está pasando algo?

Gabriel miró al chico… no, hombre que estaba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta y enarcó una ceja, la pregunta era bastante vaga. McCree entró y la puerta se selló a su espalda. Reyes encendió un distorsionador para evitar oídos intrusos. Toda precaución era poca, alguien atacaba las bases de Overwatch, ese alguien tenía que tener información desde dentro.

\- ¿Aparte de bases de Overwatch siendo atacadas por toda Europa?

\- Ja, ja, no, es que me he perdido el último capítulo de Bonanza y quiero que me pongas al día.- Masculló el vaquero.-O'Deorain.

McCree se despatarró en la silla, el concepto manspreading parecía hecho para él. Vestido en negro y gris de los pies a la cabeza, incluido el sombrero, parecía el villano de uno de sus westerns, aunque siempre replicaba que ser el anti-heroe también era divertido.

\- No me digas que no había otros médicos que apuntar a Blackwatch.

\- ¿No apruebas las dulces manos de la doctora?

\- Es como una mantis religiosa, no es mi tipo.

\- Las personas que se casan con su trabajo no suelen tener don de gentes.

\- Juro que nos mira como si fuésemos cobayas, creo que quiere hacerme una vivisección.

\- Igual es su manera de coquetear.

Jesse hizo un gesto de nausea y encendió uno de sus puros. Gabriel agradeció no tener olfato, aunque Jack le había asegurado que, gracias a dios, Jesse había cambiado a una marca que no olía a alquitrán y tubo de escape.

\- Bueno, ¿está pasando algo?

\- Define algo.

\- ¿Por qué O'Deorain? Porque estoy bastante seguro de que no es tu tipo, prefieres seres humanos.

McCree no soltaba su presa. Lo había adiestrado bien. Era respondón, tenia iniciativa, a veces le ponía de los nervios, pero eso era lo que hacía un buen segundo al mando. No podía estar en todas partes, tenía muchos frentes abiertos.

\- Es una médico excelente, y una científica, nos mantendrá diez pasos por delante de cualquier arma que el enemigo intente usar contra nosotros. Y somos su única esperanza de empleo y financiación, cualquier otro médico de su nivel nos mandaría al carajo.

\- Mmmmh.- McCree exhaló una bocanada de humo.- Vale, pero… ¿seguro que no pasa nada?

\- Estas perdiendo el tiempo, McCree, y lo que es peor, el mio. Escupe lo que tengas.

Por fin su lugarteniente dejó de jugar con el cigarro y se echó hacia delante.

\- ¿Estas bien, jefe?

Buena pregunta. No, no estaba bien. Estaba harto de jugar al ratón y al gato con Talon desde el ataque a la base de Oslo. Estaba harto de que Morrison le tratara como a un subalterno al que corregir constantemente. Estaba harto de tener que trabajar con tanto secretismo porque no podía confiar en nadie.

\- ¿Puedo confiar en ti, vaquero?

McCree se puso en pie, parecía furioso por la pregunta, se le encaró. Era alto, tenían la misma altura, joder, ¿cuándo había crecido tanto el mocoso de la Ruta 66?

\- La duda OFENDE jefe, ¿a qué cojones viene eso?

Le puso las manos sobre los hombros, este era su chico.

\- Lo tengo todo controlado, lo único que necesito es saber que estarás ahí, ¿de acuerdo?

Jesse asintió.

\- Siempre, jefe.

* * *

Algo iba mal y Gabriel no quería decirle el qué. McCree masculló una maldición mientras cargaba su revolver y probaba otra ronda de disparos contra objetivos en movimientos. No era por la práctica, lo hubiese hecho con los ojos cerrados, era por relajarse. Últimamente Gabriel se guardaba cosas y eso le inquietaba, no compartía con él toda la información, se guardaba preocupaciones y estaba tenso, muy tenso. La contratación de Moira bajo secreto absoluto era una de esas cosas que le había erizarse de la cabeza a los pies.

No le gustaba O’Deorain, la doctora era profundamente inquietante. La forma en que trataba con la gente era tan... clínica. Cuando te miraba parecía que te estaba despiezando, pensando qué tirar a la basura y de qué sacar provecho.

Había intentado meter sus afiladas garras en Genji, diciendo que necesitaba comprender el funcionamiento simbiótico de su dragón para mejorar su respuesta biológica o algo así. El ninja había gruñido una obscenidad en japonés y salido por la puerta. Ahora, excepto en el campo de batalla, siempre que llegaban a la base se iba a hacer su reconocimiento médico a la sección de Overwatch, donde le atendía la doctora Ziegler, Mercy.

Así que la mayoría del tiempo Jesse tenía que esquivar las atenciones médicas de O’Deorain.

“Deberíamos echar un vistazo a sus ojos, agente McCree.”

Le producía escalofríos. Había intentado no depender de _Deadeye_ o al menos no usarlo en presencia de la doctora, pero era inútil y ridículo, el campo de batalla no permitía andar ahorrando recursos según la presencia de aliados. Aunque esos aliados pareciesen capaces de sacarle los ojos para ponerlos en un bote.

 _Deadeye_ la detestaba. Cada vez que estaba cerca podía sentirlo dentro, moviéndose con inquietud, gruñendo, siseando, rondando con ansiedad. Quería matarla, morder las manos cuando se acercaban demasiado.

Como si los entornos clínicos no le disgustaran lo suficiente. Jesse había hecho jurar a Reyes no que no dejaría que Moira le convirtiese en una cobaya, nada de pruebas raras, nada de poner sus garras cerca de sus ojos.

Reyes le había jurado que eso no pasaría. Atención médica. Nada más.

Un mensaje interrumpió sus pensamientos, sonrió, buenas noticias, salían para Roma en media hora, Lacroix tenía información sobre Talon, información jugosa. Bendito fuera el espía francés.

* * *

Lacroix estaba inconsciente en la sala médica. Saldría de esta, o eso le habían dicho.

Reyes y él tenían suerte de estar vivos. Acaban de salir de las instalaciones de Overwatch en Roma cuando esta había explotado, todo había saltado por los aires a sus espaldas. Habían corrido hacia el desastre, con los oídos aún pitando y el cuerpo estremecido, intentando sacar a la gente atrapada... solo habían podido sacar a Gérard y a un oficinista, después habían tenido que esperar a que los bomberos acudieran para poder sacar más gente.

Catorce muertos entre agente y personal de apoyo. Catorce personas con las que seguramente se había cruzado en aquellas instalaciones. Seguramente la chica de la recepción era una de las bajas, había tenido unos preciosos ojos negros.

Les habían puesto una bomba bajo las narices. En su puta cara. Talon, era Talon. Riéndose de ellos.

Reyes estaba muy afectado. Se había quedado en la habitación de Gérard tan pronto como le habían permitido pasar. Estaba cabreado, habían fallado, no podían permitirse fallar.

Jesse masculló una maldición y se tiró en el sofá de la sala de espera, Reyes y él habían escoltado al paciente hasta las instalaciones de Suiza y la experta atención de Mercy, no habían parado un segundo, ni siquiera se había cambiado. Llevaba 48 horas despierto a base de adrenalina y cabezadas en el transporte.

\- McCree.

Morrison. Fantástico. Últimamente estaba más cargante de lo habitual, igual era la edad, el pelo rubio empezaba a volverse blanco, o el mundo dando por saco muy fuerte desde el ataque a Oslo. La gente dudaba de Overwatch, dudaban de su efectividad, de su fuerza, no confiaban en que pudiesen mantener la paz, los apretones de manos del pasado se habían vuelto cada vez más escasos.

El mundo no perdonaba la debilidad. Los tiburones del mundo empezaban a oler debilidad en Jack Morrison y no se lo toleraban. Jesse no envidiaba al comandante, pero hubiese agradecido que no les tratara como otro problema en vez de sus mejores aliados, todo eran quejas, todo eran reproches.

\- No es bueno que nadie te vea por aquí con el uniforme de Blackwatch, McCree.

\- Yo también me alegro de verle, señor.

\- ¿Has pasado ya por enfermería? Alguien debería echar un vistazo a esas heridas.

\- Son rasguños, estoy bien.

\- Entonces no hay motivo para estar aquí.- Morrison se cruzó de brazos, posiblemente molesto porque ni se había puesto en pie ni le había saludado, había cosas que no cambiaban nunca.

\- En seguida me voy, ¿vale? Un momento.- Estaba cansado, tenía jet lag, no necesitaba a Morrison quejándose como una vieja. ¿Por qué nadie le daba un descanso? No era un jodido Omnic, no recordaba la ultima vez que había tenido más de tres días libres.

\- Ahora, McCree.

\- No eres mi jefe, joder, ya voy. Solo pido un puto momento.

\- Soy el comandante de Overwatch.

\- Que maravilla de comandante, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que cogiste un arma para defender a los tuyos?

Morrison no debía tener un buen día porque le agarró del poncho y le levantó del sofá con una sola mano. Supersoldado. Joder, que fuerte era.

Por un instante pensó que el siempre diplomático Morrison le partiría la cara, seguramente pegaba tan fuerte como Reyes, pero a McCree le daba igual, eran Gabriel y el quienes salían a patear culos y apuntar nombres mientras el comandante se sentaba en su despacho a decirles porqué no podía darles más presupuesto. Pero Jack se contuvo, sus ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos, no, Morrison no recurriría a la violencia.

\- No me molestaré en explicarte mi trabajo, McCree, dudo que pudieses entenderlo. Lo que si que deberías entender es esto, trabajo muy duro para que Blackwatch siga existiendo, lo hago por Gabriel, porque confío en que sabe lo que hace.

\- No es...

\- Entiende esto con claridad, McCree, estas muy orgulloso de no llamarme jefe, de no responder ante mi, muy bien, de acuerdo. No tienes tiempo para mi, pues yo tampoco tengo tiempo para ti, largo de aquí.

Podría haber seguido respondiendo, pero sospechaba que no debía tensar más la cuerda. Recogió su sombrero y se largó dando zancadas, le daba igual lo infantil que pareciese, todo el mundo estaba muy capullo últimamente.

El mundo se fue a la mierda muy rápido.

* * *

\- ¡¿Dónde está ese hijo de puta?!

El agente aleatorio que había agarrado empezó a balbucear y Jesse lo dejó a un lado con una maldición, cuando encontrara a Reyes lo mataría, le volaría la tapa de los sesos, tendría que haberlo hecho hacía años.

_Una bala. Cerraremos sus ojos. No más amaneceres._

¿Cómo se atrevía a jugársela así? ¿Cómo se atrevía a.. a...? Ah, por ahí venía Echo, la Omnic era una cara, o más bien holograma, agradable de ver en ese momento.

\- ¡Jesse! Me dijeron que te habían herido, me alegra verte, ¿cómo est...?

\- El comandante Reyes, tengo que verle.

Echo le indicó la dirección. Estaban en una de las salas de interrogatorio. Curioso. Se paró en seco, parecía que alguien ya estaba en la labor de gritar a Gabriel Reyes,

Jesse miró por el cristal como Jack Morrison, Ana Amari y Gerard Lacroix, este recién salido de enfermería al parecer, amonestaban a Reyes, que parecía dolorosamente pequeño sentado en aquella mesa. Alrededor las pantallas emitían las imágenes de periódicos y telediarios que hablaban del ataque en Venecia.

Echó el humo del cigarro y se ajustó el sombrero. Había estado ansioso de ir a Venecia, la operación Venganza, mandar un mensaje a Talon, un mensaje contundente. Talon pensaba que estaba a salvo de Overwatch en tanto esta no podía actuar fuera de su jurisdicción, no podía arriesgarse a la mala prensa. Cuando los agentes de Overwatch morían en un enfrentamiento con Talon, ambos bandos lo cubrían.

Pero Talon podía jugar todo lo sucio que quería y ellos no. Hasta ahora. Porque Blackwatch jugaría todo lo sucio que quería. Habían atacado la mansión en Rialto de Antonio Bartalotti en un asalto no autorizado. Habían hecho una infiltración fantástica, sin saltar una sola alarma, habían acabado con los guardias mínimos para llegar al despacho del traficante de armas de Talon. El tipo era un cerdo, un pez gordo de Talon con una tapadera de comerciante y hombre de negocios a prueba de balas y conexiones con el gobierno italiano.

El plan era llevárselo, un secuestro rápido, obligarle a darles información. El capullo por supuesto se había reído de ellos restregándoles lo rápido que tendrían que soltarle y lo inútil de intentar que le detuviesen.

Entonces Gabriel le había dado la razón había sacado y le había disparado a quemarropa con su escopeta modificada, el impacto tan brutal que había lanzado al hombre contra la pared, rompiéndola. Dando la alarma.

Se había limpiado el culo con el meticuloso plan que habían trazado ambos.

Los agentes de Talon habían salido como un avispas de todas las esquinas. Habían salido de allí luchando por sus vidas, transformando el barrio de Rialto en Beirut. Ahora sus fotos estaban por todas partes, sus caras no se veían bien en movimiento pero daban una idea, pero era irrelevante. Blackwatch había sido revelada. Overwatch actuando por encima de la ley.

No era solo que casi les matara a todos. Jesse había llegado al transporte solo porque Genji había arrastrado su culo la última parte de la batalla. Nunca, nunca había tenido que usar _Deadeye_ mas de una vez, y en esa maldita encerrona había acudido a su habilidad hasta cuatro veces.

_Concéntrate. Marca. Desenfunda. Otra vez. Otra vez. SANGRE PARA EL SOL._

La voz nunca había sido tan fuerte. Había sentido terror.

No sabía como había hecho el último tramo, el entrenamiento y la adrenalina le habían mantenido en pie cuando la cabeza le martilleaba y los ojos le ardían, había caído en el transporte de mano de Genji y en el instante en que se había sentido a salvo había empezado a vomitar de puro dolor. Oía voces en su cabeza, cánticos, había empezado a tener alucinaciones, como si siguiese usando _Deadeye,_ viendo animales que no estaban ahí.

Moira había tratado de curarle aplicando nanobiótica, en vano, mientras Jesse seguía teniendo arcadas secas y se cubría los ojos con las manos suplicando hielo... había entrado en pico febril, sudando a mares mientras sus compañeros le quitaban ropa y trataban de ayudarle.

No recordaba el viaje de regreso a la base en Suiza. Había despertado solo en la sala médica de Blackwatch, ni un alma. No sabía qué pasaba, no sabía si estaban todos bien, se había caído de la camilla de puro pánico, dando pasos de cordero recién nacido con el culo al aire.

Y ahora estaba allí, esperando a que el rapapolvos a Reyes terminara. Su comandante estaba callado, mirando al frente, aguantando el chaparrón. Jesse dejó de sentir satisfacción muy pronto, aquello no era agradable.

Terminaron, Jack Morrison salió por la puerta y sus ojos se pararon sobre Jesse. Oh oh.

\- Jesse McCree, todo el equipo de Blackwatch está suspendido de empleo y sueldo hasta nueva orden, Reyes os lo comunicará oficialmente.

\- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!!

Morrison se largó, dándole la espalda. Jesse se quedó temblando en el pasillo. No, no podían hacer eso. Entró en la sala y corrió hacia su jefe, que seguía sentado, en silencio, mirando al frente.

\- ¿Gabe?

\- No estoy de humor, McCree.

Gabriel se puso en pie y pasó por su lado, ah, no, no pensaba ser ignorado.

\- Pues que pena, porque yo tampoco.- Jesse le bloqueó el paso.- Casi haces que nos maten a todos, nos debes una explicación.

\- Eres el único molesto, McCree, igual deberías recordar cual es tu sitio. Somos Blackwatch, hacemos lo que es necesario, ¿o te has olvidado?

\- ¡Eso fue un asesinato! Hemos ejecutado a un hombre desarmado, a quemarropa, eso no es lo que hacemos, no soy un asesino.

\- ¿Qué no eres un asesino? Debo estar hablando con el Jesse McCree equivocado.

Silencio. Jesse apretó los labios y se marchó a paso ligero.

* * *

Unos meses después estaban en Gibraltar, rondando como almas en pena. Estaban suspendidos, los agentes de Blackwatch permanecerían en las bases en todo momento, podían moverse de una a otra siempre y cuando comunicasen sus movimientos y desde luego NADA de asomar la cara donde algún civil pudiese identificarles, por lejana que fuese la posibilidad.

Jesse estaba nervioso como hacía años que no estaba, volvía a sentirse como el mocoso asustado que no sabía cuando caería la hoja de la guillotina, temiendo ser un peso muerto, porque si no era útil estaba acabado.

Si desmantelaban Blackwatch... no habría ningún sitio para Jesse McCree. Él no era un héroe de guerra con medallas a su nombre como Reyes, no le darían una jubilación, lo máximo que podía esperar era que Morrison se sintiese generoso, o culpable, y le diera una indemnización antes de echarle a los lobos. Y era poco probable que eso pasara. Lo de la indemnización, no lo de los lobos.

Apenas hablaba con Reyes, el comandante de Blackwatch se comportaba como si no hubiese pasado nada, trabajando y dando órdenes. Moira había “desaparecido”, realmente Reyes había ordenado a McCree escamotear a la genetista a un sitio seguro, fuera del radar de Overwatch.

Había sido un viaje desagradable.

\- Y con eso estás servida.- Jesse cerró la caja de fusibles, todo estaba en orden.- Si necesitas cualquier cosa...

\- Puedo cuidarme, pero te agradezco la atención.

Habían estado dos días acondicionando todo, aquello había sido un laboratorio clandestino de genética que habían desmantelado hacía un par de años. Muy básico, pero en una buena localización y con sistemas de energía independientes, además de buena seguridad. Con la nevera llena y equipo nuevo traído del laboratorio que había tenido en la base de Blackwatch, la doctora podría continuar su trabajo sin interrupciones. Y sin ser detenida por Overwatch, que había negado todo conocimiento de su contratación, lo que era cierto, y emitido una orden de busca y captura por las acusaciones de investigación ilegal.

Pensando en la caída en desgracia de la doctora, tenían bastante en común.

\- Se esta tomando muy bien el haber sido convertida en una fugitiva.

\- Qué remedio, al menos Reyes seguirá financiando mi trabajo, de momento es mejor que nada.- Encendió un par de máquinas.- Me mantendré ocupada.

\- Ajá...- Jesse miró la jaula de los conejos de indias.- ¿Ocupada con qué?

Moira le miró con gesto divertido.

\- Jesse McCree preguntando por mi investigación, al fin algo de curiosidad por la ciencia.

\- Si no quiere decírmelo...

\- No, no, no.- Moira se apresuró a disculparse, parecía realmente... contenta.

La irlandesa les puso a ambos un café y se sentaron a la mesa en tanto la mujer sacaba una tablet para cotejar su explicación con imágenes. La verdad es que los detalles eran incomprensibles para McCree, pero en general resultaba comprensible.

\- Así que, reparación celular.

\- No solo reparación, regeneración y sustitución de las células malogradas. - Moira se reclinó, satisfecha. - Un hito en la historia de la reparación genética.

Reyes había contratado a Moira por sus conocimientos, no solo por su habilidad como médico. Si esa era la investigación era porque Reyes así lo precisaba... dios... Reyes estaba enfermo y no les había dicho una palabra a ninguno.

¿Era por eso por lo que había arriesgado tanto? ¿Por eso parecía tan tenso, ansioso? ¿Estaba Reyes intentando atar cabos porque se moría? Dios, jamás había pasado por su mente la opción de que Reyes pudiese morir, incluso en misiones de alto riesgo, aquel hombre era como un titán incansable cuya presencia se daba por sentada porque nada podría detenerlo.

La posibilidad de quedarse... solo, sin Reyes, jamás se le había ocurrido.

\- Podría hacer lo mismo por tí, ¿sabes?

Aquello actuó como una puñalada, Jesse se irguió en la silla, horrorizado.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ayudarte, McCree, es evidente que tienes un ingenioso don, imagínate tener pleno control sobre él, sin efectos secundarios, esa terrible tensión, esas migrañas...

\- Señora , con todo el respeto, no sabe de lo que habla.

La doctora soltó una carcajada.

\- El mal de ojo es una creencia supersticiosa que está extendida en muchas civilizaciones, según la cual, una persona tiene la capacidad de producir daño e incluso llegar a provocar la muerte a otra sólo con mirarla. Seguramente te hayan dicho toda clase de tonterías sobre tu habilidad.

\- Moira... no hablo de ese tema, nunca.- No le gustaban los derroteros que tomaba la conversación, se cuadró.

O'Deorain no parecía preocupada por la amenaza implícita.

\- ¿Es genético? Apostaría a que sí, algo tan extendido como para convertirse en mito debe serlo. Matar con la mente, McCree, puede explicarse como una habilidad psiónica, las posibilidades ocultas en el cerebro son casi infinitas, si me permitieras hacer un scanner de...

Suficiente. Jesse se ajustó el cinturón y se caló el sombrero.

\- Si necesitas algo, llama a Reyes.

\- ¿Y si Reyes no está?.- Replicó Moira con una sonrisa.

Sádica hija de puta. Jesse intento que no se notara su prisa al salir. Seguramente falló.

* * *

Reyes había conseguido quedarse dormido después de dos horas dando vueltas en la cama. Le costaba dormir, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, se le ocurrían mas factores o una opción mejor y se levantaba a ponerlas en marcha.

Cuando oyó que llamaban a su puerta a las tres de la mañana saltó de la cama como un resorte, nadie llamaba a la puerta a esas horas si no pasaba algo realmente malo, sacó un arma de de la mesilla, nunca estaba de más estar preparado.

La cámara de la puerta revelaba la presencia de McCree. Abrió la puerta inmediatamente.

\- ¡Jesse! ¿Qué ocurre? Pasa dentro, rápido.

Miró a ambos lados del pasillo, nadie, perfecto. Se volvió hacía Jesse, joder, no sabía que pasaba pero le estaba mirando con los ojos brillantes, parecía estar al borde de una crisis nerviosa por el temblor de sus manos. Se suponía que hoy había llevado a O'Deorain a un refugio seguro, joder, ¿qué había pasado?

\- Jefe... ¿estás enfermo?.- Le preguntó con voz ahogada.

Gabriel se quedó de piedra. Jesse no le hablaba más de lo necesario desde el incidente de Venecia, notablemente cabreado, y ahora le tenía ahí, angustiado.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Qué es lo que está tratando Moira? ¿Es cáncer? ¿Es mortal?

Dejó el arma en la mesilla y se pasó las manos por la cabeza, joder, tenía que haber previsto que Jesse sacaría conclusiones, quizá no toda la verdad, pero si algo, que acabaría averiguando cosas, no era idiota, no tenía un pelo de tonto.

\- Jesus, Jesse, pensaba que os habían atacado o algo así.

Súbitamente se encontró con Jesse abrazado a su espalda, con el rostro contra su hombro, apretando como si temiese que fuera a desvanecerse.

\- ¿Te vas a morir?

1’85 de altura y 90 kilos, pero en ese instante Gabriel volvió a ver en McCree al crio inquieto que le había perseguido quejándose por toda la base porque NECESITABA imperiosamente hacerse un tatuaje del símbolo de Blackwatch, pese a que le habían dicho por activa y por pasiva que sería contraproducente para misiones de infiltración.

Apretó las manos de Jesse que estaban aferradas a su camiseta, intentando confortarle.

\- Te prometo que no me voy a morir, no tengo tiempo de morirme, estoy muy ocupado.

\- ¡No bromees! No tiene gracia.

\- No me estoy muriendo, tuve unos problemas de salud, pero estoy bien, te lo juro.

Jesse le soltó con lentitud, y Gabe se volvió, tomando la cara de su segundo entre las manos.

\- Te juro que no me voy a morir, chico, no quería preocuparte, nada más. No puedo dejarte solo por aquí, solo dios sabe la que liarías con Blackwatch.

\- No hay Blackwatch sin Gabriel Reyes, soy tu Huckleberry.

Reyes soltó una carcajada y estrujó a Jesse entre sus brazos hasta que el sorprendente muchacho pidió aire que respirar.

\- No me voy a morir, Huckelberry, no me voy a morir.

Menos de cinco años después Gabriel Reyes rompió su promesa, como tantas otras.

* * *

 ** **Nota de la autora:**** Pues otro capítulo, no tengo pensados más que un par más. Quizá escriba más fanfics de Overwatch porque me entretiene mucho.


	11. Solo ante el peligro

****Capítulo 11. Solo ante el Peligro** **

Overwatch estaba bajo vigilancia de cada organismo gubernamental. La existencia de Blackwatch revelada al mundo había sido un escándalo, un desastre a todos los niveles.

Morrison estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, la brecha entre Reyes y él se hacía mas y mas grande. Morrison había paralizado Blackwatch, sus agentes estaban suspendidos hasta nueva orden, lo que sería probablemente hasta que Blackwatch fuese totalmente desmantelada, aunque eso era algo que Reyes decía que no iba a dejar pasar. Ya no tenían financiación, no podían sacar equipamiento del recinto y otro sin fin de normas. La mayoría eran papel mojado, a excepción de Morrison, nadie ponía barreras a Reyes, y si trataban de ponérselas a Jesse, este se limitaba a desobedecer lo más sutilmente que podía.

Reyes seguía manteniendo su puesto de comandancia en Overwatch, el triunvirato con Morrison y Amari, lo que a efectos prácticos servía de poco porque Morrison estaba al mando y todo pasaba por él. Pero lo que el comandante no supiera no le haría daño. Era el lema no oficial de Blackwatch y se mantenía. Siempre habían tenido cuidado, ahora solo debían tener MÁS cuidado.

Reyes lo había dejado claro. El mundo corría peligro mientras Overwatch se dedicaba a dar conferencias y defenderse de aquellos que les necesitaban, alguien tenía que solucionar los problemas sin tener que lamer las botas de los burócratas durante una semana.

Reyes cubría sus ausencias. Jesse salía ilegalmente de las bases, nadie se daba cuenta, ni un alma. Hacía su trabajo, ya fuera mover información o eliminar un objetivo molesto. Volvía y allí no había pasado nada en absoluto.

Luego Lacroix fue asesinado. Muerto, en su propia casa, en su cama. Ni siquiera tenía un arma en la mano. Su esposa, Amélie Lacroix, desaparecida. Ya había sido bastante malo cuando aquella mujer había sido secuestrada por Talon, ahora no solo volvía a estar en manos de aquellos malnacidos si no que su esposo estaba muerto. La habían buscado, a ella y a los asesinos de Gerard, pero nada, ni rastro. Había sido un buen hombre, a ella no la había conocido nunca personalmente. Jesse no había tenido reparos en hacer un uso excesivo de la fuerza para sonsacar a los sospechosos habituales.

Ahora tenía un trabajo difícil, Reyes y él lo habían planeado hasta el último detalle pero siempre podía haber complicaciones. Un importante sociólogo omnic y candidato al Nobel de la Paz había rechazado la protección de Overwatch para una conferencia multitudinaria, pese a las amenazas de grupos extremistas, tanto supremacistas humanos como extremistas omnic. Al parecer Overwatch ya no era bienvenida.

Pues no podían dejar que el capullo fuese asesinado así que McCree iría a ser un buen samaritano. Pero antes quería conseguir refuerzos.

\- ¡Eh, Genji! Dichosos los ojos.

Jesse corrió hacia allí, el agente mecanizado apenas le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, últimamente no se le veía mucho y no habían hablado mucho excepto un par de aquellas misiones clandestinas. Tenía suerte de haberlo encontrado sentado en el suelo, en el medio de un pasillo (se situaba en los lugares más insospechados, como un gato), afilando sus estrellas de metal. En su regazo estaba Soba, el dragón, McCree corrió a sentarse a su lado, adoraba mirar a aquella criatura fantástica, era como un sueño infantil hecho realidad.

Y a veces le envidiaba. ¿Porqué no podía tener él una versión más amable de su... don o maldición? _Deadshot_ solo mataba y dejaba filtrarse deseos de matar, morder, huir... Soba era un dragón y a veces un gato perezoso. Genji decía que aquella era solo la manifestación del dragón en el plano material, que criaturas de tal poder no podían acudir más que momentáneamente al mundo físico, el resto del tiempo solo podían, si así lo deseaban, proyectar una imagen de pequeño tamaño.

Soba le miró y movió graciosamente los largos bigotes, a veces le permitía rascarle la cabeza, y le gustaba morderle las botas, en ese momento le sacó la lengua bífida, si por olerle o por burlarse, nunca se sabía.

\- Tengo un bolo y me vendría bien una segunda guitarra.

\- No.

Jesse se quedó aturdido, Genji nunca se había negado a salir y tener la oportunidad de descargar toda aquella furia que llevaba dentro.

\- ¿Has dicho… no?

\- Así es.- Genji siguió afilando, Soba se enrolló como una serpiente, escondiendo la cabeza.

\- Es un encargo del jefe.

\- No es mi jefe.

¿Cómo? Jesse no podía creer lo que oía.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Me han ofrecido ser un agente visible y oficial de Overwath. Voy a aceptar.

Les abandonaba. Le abandonaba. Y ni siquiera se había dignado a decírselo hasta ahora. Jesse se puso en pie, furioso. Entrecerró los ojos, apretó los puños.

_Matemos al dragón. Nos hace daño. Matémosle ahora._

No. No iban a matar a Genji, joder.

\- ¿Vas a dejarnos tirados? ¿Ahora?

\- No le debes nada.- Genji ni siquiera le miró, seguía afilando metódicamente sus armas.- Después de Venecia tu eras el más indignado por ello, me lo dijiste, que te llamó asesino, parecías muy decidido a no dejar pasar algo así.

“Debo estar hablando con el Jesse McCree equivocado” Eso había dolido. Mucho.

\- Eso… lo dijo porque estaba furioso después de la reunión con Morrison, no lo decía en serio. Tiene mucho que hacer y en que pensar, no voy a dejarle tirado cuando nadie está de su parte, él hizo lo mismo por mí.

Genji sacudió la cabeza y se puso en pie con un fluido movimiento, Soba se enrolló a su cuello como una bufanda verde brillante, moviendo la cabeza de un humano a otro.

\- El desde luego sí que es un asesino.

\- Es un héroe.

\- ¡No lo es!.- Genji alzó la manos con desesperación y apretó los ojos, parecía perturbado.- Escúchame, McCree, he conocido a muchos hombres como Reyes.

\- Imposible.

\- Hombres de honor.- Genji escupió la palabra.- Yakuzas, mafiosos, hombres que creen que sus códigos les hacen mejores que a otros. Son asesinos, chantajistas, pero se miran al espejo y piensan que son los héroes de la historia de su vida porque no matan niños, no pegan a su mujer, dan trabajo a los pobres de las calles, o algún otro código moral personal.

Jesse se quedó callado, no le gustaba lo que oía y al mismo tiempo no sabía como negarlo sin que sonara a protesta hueca a justificación vacía.

\- Overwatch no es una mafia. - Musitó.

\- Pero Blackwatch sigue sus propia reglas, ¿verdad?.- Genji suspiró.- Reyes va a hundirte con él, no debes permitírselo.

\- Reyes me salvó de ser un delincuente que habría acabado muerto en una cuneta o encerrado de por vida, me convirtió en algo mejor.

\- Te convirtió en su arma favorita, un revolver a su servicio. Es tu oyabun, todos son iguales, ninguno piensa que es un monstruo, os llaman hijos pero sois herramientas.

\- Deja de convertir tu vida en la mía, yakuza.

Genji abrió los ojos como platos. Soba enseñó los dientes y se arqueó como un gato. El puñetazo fue predecible, Jesse lo esquivó por poco. En cuestión de segundos estaban pelándose en el pasillo, ambos conociéndose lo suficiente por múltiples entrenamientos como para que fuese algo rápido. Jesse era más grande, pero Genji siempre sería mas veloz, con mejor técnica. McCree recibió un puñetazo en el plexo que lo tumbó en el suelo, sin aliento.

\- Eres un idiota.

\- Traidor.- Exclamó ahogadamente, intentando tomar aire.

El cyborg se marchó, sin molestarse en darle réplica, Jesse no podía hacer nada, no podía detenerle. Genji le había abandonado.

* * *

\- Es un asqueroso traidor.

Reyes ni siquiera parpadeó, tensándose, inmediatamente activó el anulador de transmisiones. Overwatch tenía topos, eso era evidente.

\- Dame un nombre, vaquero.

\- Genji.- Jesse escupió el nombre.

Reyes enarcó una ceja y le indicó que se sentara.

\- ¿De qué estas hablando? ¿Genji? No tiene conexiones con...

\- No, no... No es eso, es...

\- ¿Os habéis peleado?.- Gabe se levantó, rodeó la mesa y le levantó la cara para examinar el verdugón de su pómulo.- ¿Qué demonios...? Hace años de estas chiquilladas, ¿qué cojones ha pasado?

\- Abandona Blackwatch.

Reyes se quedó de piedra.

\- ¿Nadie te informó?.- Musitó Jesse, sorprendido.

No, nadie había dicho una mierda a Gabriel. La última vez que había visto a Genji este había ido a su despacho con una dispensa médica, algo de que Mercy, Ángela, había desarrollado unas mejoras que quería implementarse. No había ningún motivo para cuestionarlo, de hecho le había dicho al cyborg que era totalmente innecesario darle un permiso oficial, estaban oficialmente suspendidos.

Nadie le había dicho nada de que Genji fuese a trabajar únicamente para Morrison. ¿Qué cojones significaba aquello? ¿Él lo preparaba para las operaciones y ahora se lo quedaba Overwatch? El ninja parecía haber estado cómodo en Blackwatch, pero evidentemente apostaba a caballo ganador. Había sentido la debilidad del grupo y salía por patas. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, ¿no?. No había sentido lealtad por su familia, y tampoco por ellos. En realidad no debería sorprenderle. Le preocupaba más que nadie le hubiese informado del hecho de que el Shimada escurriera el bulto.

Pero estaba claro que a Jesse le había jodido. No le extrañaba, le había gustado que se hiciesen amigos, que Jesse tuviese alguien de su edad con quien pasar el rato, jugar a videojuegos, leer comics, tomar unas copas... aunque el ninja fuese un tipo taciturno la mayor parte del tiempo.

Si alguien se sentía traicionado ese era Jesse.

Y alguien había estado cortando comunicaciones o Jack estaba sudando de informar a Reyes de qué estaba pasando con gente que estaba a sus órdenes. Ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaba y la segunda dolía más que la primera.

Miró al vaquero, Jesse apretaba los dientes y se miraba los puños cerrados, si hasta había llegado a las manos con Genji. Con Moira escondida por su propia seguridad, solo quedaban ellos dos. Como al principio, dos hombres contra el mundo. No, peor que al principio, porque antes habían tenido aliados, el apoyo de Overwatch, el apoyo de la gente que confiaba en ellos. Ya no tenían ni eso.

La vieja gloria de la Crisis Omnic y el forajido de la Ruta 66.

Reyes sacó una botella de bourbon, la guardaba para beber con Jack, pero hacía meses que Jack no pasaba por su despacho.

\- Por nosotros, muchacho.

\- Por nosotros, jefe.

* * *

\- Vas a ir de vacaciones a Londres.

Jesse enarcó una ceja, no se tomaba unas vacaciones desde hacía al menos dos años. Por supuesto si Reyes le estaba dando vacaciones era que eran de todo menos eso. Aquello tenía que ver con la información que habían sacado hacía tres semanas de los atacantes de la conferencia de Paz, extremistas Omnic, terroristas que reclamaban más derechos para los sintéticos, por medios que fuera.

\- ¿Null Sector?

\- Null Sector.

McCree asintió y comprobó su munición adaptada, tendría usar la más potente para penetrar los blindajes de los omnic, algunos se hacían arreglos ilegales que les convertían en auténticas fortalezas andantes.

\- Lástima, el plan de mejorar las relaciones omnic-humanos parecían ir bien.- Suspiró McCree.- Null Sector lo joderá todo tanto si les detenemos como si no.

\- No sabía que te importaran los omnics.

Jesse se encogió de hombros, sabía que Reyes era esquivo con ese tema, apreciaba la paz pero había dedicado los mejores años de su vida a luchar en la Crisis Omnic, matándo a esas cosas, perdiendo mucha gente por el camino, era difícil que se relajara en presencia de ellos.

\- No pienso mucho en ello. Pero Echo es un omnic, no creo que merezca tener menos derechos que un humano.

Echo era... una amiga. Ella no le juzgaba como los demás, no tenía prejuicios, sabía que no todos los omnics eran como ella, ni de lejos, pero... muchos humanos eran escoria, ¿porqué iba el peor de los omnics a tener menos derechos que el peor de los humanos?.

Los británicos habían tratado a los omnic como mierda durante años, esclavos que tener encerrados en el subsuelo cuando no trabajaban para ellos. No era que aquello justificara el terrorismo de Null Sector, pero desde luego era como si los hubieran creado para que acabaran así, inevitable.

\- Vaya, mira quien tiene al fin opiniones políticas.- Gabe rió y le pasó unas granadas.

\- ¡Ey! Tengo otras opiniones políticas, para empezar no he votado nunca y eso es una opinión política.

\- No puedes votar, Jesse.

\- Pfffff, podría si quisiera, sería ilegal, pero si nadie lo sabe no importa.

Gabriel y él prepararon los billetes, a nombre de uno de los alias de Jesse. No sabían cuando actuaría Null Sector, pero cuando lo hiciera Jesse estaría sobre el terreno, en Londres, y podría informar y actuar. Estaba listo para salir, Gabe le detuvo ante la puerta y le dió una granada biótica. Ow, esas eran difíciles de conseguir, estaban contadas, tecnología cara e importante.

\- Oooh, mi amor.- Se llevó una mano al corazón.- Me enterneces pero nuestra relación está condenada, debemos amarnos platónicamente.

\- Cógela, Romeo.- Le cogió la mano y le puso la granada en la mano.- Y no hagas ninguna estupidez, no vale la pena que te maten por una gente que ni se molesta en protegerse a sí misma.

\- Estaré bien, papa oso.

Pero Gabriel no le sonrió, le apretó el hombro y parecía poco dispuesto a soltarle.

\- No me gusta que vayas solo.

Jesse asintió y mordisqueó el cigarro. Después de que la pelea con Genji había ido directamente al despacho de Reyes, más herido por dentro que por fuera. Ya no tenía remedio. El mundo se metía en problemas, y alguien tenía que hacer algo.

\- Este trabajo tiene que hacerse, y yo soy el hombre para este trabajo.

Reyes pareció a punto de decir algo, pero luego se calló y se limitó a darle una palmada en el hombro y acompañarle a la puerta. 

\- Tráeme algo, con suerte Null Sector no romperá todas las tiendas de recuerdos. 

* * *

Londres se convirtió en un campo de batalla, y King’s Row en el infierno.

“Null Sector está reteniendo a Mondatta, a la alcaldesa Nandah y un centenar de prisioneros en la central energética. Todo está rodeado de barricadas.”

Las cámaras de los drones que rodeaban a McCree mientras informaba, mostraban la ciudad de Londres en llamas, con el Big Ben de fondo.

“Si queréis entrar tendréis que volar las puertas. Eso asumiendo que podáis superar las defensas aéreas.”

La pantalla le mostró señalando una de las torretas antiaéreas incrustada en un edificio, Null Sector había llevado su artillería más pesada.

Un momento de silencio, algo sorprendía a McCree, o mas bien no conseguía sorprenderle lo suficiente. El pistolero se volvió como un relámpago y descargo su revolver contra un omnic Null.

“Os llamaré mas tarde, las cosas se están poniendo un poco peligrosas por aquí. McCree fuera.”

Fin de la transmisión.

A Reyes no sabía si le molestaba más que la primera pregunta de Amari fuese qué hacía McCree en Londres o que la primera pregunta de Morrison fuese si Reyes le estaba ocultando más cosas. Null Sector les había pillado en bragas y el Primer Ministro no autorizaba la actuación de Overwatch en suelo británico. Reyes se levantó y se marchó, no tenía intención de quedarse a ver como Morrison cedía una vez más a la inoperancia.

Cada minuto que pasaba era un minuto que Null Sector afianzaba su poder.

McCree estaba solo en territorio enemigo. Él le había enviado allí. Ambos habían sabido cuan grave podría llegar a ser la situación. Pero que otra opción tenía, él no podía moverse con la misma libertad que McCree y alguien tenía que vigilar el fuerte. No podía confiar en nadie más.

Unas horas después se enteró de que Morrison había enviado un equipo de Overwatch, sin autorización expresa, a Londres. Una parte de él se alegró, su chico recibía refuerzos, Londres no era abandonada, Morrison volvía a ser el hombre que respetaba y llamaba amigo.

Otra parte de el supo lo irrelevante que acababa de volverlo su amigo. Blackwatch era el equipo que debía haber actuado desde las sombras, sin permiso, sin rastro, pero Morrison preparaba su propio equipo y lo enviaba. Empezó a echar niebla negra, perdía el control, corrió a ocultarse en su despacho, no podía permitir que nadie le viese así. Dios, tenía que llamar a Moira.

* * *

Jesse nunca se había alegrado más de ver agentes de Overwatch. Había estado despachando omnics hostiles y sacando civiles del campo de batalla durante un par de días, Null Sector parecía tener recursos interminables, hasta que de pronto toda al acción pareció trasladarse.

El séptimo de caballería había llegado al rescate.

Y a tiempo, porque Jesse había estado tirando de todos sus trucos y recursos. Null Sector no había temido dañar a civiles, disparando incluso a omnics a los que catalogaba de traidores si intentaban ayudar a los humanos a huir de la zona. Pero incluso con la presión aquella misión... le estaba gustando. Estaba ayudando a la gente, la gente que rescataba le miraba con gratitud, con admiración. Había pocas ocasiones en que podía jugar el papel del héroe con rostro en vez de un justiciero sin nombre.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo. La biotecnología curaba las heridas pero el agotamiento era un tema muy diferente. Las máquinas no dormían.

Pero al fin todo había terminado, el equipo de Overwatch había liberado a los rehenes y eliminado las fuerzas más importantes de Null Sector. Y eso significaba que podían tener información interesante sobre lo ocurrido. Saltó de la cornisa y se aproximó al transporte Orca, donde subía el equipo, Reinhardt, Torbjörn, Mercy y Tracer. Buen equipo, Morrison era un táctico respetable.

\- ¡Buenos días, compañeros!

\- ¡¿McCree?! ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Reinhardt se acercó y le dio tal palmada que casi lo tira al suelo.- Te has perdido lo mejor del día, muchacho, nos habrías venido bien ahí dentro.

\- No querría quitaros la diversión, todo habría terminado demasiado rápido. Pero me gustaría oír la historia de primera mano.

\- Mmmh, ¿no se supone que estás suspendido hasta nueva orden?

Oh oh. Mercy no parecía contenta. La gente ordenada y observadora de la ley seguía sin estar contenta con los rebeldes.

\- Bueno, estaba de vacaciones, ¿no os lo dijo el comandante Reyes?.- Le guiñó un ojo a Tracer, que pareció confundida y luego divertida, buena chica.- Seguro que tú sabes donde tomar una buena cerveza por aquí, ¿qué os parece si comparamos notas con una en la mano?

\- ¡Por supuest...!

\- De eso nada.- Torbjörn interrumpió a Tracer e hizo un gesto de impaciencia hacia la Orca.- Me da igual lo que quiera, que se venga en el transporte, así podrá dar explicaciones.

Oh oh. Mierda.

\- No quiero ser una molestia, no os preocupéis, aún me quedan días de vacaciones.

Pero la mano de Reinhardt se había cerrado sobre su hombro. Y no era una mano que se sacudiera a la ligera.

\- Insistimos.

Oh oh.

El viaje fue tan incómodo como suponía, los demás le acribillaron a preguntas sobre sus acciones y porqué estaba allí, preguntas a las que respondió con vaguedades y algún intento de filtrear. Sus preguntas eran cortadas con severidad por el resto, aunque Tracer parecía confundida por la hostilidad.

\- ¿Podemos terminar el interrogatorio? Estaba mejor rodeado por Null Sector.

\- No somos el enemigo, McCree.- Suspiró Mercy.

\- Pues me tratáis como uno, estaba de vacaciones. Punto.

\- No nos tomes por idiotas, chico.- Torbjörn suspiró, ajustando su brazo.- Las cosas están mal para Overwatch, pero somos un equipo, debemos confiar los unos en los otros.

Ahora querían confianza. Jesse soltó una carcajada, estaba cansado, agotado, no respondía ante aquellas personas que ahora le pedían confianza de la nada. Overwatch era atacada con precisión, tenían agentes asesinados, Overwatch tenía que tener un topo. Oh, no sospechaba seriamente de ninguno de los presentes. Reyes los consideraba de confianza, al menos de momento, pero el propio Reyes dejaba claro que no eran gente capaz de afrontar la realidad que enfrentaban, ¿en cuanta gente confiaban los presentes? ¿qué espías se podían aprovechar de ellos?

\- McCree, no se suponía que estuvieses en Londres, ¿por qué no viniste con nosotros? Podrías haberte puesto en contacto.

\- Ya os lo he dicho, estaba ayudando por mi cuenta.

\- O espiando para Reyes, aun cuando Blackwatch tiene órdenes de no actuar de ninguna manera.

Mercy, directa y certera, Genji siempre hablaba bien de ella, pero la doctora no tenía mucha paciencia con los pistoleros. Igual tenía razón en desconfiar de él, a fin de cuentas no estaba equivocada.

\- Nadie ha salido malparado, ¿no es así?

\- Dios mio, ¿es que no te importa nadie?.

\- ¿Qué?.- Jesse se levantó el sombrero de los ojos, Mercy le acusaba de cosas absurdas, se la veía triste y no podía entender qué era lo que la molestaba tanto.

\- Después del numerito de Venecia, por el amor de dios, McCree. Overwatch tiene las manos atadas desde entonces porque la gente ya no confía en nosotros, ¿y aún así seguís poniendo en peligro todo lo que Overwatch significa?

Jesse se quedó callado, mirando a Mercy con su mejor cara de poker.

\- ¿No vas a decir nada? No puedo creer... ¿tienes idea de como nos sentimos al saber que teníamos un grupo de... de matones en Overwatch, ¿crees que yo habría aceptado unirme de saber que se hacían operaciones encubiertas? ¿Blackwatch? ¿Asesinatos a sangre fría?

Se mordió la lengua, ¿cómo decir que aquel no había sido el plan? ¿cómo decir que Reyes se había extralimitado sin venderle? Además no era el primer muerto de Blackwatch, solo el primero que había sido ejecutado.

Toda la gente del transporte eran héroes. Menos él. Él no era un héroe. Y lo sabían, todos ellos lo veían con claridad, no era uno de ellos. El no tenía una medalla con su nombre.

Se caló el sombrero y guardó silencio hasta que aterrizaron en la base de Suiza. Cuando bajó, se encontró con Morrison esperando. El comandante en todo su esplendor, sonriendo, felicitando al equipo por su excelente trabajo, los rehenes habían sido liberados, Londres volvía a estar bajo control del gobierno británico.

Entonces sus ojos se posaron en la única persona que no llevaba el uniforme azul, Jesse sobresalía entre los demás, negro sobre negro. Blackwatch. El único que no era un héroe, el que sobraba en la escena.

\- McCree.

\- Señor.

Morrison mandó marchar al resto, a tomarse un merecido descanso, luego devolvió su atención al pistolero. Jesse esperó, sabía lo que le esperaba. No habría recompensas para él.

\- Supongo que Reyes ya le ha dicho que estaba de vacaciones.

\- Supones bien... de vacaciones sin mi autorización, con armas no autorizadas y con equipo de Blackwatch sacado de las instalaciones.

¿Qué decir? Jesse metió los pulgares en los bolsillos y esperó.

\- Voy a desmantelar Blackwatch definitivamente, ya he informado a Reyes. El experimento de ir por libre se acabo, para siempre.

No más Blackwatch. No más jugar a los vaqueros. Sabía lo que eso significaba.

* * *

****Nota de la autora:**** Esta es solo una versión de los acontecimientos de Overwatch porque el lore es muy escaso y dado con cuenta gotas, yo misma tengo en mi cabeza diferentes versiones de la historia y los personajes. Espero estar siendo congruente con este desarrollo en concreto.


	12. La Dama de la Frontera

****Capítulo 12.** ** ****La Dama de la Frontera** **

La hora de embarque era en hora y media. No encontraba a Fareeha por ninguna parte, lo que no era sorprendente ni la preocupaba en exceso. Ya no era una niña, aunque lo cierto es que incluso de niña había sido madura para su edad, sabía cuidarse. Seguramente tendría una alarma puesta, pero Amari no quería arriesgarse a que la joven perdiese el vuelo. La chica aceptaba graciosamente aquellas manías de madre. Puntualidad ante todo.

Ojalá también pudiera comprender que su madre se oponía a su idea de entrar en Overwatch o cualquier otra carrera militar precisamente porque no quería exponerla al lado oscuro de ese mundo. Eso las estaba distanciando, a su pesar.

Ana Amari sabía que solo le quedaba un sitio donde mirar. El promontorio rocoso de la base de Gibraltar era un sitio precioso, desde allí se podía vislumbrar África entre la bruma del mar, era fascinante, a un lado España, Europa, al otro Marruecos, África.

Subió y apenas había llegado cuando se confirmaron sus sospechas, notó el olor a tabaco, aquellos cigarrillos que fumaba Jesse McCree desde hacía ya años.

Regalo de Ana Amari. Si alguien se enterase negaría toda implicación.

* * *

\- No vas a dejar ese vicio jamás, ¿verdad?

El chico masculló algo ininteligible y siguió intentando encender el mechero de plástico para prender el cigarro. Habían hecho una pausa mientras hacían las prácticas de tiro, que Jesse insistiera en usar un revolver era casi encantador, pero Amari pensaba que se estaban perdiendo un magnífico francotirador de arma larga.

Apestaba, eran cigarros baratos, al principio había conseguido cigarrillos apostando contra otros agentes, como si estuviese en la cárcel, no era alentador. En el economato de Overwatch desde luego no vendían tabaco, el personal de salud había montado en cólera cuando se había sugerido, ni siquiera vendían alimentos con exceso de sal o azúcar. Ahora los compraba allá donde le llevaba una misión, luego había pasado a fumar puritos.

Finalmente lo encendió y aspiró una bocanada de aquel humo apestoso. Parecía mayor de lo que realmente era, vestido con el uniforme negro de Blackwatch y con la naturalidad con que llevaba el arma. El estirón del chico había sorprendido a propios y extraños, hasta ponerse a la altura de mirar a los ojos a Reyes o Morrison.

Había visto muchos muchachos como aquel, niños de hogares sin esperanza, se unían a bandas, a grupos armados o hacían carrera militar demasiado pronto. Demasiado jóvenes, no estaba bien. No acababan bien.

Jesse estaba adaptándose bien a Overwatch, era el ojito derecho de Reyes, siempre a su lado, su lugarteniente. A Ana no le costaba ver que Reyes, conscientemente o no, se había convertido en una figura paterna para el chico, un hombre al que admirar e imitar. Gabriel era un buen hombre, alguien que se preocupaba de los demás. “Para que el mal triunfe solo necesita que los hombres de buena voluntad no hagan nada”, Gabriel era el hombre que hacía algo cuando todos los demás miraban hacia otra parte.

Pero a veces también seguía la premisa de que el fin justifica los medios, y eso era peligroso para sus amigos y para él mismo.

"¿Crees en el mal, Jack?"

Podían llamarla supersticiosa, no le importaba. Confiaba en la ciencia, como atestiguaba su ojo con mejora cybernetica, pero no cerraba los ojos ante lo espiritual, le gustaba ver todo a su alrededor tal y como era, sin cegarse a nada.

Reyes no escribía informes de las misiones de Blackwatch. No quería dejar rastro alguno de su existencia. Era necesario para actuar lejos de las luces y focos que había sobre Overwatch. Pero Ana era observadora. A veces McCree volvía de una misión con los ojos vendados, migrañas decía, la luz le hacía daño y se mareaba. Se le pasaba rápido, apenas un par de horas de descanso y volvía a rondar por la base con su característica seguridad al andar, guiñando el ojo con picaresca.

El mal de ojo. Matar con la mirada. Matar con la voluntad.

Magia es solo ciencia que aún no se comprende. Quién sabía lo que el futuro podía deparar. El chico que estaban tratando en esos momentos en enfermería, Genji Shimada, se suponía que su familia tenía dragones... ¡dragones! Un cuento, una metáfora, quién sabía... vivían tiempos extraños, si una máquina hecha de silicio, acero y plástico podía pensar por si misma, tener sueños e ilusiones, y por tanto alma, ¿acaso había algo imposible?

\- Puedes comprar tabaco mejor que esa marca repugnante.

\- Un cigarro es un cigarro.

\- Por favor...- Amari suspiró.- Toma.

Jesse abrió los ojos como platos cuando la vio sacar una cajetilla metalica con un precioso pero desgastado dibujo y que al abrirse reveló unos puros. Puros egipcios.

\- Señorita Amari.- Jesse chasqueó la lengua.- Pero qué secretos tiene usted.

\- No son para mí, Jesse, los llevo para ofrecer, relaja los nervios de los amigos y suelta la lengua de los enemigos.

El chico cogió uno, lo hizo rodar entre los dedos y lo olió.

\- ¿Y cual de los dos soy yo?

Podría haber sido una pregunta jocosa entre amigos, pero había amargura en su voz. Amari no podía disculparse, realmente no quería que su hija se relacionase con McCree, sabía que era egoísta, pero a veces tener hijos hacía a la gente injusta. Tomabas decisiones por el bien que tu hija, no por el bien de los demás.

Jesse McCree era demasiado peligroso.

No le contestó, Jesse tampoco parecía esperar respuesta. Volvieron a las prácticas, Jesse acertó todos los blancos y Amari le enseñó a calcular la trayectoria de disparos aún más largos pese al viento.

* * *

Ahora tanto McCree como Fareeha eran adultos, jóvenes, pero adultos. Y tal y como esperaba, estaban sentados en el promontorio, sentados en el borde, las piernas colgando y charlando. Se veían muy poco, debían haber pasado ya cuatro años desde la última vez que los dos habían coincidido en la misma base de Overwatch. Intentar que Fareeha no buscase al otro había funcionado en su infancia, después una adolescente rebelde no podía si no intentar burlar la ley de la forma más inocua posible, ir a hablar con la mala influencia.

\- Dicen que en Londres aun no se ha restablecido el orden, hay planes de reconstrucción bastante buenos eso sí, ¿cómo fue estar allí mismo?

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que estuve allí? Estoy suspendido, mírame, castigado en casa.

\- Ya, claro, seguro que te quedas todo el día sentado como un buen chico.- Se burló su hija.

\- Soy el mejor de los chicos... hablando de lo cual, ¿no tienes ningún novio o novia a quien pueda amenazar? Siempre he querido hacerme el chulo así.

\- Por favor, ¿tu? Soy yo quien quiere dar esa charla.

Niños. En el fondo seguían siendo niños. Amari se pasó los dedos por los cabellos, ya grises, la edad no perdonaba y la preocupación tampoco, cada cana una preocupación, cada veta blanca una misión. Como aquella a la que iba en un par de horas.

Polonia. Unos científicos habían sido tomados como rehenes por Talon. Iban con un equipo a liberarlos y sacarlos de allí sanos y salvos. Morrison lideraba la operación en persona, era prioritario que Talon no se hiciese con la investigación en curso. Y mandarían un mensaje, puedo que Talon pensase que incapacitar Blackwatch les había noqueado, pero no les dejarían pensar eso mucho tiempo.

\- Creo que puedo dar esa charla yo misma.

\- ¡Madre!.- Farehaa se volvió con un mohín de incordio, aaah, los padres siempre molestaban a los hijos con su existencia. Ley de vida.

McCree se caló el sombrero y les dio la espalda a ambas. Guardando silencio.

\- Ven aquí, ḥabībti. Llegarás tarde al aeropuerto.

Cada misión contemplaba la posibilidad de sufrir heridas o incluso morir. Amari corría menos riesgos que otros, su deber era proteger desde la distancia, matar a otros que querían matar a quienes ella protegía. Nunca se debía marchar a una misión con palabras sin decir.

Se despidió con un abrazo, Fareeha también debía irse, aunque ella no iba a un lugar peligroso. Los estudios eran importantes. Lejos de la guerra y la muerte.

Jesse se despidió de la joven moviendo el sombrero en el aire en tanto esta salía corriendo, alguien la llevaría al aeropuerto. Amari se volvió hacia el pistolero. No debía marchar con palabras sin decir.

\- Tengo una misión en breve.

Jesse se volvió y le hizo un gesto de pistola con la mano.

\- Nunca sabrán lo que les alcanzó.

Se acercó y se arrodilló junto al pistolero, que pareció algo confundido. No trataban mucho desde que le había instruido, y hacía mucho tiempo de su última lección. Quizá demasiado, McCree llevaba tanto tiempo con ellos, y sin embargo seguía escondido debajo de aquel disfraz de vaquero, aquella efigie de héroe del oeste que un muchacho herido había creado a su alrededor para protegerse. 

\- Jesse, sé que debes estar preocupado por todo lo que está ocurriendo pero no vamos a dejarte atrás, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Preocupado yo? Estoy como una rosa, señora.

Oh, fingía bien. Pero Amari había visto a McCree rondar como alma en pena por la base desde que había vuelto de sus “vacaciones en Londres”, dando vueltas como un perro sin amo o bien caminando tras Reyes, los dos tan tensos como si en vez de en una base de Overwatch estuviesen en medio de territorio enemigo.

\- Sé que Jackie puede parecer poco flexible, pero te aprecia.

La sonrisa torcida que le respondió era descorazonadora.

\- Por supuesto, señora.

\- No te preocupes por todo este asunto de Blackwatch, cuando Jackie y yo volvamos de la misión haremos una reunión y hablaremos.- Se puso en pie para irse.- El azul de Overwatch queda bien a todo el mundo.

El pistolero se encogió de hombros y se puso cómodo para seguir fumando mientras miraba el horizonte. No daba la impresión de que la creyese.

Ahora tenía una misión que preparar.

* * *

Reyes no usaba más su oficina, en ese momento habían entrado en uno de los despachos vacíos de la base de Suiza, la principal. Jesse había llegado hacía un día de Gibraltar con un pincho de información pero no querían mirarlo desde el ordenador de Gabe, que tenía mas opciones de estar intervenido. Desde que había comenzado el ataque de los medios de comunicación y el acoso gubernamental tenían mucho espacio libre, despachos vacíos.

\- No tiene sentido.- Gabriel masculló una maldición y le señaló la pantalla.- Mira, las fuentes de estos documentos no existen, esta gente no estaba en esta base en esas fechas.

El hackeo no era la especialidad de ninguno de los dos, pero aquello era más bien trabajo de cotejar datos y fijarse en lo que no tenía sentido o parecía tener algo fuera de lugar. Y estaban encontrando demasiados cabos sueltos. Jesse miraba por encima del hombro de Reyes sentado del reves sobre otra silla.

\- Alguien está haciendo un... ¿filtro?.- Jesse se rascó las patillas distraídamente.- Hay datos de comunicación borrados y gente en lugares equivocados.

\- Si, fechas en que debería haber mensajes entre despachos, sin embargo solo hay burocracia básica, hay horas enteras en que faltan registros de conversaciones.

\- Estoy seguro de que en esta fecha de aquí.- Señaló un hueco de un día lleno de datos.- No había tanta gente en la base de Grand Mesa.

\- No estoy paranoico.

Gabe casi parecía aliviado, Jesse se preguntó si el jefe había dudado de si mismo, si había temido que todo estuviese en su cabeza. Eso era muy preocupante.

\- ¡Pues claro que no!.- Jesse chasqueó los dedos.- ¿Cómo si no íbamos a tener tantos problemas? Alguien nos está jodiendo.

Llevaban desde la misión de Londres investigando, no tenían mucho más que hacer, Morrison les había cortado las alas. Blackwatch había sido cerrada, sus instalaciones habían sido remodeladas y todas las cuentas devueltas al uso oficial.

\- Con esto Morrison tendrá que atender a razones.

\- ¿Morrison?.- Reyes le miró como si le hubiese hablado en otro idioma.

\- ¿Comandante-palo-en-culo? No puede cerrar Blackwatch con esto delante de sus narices

Reyes sin embargo se quedó callado y se echó hacia atrás en la silla, meditando.

\- Aún no, no hay suficiente... Jack ya no... ya no confía en mí, no aceptará esto. Olvídate de Blackwatch, habrá tiempo para eso cuando limpiemos Overwatch.

Olvidarse de Blackwatch. Jesse tragó saliva, el suelo no era firme bajo sus pies desde hacía demasiado tiempo, desde Venecia, sin Blackwatch él estaba en tierra de nadie, sostenido solo por Reyes. Y la posición de Reyes era precaria.

\- Jesse, voy a arreglar esto.

Reyes se giró y le puso un dedo en el pecho.

\- Vamos a arreglarlo, nadie va a lograr hacer caer lo que Morrison y yo creamos, y cuando lo arreglemos te daré una jodida medalla con tu nombre.

Jesse no podría haber estado mas estupefacto.

\- ¿Medalla?

Reyes le miró y sacudió la cabeza sonriendo.

\- Tardé en darme cuenta, ¿sabes? Hasta que vi la jodida medalla en la basura de la entrada, la de la ceremonia de Justicia Internacional, la tiraste nada más cruzar la puerta.

La vergüenza se lo comía y le empezaron a arder las orejas, Jesse no sabía donde meterse.

\- ¿Qué? No... ni siquiera me acordaba... no es algo que...

\- Te merecías una medalla con tu nombre. Lo siento.

Le iba a estallar el pecho, sabía que tenía una sonrisa estúpida en la cara y rió. Reyes le sacudió el pelo con la mano y le frotó la mejilla.

\- No se que hice para merecerte, chico. Jodido Huckelberry, eres lo mejor que...

El comunicador empezó a pitar. Luz roja. Llamada urgente. Los dos se pusieron en pie por pura inercia. Reyes miró el registro, Jesse echó un ojo, doce llamadas perdidas del Comandante Jack Morrison, hasta la llamada de emergencia. Joder.

\- Lo dejé sin cobertura para que nadie pudiese rastrearme.- Masculló Reyes.- Mierda.

Contestó la llamada, la voz del comandante sonaba extremadamente furiosa, preguntaba dónde estaba. Reyes le contestó en tanto McCree se disponía a marcharse, no quería estar delante de otra de sus discusiones.

Pero Morrison no debía estar muy lejos, apareció por la puerta y Jesse solo pudo hacerse a un lado y pegarse a la pared.

\- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí a estas horas?

Morrison parecía recién llegado de la misión, como si hubiese saltado directo desde el transporte, cubierto de polvo, ¿era sangre seca lo de las mangas?, también parecía extremadamente alterado. Jamás había visto así al comandante, Jack Morrison era todo sangre fría y mente clara.

\- Jackie...

\- Son las doce de la noche, llevo dos horas llamándote, por el amor de dios.- Miró a su alrededor, confuso.- ¿Qué hacéis los dos en este despacho?

\- Oh, nada, señor.- Jesse intentó parecer lo mas inocuo posible.- Solo est...

\- Déjalo, McCree... siempre tienes excusas para estar donde no debes.

Eso dolía, Jesse cerró la boca y bajó la vista. Reyes frunció el ceño y se encaró con Jack.

\- No le hables así, cabronazo, ¿qué cojones te pasa?

\- Ana ha caído.

Se hizo el silencio. Jesse sintió que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies.

“No te preocupes por todo este asunto de Blackwatch, cuando Jackie y yo volvamos de la misión haremos una reunión y hablaremos. El azul de Overwatch queda bien a todo el mundo.”

¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? ¿Un día? ¿Día y medio? No podía ser. Ana Amari no podía caer, era la mejor, era la francotiradora imbatible, ella cazaba, nadie le daba caza. No... no podía pasar aquello. Ahora no.

\- No...- Reyes rechinó los dientes.- Es imposible, ¿quién la ha matado?

\- No lo sé, y no he dicho que haya muerto.

\- ¿¡Qué!? Tu... ¿te has ido dejándola atrás?

\- ¡No tenía otra opción!.- Los comandantes se encararon.- Ella cubría la retirada, había un francotirador enemigo, uno nuevo.

\- Te dije que Talon tenía un operativo nuevo, un francotirador muy veloz, te lo advertí joder...

\- Me diste rumores sacados de solo dios sabe que operativo de Talon torturado, no te atrevas a culparme.

\- Dada la credibilidad que das a mis palabras últimamente no me sorprende nada.

La tensión no paraba de subir. Jesse se encogió contra la pared, deseando no estar allí. Deseando no oír nada. Deseando que Ana Amari llegara y calmase a ambos, pero la capitana no estaba.

\- Ya hemos discutido esto, Reyes.

\- No hemos discutido nada, tu te has limitado a ignorar todo lo que digo porque no te gusta lo que oyes.

\- Deja de hacer que todo gire en torno a ti.

\- Y una mierda.

\- Por favor...- Jesse sentía la garganta cerrada, apenas un hilo de voz, no le oían.

Morrison y Reyes seguían encarándose, hablando con voz tensa, a veces una palabra mas alta que la otra. Recriminaciones y dobles sentidos...

\- Si hubieras reforzado la seguridad como te dije...

\- Si no te guardaras información para ti...

\- Basta...- Jesse aferró el sombrero delante de él, como un escudo ridículo, no le oían.

\- Tu acabaste con Blackwatch con tu numerito de Venecia, no estas en una guerra...

\- Estamos en guerra y vas a destruir Overwatch por no verlo...

\- ¡¡Yo iré a buscarla!!

Los dos comandantes se quedaron callados al fin. Mirándole.

\- Iré a buscar a la capitana Amari, ahora mismo, puedo salir en media hora.

Morrison y Reyes parecían... avergonzados. Se miraron y por fin parecieron comprender que Ana Amari estaba desaparecida en combate mientras ellos discutían y se recriminaban. Morrison se pasó las manos por la cara, tapándosela y bajando la cabeza.

\- Enviaré un equipo inmediatamente.

\- Jackie... deja que Jesse salga.- Reyes le puso una mano en el hombro.- Envía tu equipo, envía todos los recursos que puedas, pero deja que Jesse vaya, nadie irá mas rápido, hará lo que haga falta para encontrar a Ana.

Morrison asintió quedamente, estaba envejeciendo por minutos, visiblemente agotado. Jesse se acercó, podía hacer esto, podía ayudar. Lo arreglaría, encontraría a Ana, y Morrison le aceptaría, le dejaría entrar en Overwatch.

\- La encontraré. La traeré de vuelta.

\- Vamos, Jackie, tienes que descansar.

Reyes acompañó a Morrison fuera, probablemente a sus dependencias. Jesse no perdió el tiempo, corrió a coger su equipo y después se apresuró a pedir transporte de urgencia. Buscaría a la capitana, buscaría a Amari.

* * *

Ocho meses después la búsqueda seguía en punto muerto.

McCree había dado con el punto en que la capitana había sido alcanzada por el francotirador enemigo y lo que encontró no tranquilizó a nadie. El rifle Kinamura de la capitana, con las marcas de las bajas conseguidas, todas sus personalizaciones... con el visor destrozado.

Sangre. Comprobada como sangre de Ana Amari. Restos de su ojo cyberneticamente mejorado.

No hacía falta preguntar cuales eran las probabilidades de que alguien sobreviviese a un disparo en el ojo.

No había cadáver. McCree envió de vuelta todo lo que encontró, el arma, el sombrero. Nada más. Los equipos enviados por Morrison peinaron la zona, rastrearon todo. Nada. Alguien se había llevado el cuerpo, probablemente Talon. Ni Morrison ni Reyes aceptaron fácilmente que Amari debía estar muerta. Incluso cuando finalmente se hizo un funeral con ataúd vacío. Pero la búsqueda fue cancelada por instancias más altas que exigían a Morrison que dejase de usar los recursos de Overwatch para aquella “búsqueda inútil”.

Jesse no se rindió tan fácilmente. En ese momento estaba aún en Polonia, en un hospital. No seguía un rastro concreto, trabajaba con hipótesis. En el caso de que Talon no hubiese podido sacar a Ana directamente en un transporte, si esta seguía viva necesitaría atención médica. Así que había marcado hospitales y clínicas de la periferia e ido de una en una, olfateando, observando.

Janina Kowalski... ese era el equivalente a una Jane Doe en Polonia. Una mujer había sido admitida en el hospital en fechas que coincidían con la misión. Mmmh. Valía la pena investigarlo. Cerró con cuidado el archivo. Era medianoche pero un hospital nunca dormía. Salió como había entrado, por la ventana, por la mañana se presentaría con un alias a ver si podía hablar con los residentes. Alguien recordaría algo.

Se dirigió al hostal de mala muerte donde había conseguido alojamiento. Buenos sitios donde a nadie le importaba quien eras ni a donde ibas a horas intempestivas. Subió las escaleras y sacó la llave de la puerta.

_El cascabel de la serpiente. La sombra del águila. La muerte se abate con rápidas alas._

Jesse se apartó de la puerta justo a tiempo de evitar una ráfaga de balas.

El hostal explotó.

* * *

****Nota de la autora:**** Gracias por los kudos! Aunque Deadeye tiene presencia como ente sobrenatural, no voy a explorar su existencia a fondo en este fanfic si no en su secuela, que ya tengo pensada y escribiré seguidamente de este.


	13. Río Rojo

****Capítulo 1** ** ****3\. Río Rojo** **

_El cascabel de la serpiente._

_La muerte se abate con rápidas alas._

Jesse se apartó de la puerta justo a tiempo de evitar una ráfaga de balas.

El hostal explotó.

* * *

El pitido en los oídos era un viejo conocido y no le prestó atención, no tenía tiempo de quedarse sentado. Pulsó el botón de emergencia del comunicador y lo tiró a unos metros. Podrían rastrear la señal. Rodó sobre si mismo para cambiar de posición y luego intentó orientarse. Estaba entre escombros pero no atrapado, aún no, las llamas crepitaban y avanzaban pero la caída de muros y escombros también ralentizaban su avance. Lo importante ahora era no ahogarse con el humo y el polvo.

Y no recibir una bala. Disparó de oído a su derecha. Un gañido, bien. Esperaba que fuese uno de sus asaltantes y no uno de los residentes, pero sospechaba que los residentes ya estaban muertos antes de la explosión.

\- ¡Moveos!

Una figura corría entre el humo. No distinguía el uniforme aunque hubiese jurado que se daban un aire a Talon. Disparó, ruido de cuerpo al caer, bien. Ahora a moverse rápido. Dos disparos les tenían que haber dicho donde estaba. Peligroso.

Salir de aquella ratonera era imperativo, pero la calle abierta podría convertirle en un blanco fácil. Saltó tras un muro derruido e intentó seguir las corrientes de aire arrastrándose por el suelo. Una ráfaga destrozó el muro que acababa de dejar atrás.

No se podía negar que esa gente había puesto toda la carne en el asador para acabar con él. Esperaba que pensasen que tenía compañía, a juzgar por la cantidad de operativos que oía.

\- ¡Lo tengo a tir...!

BANG. No tienes a nadie a tiro, amigo. Jesse tiró una de sus granadas y deslumbró a los presentes para poder hacer una carrera rápida.

Tenía que dejarles atrás, no podría con todos. Tenían todas las ventajas.

No tenía sentido que supiesen donde estaba. ¿Le habían seguido sin que se diese cuenta? ¿O la corrupción en Overwatch había llegado a todas partes? Reyes decía que si Amari había caído era porque toda la misión de Polonia había sido una trampa orquestada para tal fin, que todo estaba podrido.

Su sombrero salió despedido. Mierda. Golpeó contra la pared, pero era otro edificio, no había salido a la carretera si no al callejón trasero, bien. Corrió por callejón hasta que tuvo que pegarse a la pared.

Fuerzas de asalto pesado. Armados con dos ametralladoras. Otra granada. Jesse saltó hasta alcanzar una ventana y se propulsó hasta una bifurcación. Tenía que salir de allí. Nada más llegar se encontró frente a frente con el casco de visor rojo de un asesino de Talon. Eran ellos.

\- Mierda.

Intentó parar la cuchilla sónica con el brazo.

* * *

En la base de Suiza reinaba un silencio fuera de lugar. Normalmente era la base mas alborotada, llena de vida, de gente yendo y viniendo.

Pero cada día había menos gente. Reinhardt había sido obligado a jubilarse, retiro obligatorio desde las altas esferas, apartado como un trasto después de años de servicio.

Genji Shimada se había marchado. Tras las misiones contra Maximillien y Doomfist, que habían sido un éxito, el cyborg había parecido encajar a la perfección en Overwatch, pero estaba claro que todo había sido fachada. El joven Shimada renunció ante Morrison y se marchó.

Torbjörn cada vez pasaba menos tiempo en Overwatch, cabreado por el trato dado a Reinhardt, distanciándose poco a poco de la organización.

Los agentes eran cada vez menos, solo los veteranos aguantaban, no se alistaban apenas nuevos reclutas, y los que lo hacían provocaban la creciente paranoia de Reyes. ¿Quién era aquella gente? ¿De donde salían aquellas caras nuevas? ¿Quién estaba dando esos aprobados de incorporación?

Reyes masculló una maldición y se marchó de la sala de seguridad, las cámaras no le revelaban nada nuevo, solo rostros desconocidos. Le dolían los ojos y tenía hambre, uno de los efectos secundarios de las mejoras de Moira, una especie de hambre leve pero constante, fruto de la regeneración celular.

Entonces sonó un pitido agudo de su comunicador. Una señal de emergencia. De Jessie.

McCree enviaba un mensaje cada semana, por seguridad. La diligencia sigue en marcha. Que venía a ser que seguía buscando. Habían celebrado el funeral de Amari, un jodido ataúd vacío, parecía una broma de mal gusto tener a Jesse dando vueltas por un país tan castigado como Polonia.

No había mensaje. Jesse tan solo enviaba un mensaje de alarma, el botón rojo. Lo que hacías cuando no te daba tiempo a hacer nada más.

No había tiempo. Corrió al hangar. Sojourn estaría de guardia, era una persona eficaz. Hora y media. Tardaría hora y media en llegar y solo dios sabía cuan cerca podría aterrizar de la posición del comunicador y de McCree. Era demasiado, todo era demasiado.

Aguanta chico.

* * *

Corre. Esquiva. Ciega. Corre. Escóndete.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba jugando al ratón y al gato con las fuerzas de Talon. Había logrado romper el cerco alrededor del edificio y perderse entre las calles. Ahora se movía por un gran aparcamiento, esperaba que los dueños tuviesen un buen seguro.

Al menos ahí no tenía que preocuparse de los civiles. Se agacho tras una furgoneta y miró por debajo. Pies. Muchos pies buscándolo.

Tenía el brazo izquierdo inutilizado. La cuchilla se había clavado entre el cúbito y el radio. Se había hecho un torniquete y aguantaba como podía. Había disparado a quemarropa a la asesina de Talon, no sabía porque aquella gente reía tan histéricamente, igual les lavaban el cerebro y aun no tenían perfeccionado el asunto.

Mierda, ese ruido mecánico. Iban a poner torretas para cerrar los accesos. No, no podía permitirlo. Y ahora había bastantes agentes que serán visibles entre los vehículos. Tenía que arriesgarse.

_El viento trae el polvo del desierto._

_El sol siempre está alto en alguna parte._

Se puso en pie y miró a través de las ventanas de la furgoneta. Seis objetivos. Perfecto. La furgoneta empezó a recibir impactos tan pronto como hizo su jugada, Jesse abandonó la escasa cobertura, acribillada hasta lo irreconocible y recargó como pudo mientras corría en zigzag entre los vehículos. Joder, usar una sola mano era horroroso. Nota, valorar más los esfuerzos para la atención a minusválidos y el acceso a las prótesis.

Una explosión le propulsó hacia delante y rodó unos metros, aturdido. Un vehículo había explotado. ¿Dónde demonios estaba la policía? ¿Y los bomberos? ¿Es que no les importaba que un vecindario se convirtiera en escombros?

Igual los había dejado atrás, en el hostal destrozado. Se había alejado demasiado. Ahora se arrepentía, Talon no se hubiese atrevido a actuar tan evidentemente en medio de las fuerzas policiales.

Se metió entre los edificios, no podía parar de moverse. Casi podía oír la voz de Reyes, corre, chico, corre, ya lucharás mañana.

_El halcón acecha. AHÍ._

Rodó a un lado y el francotirador cuya existencia solo había intuido disparó contra el asfalto. Jesse disparó por encima del hombro guiado solo por lo que alguno llamaría intuición, y él sabía que era _Deadeye_ velando por él.

Pero _Deadeye_ no era dios, tenía sus límites. Dos disparos, de un soldado, lograron impactar en su espalda. La armadura absorbió el impacto, la bala no penetró, pero notó el golpe severamente, se quedó sin aire. Se impulsó y se cubrió en un patio cubierto, tras una viga. Necesitaba recuperar el aliento.

No pudo permitirse más que una bocanada de aire. Podía oír como se acercaban, como le cercaban como a un animal salvaje. No tenía más que tres balas cargadas, pero no había tiempo, tardaba demasiado en cargar con una mano temblorosa. Pero tenía su truco listo, lo olía en el aire de nuevo, vio un escorpión saliendo de debajo de su bota, salió de la cobertura.

_Sangre para el sol. Muertos para el cielo. MATAREMOS A NUESTROS ENEMIGOS._

_-_ ¿Alguien ha llamado al enterrador?

Los veía y los marcaba. El tiempo detenido para él, el aura de todos aquellos lo suficientemente desafortunados como para estar visibles a sus ojos. Si te veo, estás muerto, pensó Jesse, y disparó.

Tres balas. Ocho muertos. El mundo se volvió rojo. Cayó al suelo, no podía ver, le dolía la cabeza, tenía la boca seca, notaba arder su brazo izquierdo, como si la herida no solo sangrara si no que quemase.

Aun oía al enemigo. Aún quedaban soldados, y estaban furiosos. Había matado a sus compañeros. Se giró y se arrastró por el suelo, intentando orientarse, no podía quedarse ahí, sabían donde estaba.

No podía parar, no debía parar. Oh dios. Le dolía el brazo. Nunca había estado en una situación tan mala.

Seguían llegando. Le odiaban. No pararían hasta matarlo. No podía hacerlo otra vez. No tenía ni una bala. Ya había sido demasiado matar a cinco sin balas. No podía... pero estaban cerca.

Una bota le pisó la mano en que llevaba el arma y luego apartó el revolver de una patada. Una mano le agarró por la espalda y le obligó a volverse. Los tres soldados de Talon estaban sobre el, las armas apuntándole. Una bota le pisa el brazo herido, con fuerza.

Jesse grita, el dolor es espantoso. La bota vuelve, pisa con saña, aplasta. Le patean, ha matado a sus amigos, a sus compañeros, ha sido una espina en su costado durante años, y por fin le tienen.

\- Despídete, McCree.

\- Por fin nos libramos de este bastardo.

Amartillan las armas. Jesse lo oye. La muerte. La muerte estaba allí con ellos. Jesse abrió los ojos como platos.

Era de día. Podía ver el cielo azul, ni una nube, sus rayos le ciegan. El mundo ya no huele a metal y caucho quemado, ni a fuego ni a asfalto, el mundo huele a tierra, a piel, a cedro. Los sonidos se han acallado, otros son mas fuertes, está cantando el sinsonte, están corriendo los bisontes, les oye... Una nariz mojada le olisquea, un perro... no, no es un perro, el hocico es muy delgado, las orejas grandes... le huele, le lame la cara, le gustaría acariciarlo pero no puede moverse, todo duele demasiado.

_Una vez más. Por tí._

_-_ No puedo... no... no hay pistola...

_Una vez más el sol se alza en lo alto. Una vez más pide sangre. Los dioses son crueles, pero yo soy tu amigo. Vamos. Una vez más. Por nosotros._

Una vez más. Jesse vio sobre él a los hombres que querían matarlo, los cascos rojos de Talon oscurecían sus facciones pero daba igual, porque él LOS VEÍA.

_EL SOL ESTÁ ALTO._

* * *

Reyes maldijo a cada segundo la distancia a la cual le había dejado el transporte, había robado el primer coche a la vista y después había encontrado el caos. Bomberos, policía, todo un barrio acordonado, lleno de ambulancias. Las radios ya hablaban de un atentado terrorista atribuido a paramilitares de extrema derecha.

Dejo el coche y corrió, el botiquín pesaba una barbaridad, era el paquete de asistencia médica del transporte aéreo, no estaba pensado para ser transportable.

No intentó seguir el rastro exacto del comunicador. McCree era lo suficientemente listo como para no quedarse encima con un emisor de señales. Así que se limitó a seguir el rastro cronológico del ataque. Un hostal. Unos callejones. Un patio. Un aparcamiento. Unos soportales.

No se preguntó como se movió tan rápido de un lugar a otro, sus pies volaban, le rodeaba aquella niebla negra que era parte de él. Ahora no era importante.

Ahí estaba. La policía estaba por todas partes. Pero aún estaban desconcertados. Intentando controlar a los periodistas y dirigir a los sanitarios. Reyes se coló entre ellos sin dificultad, hasta llegar al interior de los soportales.

Un rastro de sangre que se alejaba, arrastrada, desde el punto en que yacían muertos tres agentes de Talon. Oh, no le cabía duda de que una vez estuviesen en la morgue aquellos cadáveres desaparecerían.

Reyes apenas necesitó un vistazo para comprobar que los cuerpos no tenían impacto de ningún tipo. La sangre no era de ellos. Siguió el rastro, y finalmente lo encontró.

Dos ojos rojos le miraban desde la oscuridad de un callejón sin salida. Gruñía como un animal, Reyes se sintió cazado... aquella cosa le miraba, y podía matarlo.

\- ¿Jesse?

La silueta negra agazapada en la esquina parecía Jesse.

\- ¿Jesse? Soy yo, Reyes.

Los puntos rojos parpadearon... y se apagaron. La sensación... se disipó.

\- ¿Gabe?.- La voz sonaba tan... asustada.- No... no veo...

Corrió hacia McCree y encendió su linterna. El chico estaba mal, muy mal. Tenía que sacarlo de allí y darle asistencia médica, y tenía que hacerlo rápido. No podía usar la medicina nanobiótica a las bravas sin atender primero las heridas.

Cuando intentó moverlo Jesse gritó. Entonces vio su brazo. Estaba destrozado, como si alguien lo hubiese intentado abrir por la mitad y luego lo hubiese aplastado, era una masa sanguinolenta con el hueso roto asomando. Abrazó a Jesse contra él y sujetó su cuello con una mano. Que Jesse estuviese consciente era poco menos que un milagro.

\- Jesse, no puedo cargar contigo y con el botiquín.- Le sostuvo y le besó la sien.- Voy a cuidar de tí, no te preocupes, por favor, apóyate en mi y aguanta callado cuanto puedas.

Jesse asintió quedamente, le había entendido. Lo hizo. Como un maldito campeón, aguantó hasta salir de los soportales.

Cargó con el chico hasta un vehículo lo suficientemente amplio y poco llamativo, lo robó y salieron de allí. No tenía tiempo que llamar al transporte aéreo, había saltado de él, no podían aterrizar, no podía esperar a nada. Jesse ya había perdido sangre y tiempo. Se limitó a salir del radio de acción de la policía, y aparcar en el extrarradio, metiendo la furgoneta en unos almacenes. La seguridad no era problema, cegó las cámaras y anuló las alarmas.

Ahora venía lo peor, porque sabía lo suficiente de atención médica de urgencia después de años en el campo de batalla. Y no podía hacer otra cosa. Sacó la pistola de anestesia, los antibióticos... y la sierra de hilo sónico. Bendita tecnología, sería rápido.

\- ¿Gabe?

\- Sssssh, tranquilo, tengo que cortar la ropa, tranquilo.

\- Gabe... no quiero morirme...

Estaba llorando. Reyes le apartó el pelo de la cara, estaba ardiendo, sudoroso. Los ojos estaban enrojecidos pero ya le seguía los movimientos, uno de sus grandes temores era que Jesse se quedase ciego por usar aquella... cosa, pero nunca había daños permanentes.

Moira había querido examinarlo, había insistido mucho. Estaba absolutamente fascinada por aquel “fenómeno psíquico”. Mientras calibraba los cambios sufridos por Reyes le intentaba convencer de lo necesario que era examinar a McCree.

“Es un fenómeno por explorar, las posibilidades que ofrece. Eso por no hablar del bien que puedo hacer por él, es evidente que el uso de su habilidad le resulta difícil, doloroso cuando carece de... ¿apoyo físico? Unos implantes cerebrales podrían solucionar esas migrañas, y la tensión ocular.”

No lo había permitido. Jesse había rehuido a Moira como la peste, y hablar de su don le ponía nervioso, se encerraba en sí mismo o desviaba la conversación. Sospechaba que si lo había hablado con Genji, hermanados por aquellas rarezas que les unían, dragones y maldiciones.

\- No te vas a morir, no lo permitiré, Jessie.

Inyectó el anestésico. Esperó unos segundos e inyectó el antibiótico. Ahora llegaba lo peor. Jesse no notaría dolor, el anestésico era de última generación, tendría el brazo completamente dormido al menos una hora, pero la sensación... seguiría ahí.

\- ¿Gabe? Jefe, eran tantos... no sé que hice mal... no sé como me encontraron...

Que hablara era bueno, eso le distraía. Reyes dejó a mano las gasas y la cinta elástica, preparó el lazo y lo tensó en el borde del codo. Cuando lo activara, el cordel sónico seccionaría carne y hueso en cuestión de segundos.

\- No hiciste nada mal.- Limpió con yodo la zona para el corte.- Nada en absoluto, respira conmigo, Jessie.

\- Debí cambiar de hostal... debí usar un sitio diferente... o igual fue el hospital, igual miraban allí... igual era una trampa... sabían mi nombre... creo que...

\- Una trampa, seguramente, no me extrañaría, pero les has enseñado quien manda, lo has hecho todo bien, chico.

Un silbido. Jesse se quedó callado, blanco. No había dolor, pero si debía haber notado algo pasando por dentro de su brazo. Quizá notó frío... o calor. Reyes no esperó, cubrió con gasa limpia, ajustó un vendaje elástico y aplicó un torniquete al borde. Listo. Paso a paso.

\- No noto el brazo... ¿es la anestesia? ¿Jefe?

\- Es la anestesia, no te muevas, tengo todo lo que hace falta para curarte, no te muevas.

Ajustó la postura de Jessie, no sabía si había mas roturas así que sujetó con vendajes, aplicó gasa con yodo a los cortes y finalmente sacó el emisor biótico. El brillo dorado les cubrió a ambos, la energía nanobiótica sanando el tejido, cerrando heridas, uniendo hueso.

Nada sustituía a su uso por un médico experto. Pero a falta de uno, aquello era lo mejor. El alivio de la sanación hizo que por fin Jesse perdiese el conocimiento.

Jesse estaba fuera de peligro, eso era cuanto importaba. (Le falta el puto brazo, gilipollas, no está fuera de peligro). Ahora había que tomar decisiones. Levantó a Jesse en brazos, estaba demasiado débil, necesitaba descanso y comida.

De vuelta en el coche. Reyes calculó, consultando la información de que disponía. Solo Sojourn sabía que estaba allí. Pero ahora tenía problemas para confiar en nada que saliera de Overwatch. Alguien sabía donde estaba McCree, alguien había conseguido una información realmente bien guardada.

Sabían mi nombre, había dicho. Sabían a por quién iban, no hubiesen enviado semejante equipo para un espía sin nombre, para un don nadie. Sabían que se enfrentaban a uno de los ex-agentes de Blackwatch. Habían estado dispuestos a demoler un vecindario para librarse de él.

Pisó el acelerador, maldiciendo. Su piel se ennegreció, alguien pagaría por esto.

* * *

No había sido la anestesia y los sabía. Jesse despertó en un mundo de músculos doloridos, piel tirante por las cicatrices y la boca pastosa. No se atrevió a mirarse el brazo.

Sabía que no había nada. La sensación de su brazo derecho e izquierdo no era la misma. No sabía describirla, pero no era igual. No quería pensar en ello, aún no.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en un dormitorio bastante bonito, hogareño, nada que ver con un hotel o una clínica. La ventana tenía cortinas de macramé y en las paredes tenían cuadros de acuarelas. Era acogedor.

Tenía un gotero puesto. Cerró los ojos. Era de día, y necesitaba mear con urgencia. En la mesilla a su lado habían dejado un pequeño busca. Reyes pensaba en todo.

Intentó cogerlo con la mano izquierda. No. No. No. Sintió un dolor sordo en el pecho, ansiedad, angustia. No podía ignorarlo. Usó la derecha, se volvió sobre el costado y cogió el busca, lo activó, llamó al único contacto.

Gabriel entró por la puerta como si hubiese estado haciendo guardia al lado. Probablemente era así. McCree no necesitó ni abrir la boca, Reyes le ayudó a incorporarse y le dio una bacinilla, todos sabían lo que era despertarse después de una larga convalecencia.

Primera urgencia resuelta. Reyes le puso unos almohadones para incorporarle en la cama y sacó unos bricks de suero de sabores con pajita.

\- Han pasado dieciséis horas desde que te encontré. Estamos en una casa de alquiler vacacional, nadie sabe que estamos aquí.

Se tomó dos bricks y se recostó. Miró a Reyes a los ojos mientras movía la mano derecha hacia el lado izquierdo. Tocó su hombro, estaba allí, fue bajando. Y envolvió con la mano el muñón justo encima del codo.

Apretó los dientes. Oh dios, le faltaba un brazo. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Joder. Todo estaba perdido, así no le servía a nadie, ¿qué iba a hacer Reyes con un agente lisiado? No podía permitirse cargar con él, no podía... estaba acabado.

\- Mi brazo...

\- Jesse...

\- ¡Aun puedo disparar! Puedo acostumbrarme rápido, usaré otro tipo de arma.

* * *

Gabriel Reyes sintió un escalofrío de los pies a la cabeza. Jesse acababa de perder el brazo, y lo primero en que pensaba era en seguir siendo útil. Su voz estaba teñida de desesperación mientras agitaba la única mano que le quedaba e intentaba decirle que aún podía ser un soldado, que seguía siendo útil para él.

Yo he hecho esto. Yo le he hecho esto.

\- Jesse, eso ahora no importa...

\- Por favor, aun soy capaz de hacer mucho, puedo... antes maté sin la pistola... me dolió pero logré hacerlo, no la necesito si me esfuerzo lo suficiente...

Estaba llorando. Asustado. Por un segundo Reyes volvió a ver a Jesse McCree atado a una silla, recién capturado, llorando porque si no era útil para alguien le mandarían a prisión.

Aquello era demasiado, demasiado... Él le había hecho todo eso a Jesse, él le había convertido en un agente y solo un agente, él había instalado en Jesse la idea de que su valía dependía de su utilidad. Él había cerrado continuamente los ojos ante un chico asustado que podía matarte solo con tenerte en su campo de visión, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Él había estado tan ocupado con el resto del mundo que no le había importado usar a un chico perdido como una herramienta.

No era honesto. Era un hipócrita. Overwatch le había utilizado a él, y él había utilizado a Jesse. Y ahora su protegido tenía miedo de que le tirase a un lado, como Morrison había hecho con él mismo.

Morrison. Overwatch. Les usaban y luego los quitaban de en medio.

Lo abrazó, fuertemente. Jesse lloró largo y tendido, angustiado, confuso, seguramente afectado por las drogas que amortiguaban las sensaciones del brazo mutilado.

\- Te he fallado.

\- ¿Jefe?.- Musitó el vaquero contra pecho.

Jesse no le necesitaba, hace mucho que debería haberle dejado ir, tendría que haberlo hecho en cuanto Blackwatch se puso en entredicho, ponerlo a salvo, limpiar el nombre de Jesse McCree, darle lo que le correspondía y dejar que tuviese una vida. Pero había sido egoísta. Porque era demasiado bueno, mataba demasiado bien.

Tendría que haberle ayudado a tener una vida donde no tuviese que matar más.

\- No lo entiendo...- Jesse se encogió, sujetándose el muñón como si pudiese cambiar la realidad sin se esforzaba lo suficiente.

\- Has hecho tu parte, lo has hecho bien, no tienes que preocuparte de nada que no sea recuperar fuerzas.

\- Pero jefe, Overwatch está en peligro... esa gente sabía demasiado, aún puedo...

\- Es mi trabajo. Has corrido demasiado peligro, he encontrado datos que sugieren que la Comisión Internacional de Justicia es la fuente de la manipulación, están corruptos. Nos hemos confiado todos, ahora es mejor que estés lejos de ese desastre.

\- Puedo...

\- No es por el brazo.- Reyes lo tocó, pasó las manos por el vendaje, era casi irreal.- No es por esto, ni por un segundo pienses que es por esto. Tengo que ocuparme de Overwatch, necesito que estés lejos cuando empiece a salpicar la mierda.

Sacó la medicación con las recomendaciones de cada una y le descargó más documentación falsa. No necesitaba darle instrucciones, McCree sabía trabajar.

\- Si saben quien eres y se han tomado estas molestias es que eras el siguiente en la lista, no vuelvas a exponerte. Yo tengo que volver a la base, no puedo dejar que sospechen cuan cerca estoy.

\- Pero jefe, tu también estarás en la lista.

\- Siempre he estado en alguna lista.- Sonrió y arropó a Jesse.- Jack y yo lo arreglaremos, como en los viejos tiempos, esta vez tendrá que escucharme, y estará conmigo o contra mí. Estoy a punto de hacer que todo salga a la luz, y entonces te llamaré.

\- No te preocupes por mí, viejo, soy más duro que tú.

Reyes agarró la mano que le quedaba al chico y la envolvió entre las suyas, ya era tan grande, en algún momento Jesse se había convertido en un hombre hecho y derecho, un hombre que podría haber hecho cualquier cosa que quisiera.

Tendría que haber sido mejor hombre con Jesse, mejor persona, tendría que haber sido mejor en todos los aspectos. Había tenido un crío a su cargo, no bastaban las buenas intenciones.

\- Vuela bajo, ocúltate, cuando tenga un plan seré yo quien te encuentre. Empezaremos de nuevo, y lo haremos bien, lo haremos mejor, chico.

No podía quedarse, pero confiaba que terminaría pronto con todo, lo haría, con los medios que hiciese falta. Dejó a Jesse dinero en metálico, debería ser suficiente para que no tuviese que acudir a las cuentas ocultas que podían ser rastreadas, al menos por un tiempo.

\- Cuando te llame y todo haya pasado le encargaremos a Torbjörn un brazo para ti, personalizado.

Jesse sonrió más ampliamente, ya estaba más tranquilo, y seguramente cansado.

\- Le pondré... una espuela en el codo... y una estrella de sheriff, y será dorada...

\- Mejor será que revises ese diseño, justiciero sin nombre.

No quería dejarle solo, otra vez. Pero era lo mejor para protegerlo. Volvería a Suiza, alguien había vendido a su chico, alguien había intentado matar a Jesse, y ese alguien iba a morir a sus manos. Todos lo pagarían caro.

\- Adiós, hijo.

Jesse ya estaba dormido.

* * *

****Nota de la Autora:**** Me gustan mucho los personajes grises, todo el mundo tiene una justificación para sus actos, incluso los peores. Pero no soy realmente relativista, hay actos malvados y gente malvada, me gustan esas fronteras a nivel literario.

Reyes, Reaper, es un personaje que me gusta mucho y me da mucho juego. En este fanfic es mas bien dramático, pero los fanfics que mas me gusta leer son los DadGabriel siendo super soft y moñoso con sus “hijos adoptivos”, también adoro a Morrison en el mismo papel. En realidad soy tope blandita.


	14. La tumba del sheriff

****Capítulo 14. Una tumba para el Sheriff** **

Un año y medio después Jesse McCree estaba paseando bajo la lluvia, por las transitadas calles de Chicago. Mantenía un perfil bajo, moviéndose con tranquilidad sin llamar la atención, por muchos motivos.

Cinco meses después del intento de asesinato en Polonia, el enemigo había buscado otras rutas. Jesse McCree, delincuente de la ruta 66, fugado de custodia policial hacía años, había sido un informe acumulando polvo en la administración estadounidense, con una recompensa de cinco millones de dólares. De pronto la recompensa había subido a quince millones de dólares y una foto suya de hacía un par de años había aparecido en las listas de los más buscados.

Obra de Talon, a través de la gente que tenían comprada o infiltrada en la IJC y Overwatch. Era evidente a estas alturas. Jesse se preguntó si Reyes estaba cerca de su objetivo, y cuanto tiempo les quedaba de lucha. Cuanto tiempo iba a vagar por tierra de nadie perseguido como un perro.

Entonces ocurrió. Jesse estaba tomando una cerveza en un bar cuando la televisión empezó a emitir las noticias. No necesitaba escuchar, el televisor tenía activados los subtítulos. En cierto modo la chachara del bar a su alrededor era tranquilizadora mientras asumía las horribles imágenes de humo y escombros. De ambulancias y camillas. Las instalaciones de Overwatch en Suiza habían sido destruidas en “un accidente”. McCree dejo la cerveza en la barra y se quedó paralizado, mirando como la barra roja iba pasando nombres de bajas confirmadas, todas esas personas, tantos nombres. Jack Morrison. Gabriel Reyes.

Y con eso, Jesse McCree lo perdió todo y se hizo libre. La vida había dado la vuelta completa al ciclo, volvía a ser un forajido, un hombre con una recompensa sobre su cabeza, buscado por la ley. Ya no tenía la figura del mentor que le rescataría, estaba muerto.

Ya no había un lugar al que volver, ni amigos a los que llamar. McCree se marchó de EEUU y viajó a San Luis, por el camino Overwatch terminó de caer. Las Naciones Unidas emitieron un comunicado oficial de que aquello no había sido otra cosa que un desgraciado accidente. Las malas lenguas, programas de debates y canales de noticias con menos remilgos, sacaron la artillería pesada, hablando de un conflicto interno, de luchas de poder y corrupción, de los dos héroes de la Crisis Omnic, Morrison y Reyes, matándose el uno al otro.

McCree casi le había disparado al televisor público cuando se habían emitido las investigaciones, intentando aclarar todo lo que había ocurrido. Angela Ziegler, como jefa de la investigación médica de Overwatch, diciendo que lo ocurrido en los últimos años de desgracia pública de la organización había sido inevitable, diciendo que Reyes había estado amargado porque Morrison hubiese obtenido la posición de comandante en jefe de Overwatch.

\- Perra arrabalera.- Masculló con el cigarro en la boca.- Acabas de hacer buena a Moira.

Y el mundo siguió girando. Overwatch fue cerrada definitivamente, todos los trapos sucios salieron a la luz, misiones secretas, fondos encubiertos, fraudes, asesinatos. Lo llamaron el Edicto Petras, ilegalizaron Overwatch, una organización que ahora era considerada un obstáculo para la paz.

Por el camino McCree se dejó barba, consiguió un sombrero nuevo y se metió en líos. Que importaba ya, ser una sombra no era lo que quería. Justiciero sin nombre, eso le había dicho Reyes la última vez que le había visto. ¿Y acaso no había sido lo que realmente le había hecho feliz aquellos años? ¿las misiones que ayudaban realmente a los demás?

Tenía sangre en las manos, podía hacerlo mejor. Se convirtió en un mercenario, un forajido buscado por la ley, un pistolero de alquiler. Pero solo aceptaba las causas justas, las buenas, las que le hacían sentir bien, las que le recordaban los días buenos, los de ayudar a la gente. Consiguió un brazo nuevo en un trabajo duro en Queensland, Australia, consiguió una pistola magnífica jugándose la vida por los inocentes en Arizona, Estados Unidos, corría riesgos como siempre, pero las recompensas eran grandes.

A veces la soledad le devoraba por dentro. El viejo busca quemaba en su bolsillo, silencioso.

Se acercaba el aniversario de la muerte de Gabriel Reyes. McCree cogió un avión con un billete a nombre de William Munny y marchó a Suiza.

Nadie iba a llamar para invitarle a fin de cuentas.

* * *

\- No has puesto un contacto de emergencia.

Jesse McCree miró por debajo del ala de su sombrero al Comandante Morrison y alzó las cejas con una silenciosa pregunta, ¿qué me estás contando? Ir al despacho del comandante en jefe de Overwatch siempre era un encuentro en la tercera fase para el pistolero. Nunca sabía qué iba a ser, y nunca comprendía del todo qué era lo que quería el otro hombre. Eran como seres de diferentes galaxias que creían que hablaban el mismo idioma, cuando no era así en absoluto.

Reyes se reía cuando McCree se quejaba de aquello, le decía que sencillamente tenían enfoques muy diferentes de la vida. Jesse estaba convencido de que Morrison le detestaba, Reyes insistía en que si Morrison le detestara de verdad intentaría no verle el pelo, no llamarle a su despacho cada dos por tres.

\- Contacto de emergencia. Tienes una ficha médica, no está a tu nombre pero la doctora Ziegler ya sabe que es uno de tus alias, y le faltan datos.

Bien, vale. Era la primera noticia que tenía de una ficha médica, pero tenía sentido. Solía pasar por la enfermería mas a menudo de lo que le gustaría. Reyes decía que eventualmente contrataría a un médico de combate para Blackwatch, cuando tuviesen más miembros de confianza, pero eso estaba aún en trámites.

No se molestó en entrar y sentarse, quería hacer esta visita breve así que se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Lo único bueno de aquellas cosas era que el comandante era agradable a la vista, Jack Morrison era atractivo hasta decir basta, y se tardaba mucho en decir basta. Auuuuuuuuuuh, caperucita azul.

\- Puedes poner a Reyes.

\- Tampoco tienes un albacea.

\- Por favor, palabras inventadas no.

Morrison le fulminó con la mirada y señaló el asiento delante de él con el dedo. Mierrrda. Jesse suspiró y entró en el despacho con el mismo entusiasmo de quien va al pelotón de fusilamiento.

\- Ante un superior te retiras el sombrero, McCree. - Morrison suspiró.

\- Oh, vamos, ¿por qué?

\- Es una señal de respeto, y por favor, es educación básica.

Bueno, había dicho por favor. Se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó sobre la mesa en tanto se dejaba caer en el asiento, al menos era cómodo.

\- ¿Para qué necesito un albacea?

\- Entiendo que no tienes familia.- Morrison se inclinó hacia delante sobre la mesa.- En estos casos designas a alguien de confianza que tome decisiones cuando tú no puedas, puede ser un albacea o tutor legal designado en caso de estar incapacitado.

\- Uuuh... ¿como desconectarme si estoy vegetal?

Morrison parpadeó varias veces, estaba claro que no era el crudo ejemplo que estaba buscando.

\- Oh... pues, si, ese sería un caso extremadamente exacto.

\- Fácil. Reyes otra vez. ¿Algo más?

Morrison se quedó callado, mirándole. Hacía eso mucho y a Jesse le ponía muy nervioso, era como si se hubiese comido el último flan y su madre estuviese mirándole, esperando una confesión, examinando su camiseta para ver las delatoras manchas de caramelo.

\- No es una buena idea que tu superior directo sea también esa persona.

Jesse se removió en el asiento. Siempre tenía la sensación de que Morrison estaba esperando algo de él que no llegaba.

\- Jesse, puedes poner a Gabriel, pero creo que es buena idea tener más personas capaces de responder por ti en estos casos. Trabajáis juntos, y Dios no lo quiera, podéis quedar incapacitados en la misma misión.

Tenía sentido. Le costaba imaginar algo capaz de dejar incapacitado al comandante de Blackwatch, pero nunca se sabía. Tenía que dar otro nombre... joder, no quería dar el nombre de Amari, si se enteraba igual no le gustaba, la capitana tenía una hija, aquello parecía casi ponerle otra carga que no había pedido. Los agentes de Blackwatch eran carne de cañón, alguno le caía bien, pero no les llamaría amigos ni les dejaría cuidar su almuerzo.

\- Cualquier otra persona.- Insistió Morrison, que inclinó la cabeza a un lado.- ¿Tienes alguna otra persona que pueda responder por ti en caso de emergencia?

Ya estaba nervioso al entrar, pero ahora empezaba a sentir que se lo comía la ansiedad. No sabía como complacer al comandante y este siempre parecía esperar algo, era lo mismo siempre que este le llamaba, era horroroso.

\- ¿La doctora Ziegler? Siendo médico decidirá mejor esas cosas.

\- Me temo que precisamente por ser la doctora que te atiende no puede ser ella quien decida ciertas cosas. Es la normativa.

\- Por el amor de...- Se frotó los ojos, _Deadeye_ era una presencia constante en la cabeza cuando tenía ansiedad y no había un enemigo real al que volar la tapa de los sesos.- Pues no tengo a nadie más que a Reyes.

Lo soltó por pura desesperación y se arrepintió inmediatamente al ver como Morrison abría los ojos como platos y se quedaba casi boqueando. Joder, joder, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¿Había sonado demasiado lastimero? Era patético, mierda.

Morrison se mordió el labio. Jesse estaba torturando su sombrero.

\- McCree... eso es terri-

\- ¿Puedo ponerle a usted?

Morrison parecía tan estupefacto que se lo podría haber llevado una ligera brisa. Y después sonrió ámpliamente, como si le hubiera pedido ser el padrino en un bautizo en lugar del hombre que tendría que decidir si le desconectaban de un respirador.

\- Por supuesto que si.

Gracias a dios. Jesse por fin soltó el sombrero y respiró hondo, se puso en pie y se dispuso a salir por la puerta, otra reunión de misteriosas expectativas superada, ojala la siguiente fuese en un año o más.

\- Jesse...- Morrison le paró justo antes de cruzar la puerta, no, no, no, por favor.

\- ¿Señor?

\- Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, mi puerta siempre está abierta.

Jesse asintió y se marchó. Ya, siempre abierta, McCree conocía la frase. Cuando había huido de su casa y había dado con sus huesos en las calles, uno de los lugares que había conocido eran los centros para menores no acompañados, una suerte de orfanatos para adolescentes, sitios para aquellos sin techo demasiado jóvenes para ser completamente abandonados por el sistema pero demasiado mayores para la adopción.

Siempre había algún monitor bien intencionado que intentaba “llegar” a los adolescentes. Duraban poco, y luego estaban los que te dedicaban su tiempo una temporada, con su política de “puertas abiertas”, pero no estaban preparados para problemas reales. No estaban preparados y Jesse no podía sentarse y decirles que era el heredero de una especie de demonio que le ayudaba a disparar y matar gente. No, gracias.

Y el modo en que rotaban. La puerta abierta duraba el tiempo que duraba el traslado del bienintencionado, podías empezar a llevarte bien con un adulto y de pronto, zasca, el querido voluntario desaparecía de la faz de la tierra, solo eras la buena obra a pie de página de su vida.

Morrison le fulminaba después de misiones que no le agradaban, así que no, gracias, no estoy aquí para que te sientas bien cuando te apetece y me aplastes cuando hago mi trabajo.

\- Por supuesto, señor.

Se marchó. Sabía perfectamente quien era su único aliado. Reyes. Era suficiente.

* * *

Uniformes militares. Banderas a media asta. Pompa y circunstancias. La ceremonia en memoria de Jack Morrison fue larga, la gente pasó a presentar sus respetos, menos de la que debería. Muchos preferían distanciarse de los caídos en desgracia, los políticos no eran amantes fieles ni viudas eternas.

Cuando la mayoría se marchó, quedaron los demás para presentar respetos a una tumba más pequeña. El equipo estaba reunido para el adiós, ahora, lejos de las sombras y el caos del primer funeral, estaba allí.

Reinhardt, Torbjörn, Winston, Fareeha, Ángela, Lena...

Se puso a llover, era lo adecuado, el funeral había tenido un sol radiante. El de recuerdo era mejor en muchos aspectos.

Al pistolero le sorprendía ver algunas caras, pero al final los muertos merecían respeto. Al final, ¿qué importaba? Poco a poco la gente se marchó, por parejas, se tenían los unos a los otros, unidos por la amistad, los intereses, la confianza o la tristeza.

Esperó un poco más, con el cigarro prendido y el gorro calado, el hombre sin nombre. No podía salir a la luz, no podía ponerse un uniforme y saludar con los demás. No era uno de ellos.

Cuando el último de ellos se marchó, arrojó el cigarro al suelo y salió bajo la lluvia. Tenía derecho a estar allí y despedirse, aunque solo fuese una vez.

GABRIEL REYES. Una losa de recuerdo en el suelo. No había quedado cuerpo que enterrar. Igual con Morrison. Igual con Amari. Nada quedaba para dar consuelo. El pistolero se quedó en pie ante la losa, la lluvia cayendo como una cortina de agua por el ala de su sombrero.

Ante un superior te retiras el sombrero, McCree. La voz de Jack Morrison sonaba con claridad en su cabeza. Es una señal de respeto. Como si estuviese allí, diciéndole que se pusiese recto y se subiese más los pantalones. Ah, quien iba a imaginar que sus palabras no habían caído en saco roto.

Se quitó el sombrero, la lluvia cayó sobre su cabeza. Llovió hasta calarle los huesos, fría y sin compasión.

\- Hola jefe.- La voz sonaba grave, coartada por el desuso, no hablaba mucho últimamente.- Tengo un brazo nuevo... cambié el diseño. Creo que te hubiese gustado.

La mano mecánica que sostenía el sombrero era puramente práctica, ruda pero eficaz, más exhibía una alargada calavera con apenas relieve. Lo mejor de los mecánicos de Junkertown.

El pistolero llevaba tiempo persiguiendo y siendo perseguido. No podía confiarse.

_Ojos de águila. Ojos de halcón._

Se volvió como un relámpago pistola en mano. Había desenfundado tan rápido que cualquier testigo hubiese jurado no haber visto el cambio de mano vacía a mano armada. El pistolero miró a su espalda, miró a su alrededor.

Pero no había nadie. Estaba solo. Sin embargo no ignoraría al único compañero que le quedaba en el camino. No podía quedarse. Nunca más, ese era el adiós al pasado. El pistolero decía adiós a su padre. Ya no quedaba nada. Echó a correr, dejando que las espuelas marcaran el paso, ahora no importaban.

Mientras marchaba, la intensa lluvia impidió al pistolero ver los ojos de los que su fiel compañía le había avisado.

Bajo una balaustrada, un hombre oculto tras los monumentos mortuorios, la cara vendada, el pelo blanco. Las vendas marcadas por surcos de lágrimas desde los ojos azules.

En lo alto de un campanario, una mujer, envuelta en un manto. Un único ojo para derramar lágrimas.

En alguna parte un hombre recobraba su forma física y miraba un calendario. Era una fecha especial, hoy el segador se tomaría un descanso.

 ** **Nota de la Autora:**** Con este capítulo corto doy por finalizado este fanfic. Este capítulo está directamente marcado un magnífico comic, Those who haven't left: <https://tapas.io/episode/1385622>

La visión de los personajes sobre el resto no es necesariamente la realidad, McCree, Reyes, Morrison, juzgan al resto según sus propios prejuicios y experiencias.

Voy a escribir un fanfic que continuaría este escenario tras el Recall de Overwatch, con un romance de Jesse McCree con Hanzo Shimada, aunque al igual que este tratará las relaciones de McCree con el resto del elenco.

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. Sois lo mejor. Gracias por los kudos.


End file.
